Confronting the Family
by alternativelyspliced
Summary: Harry finally realizes his feelings for Ginny, but does she still feel the same? And what about her family?
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:**  J.K. Rowling and her associates own everything having to do with Harry Potter.  As much as I wish it, I'm not her or an associate.  I simply have things pop in my head that have to be written out or I'd probably go crazy.

**Summary:**  Harry has realized his feelings for Ginny, and now that the war is over, he should be able to pursue a relationship with her.  But how will the rest of the Weasley family feel?

**A/N:**  This idea started as a short one-shot, 5,000 words max, but I got a little carried away.  Then I though, long one-shot?  Then I still added more.  Now, I've decided to make it a chaptered story.  I'm planning on updating about once a week, but I may break and do it every few days, or get stuck/busy and skip a week.   I'm aiming for once a week though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny, I," Harry trailed off, unable to put to words what he wanted to say.

They were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Ron and Hermione were in the owlery, sending letters to their parents for permission to stay in Hogsmeade for a few days following end of term.  They had finished their N.E.W.T.s earlier that afternoon and had a week left.  One week and their Hogwarts lives would be over. 

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.  For the past seven years, Hogwarts had been his home – his first that he could remember.  It had also been the cause of great pain.  He hadn't had any loved ones, or even friends, before learning of the wizarding world.  However, since finding the people who meant so much to him, he had lost more than he ever thought possible as a child. 

He knew that magic was an essential part of his life now.  He would feel empty without it, but he sometimes wondered if he would have been better off had Hagrid never found him on that rock.  Not that he didn't immensely care for all those who had become like family.  He just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. 

The losses were easier to bear when his friends were around, which was why Ron and Hermione were currently writing their parents for permission to stay with him for a few days.  Harry smiled as he remembered Ron's words during their conversation following their last exam ever, Transfiguration.

_"Ahh, it's great to be done, finally.  No more homework, exams, detentions, or Slytherins!" Ron said with a dramatically relieved sigh._

_Harry was quiet a moment and muttered, "No more friends, common room, or Quidditch."_

_Ron turned to him with a shocked face.  "What do you mean no more friends?  We'll see each other all the time.  And don't even joke about no more Quidditch.  If we have to convince Dumbledore or McGonagall to let us back in here once a week to play, we will.  Plus, we can always go to the Burrow and play there.  The clearing is smaller than the pitch here, but mum would love it if we came by that often."  He paused, then in a more serious tone said, "It'll be alright, Harry.  You'll see."_

_Harry only nodded.  He didn't think he could speak without getting choked up by emotions, and that was embarrassing enough with Hermione, much less Ron.  _

_Ron slapped him on the back in friendly reassurance and had an idea, "Hey, why don't we come and stay with you for a week or so after term?  Me and Hermione?  It would be great, just the three of us relaxing and having fun without anything to worry about."  They didn't have to worry about Voldemort, having been defeated just over three weeks ago.  Harry didn't want to think about that._

_"Sure, it would be great to have you there.  We could invite the twins and Ginny over some too."  Harry liked the idea, but didn't want to push Ron into it.  He had his own life to live, which he could do with less threats now.  Sure, there were a few rogue Death Eaters here and there, but they were quickly being hunted and caught.  _

_"Oy, Hermy!  Come here a second!" Ron yelled across the common room to their other best friend._

_Hermione came over with a scowl on her face.  "Ronald Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?"_

_Ron put on an innocently puzzled face and remarked, "Well, you let Grawp call you that.  Why can't I?" he pouted pathetically.  Harry couldn't hold in his snickers anymore, and even Hermione's face cracked.  She looked away to hide it, but they both saw and grinned at each other.  She needed to relax after the N.E.W.T.s._

_"Honestly, Ron.  Do you really want to be of the same intelligence and linguistic level as Grawp?  I happen to know you have the ability to say my full name and expect you to do so."  She grinned again, "Did I just sound like McGonagall?"_

_The boys nodded with mock-horrified looks.  Harry asked, "Does this mean we have detention?"  The three laughed themselves to the floor after that.  It felt so good after the recent stresses.  Between destroying Voldemort and preparing for exams, there had been a severe lack of laughter from the three Gryffindors, which many people had noticed.  Others in the common room looked over at them and smiled, happy that their housemates were able to put their worries behind them for a time._

_"Now, what did you need that required you to yell across the room?" Hermione asked._

_Ron shook his head and looked at Harry then Hermione.  "Well, I was thinking it would be fun to spend a week or so with Harry after end of term.  What do you think?"_

_Hermione was thoughtful for a minute.  She always tried to go over every detail and angle before giving an answer to important questions.  She looked back up at them and smiled.  "I think it's a brilliant idea, Ron.  Harry, would you mind us intruding on your new place for a few days?"_

_Harry grinned, then wore a put out face.  "Well, I suppose if I must."  He smiled again and spoke in a quieter voice.  "I'd really appreciate it, but I understand if you have other things to do."  He didn't really expect his friends to spend more time with him when they could go home to their families.  After all, they spent the whole school year together.  Who was he to ask for more time than that?_

_"Don't be silly, Harry.  I'd love to spend the week with you.  It will be interesting to see Hogsmeade without the whole of third through seventh year students milling about.  I'll just owl my parents and tell them.  You better too, Ron.  You don't want your mother to worry when you don't get on the train home," she lectured._

_"I know, I know."  Ron looked at Harry and must have noticed his anxious look.  "Hey, don't worry, mate.  It's not like mum's going to stop me from coming with you.  Even if she said no, what can she do?  I'm of age and done with school, now.  I'll come over anyway."_

_Harry smiled a little sadly at them.  "Even so, it might be better if you _asked_ if you could come instead of just telling them that you are.  I don't want to cause anymore problems in your family," Harry mumbled to his knees._

_"Harry," Ron said warningly._

_"I know, Percy wasn't my fault… but still, I was part of the reason…" Harry stopped, knowing he would get a lecture he really wasn't up for at the moment._

_"You never were, and never will be a cause of problems in my family.  Get that through your thick head, Potter," Ron said with a reassuring smile.  "Whether I ask or tell, the result will be the same.  I'm coming over, and that's that. You're stuck with me for a week.  HA!"_

_Harry laughed.  He felt bad that he always seemed to drag the mood down lately.  He decided just to trust that his friends would do what was best for them and their families, and if that included visiting him, great.  If not, well, he wouldn't think about that until it happened._

_"It's a beautiful day out.  Lets go outside," Hermione begged like a young child, causing Harry and Ron to laugh again.  Harry wasn't stupid; he knew his friends were concerned about him.  He could see the relief in their faces every time he laughed or even smiled a real smile._

_Harry nodded, and they all made their way toward the portrait hole.  Ginny was just coming in when they were leaving._

_"Hey, Ginny, want to come outside with us?" asked Harry._

_"Sure, just let me drop off my books.  Is it fair to have homework assignments after exams are over?" she asked exasperated. _

_She went up the stairs to her dorm and Ron and Hermione turned to Harry.  "We're going to go to the owlery first to send letters home about visiting you.  Want to meet us by the lake?" asked Hermione.  _

_"Alright," agreed Harry.  He was nervous and unaccountably excited to spend a few minutes alone with Ginny.  Naturally, he knew why that was, but he tried to squash it down.  _

_He had realized sometime over the past few months that he cared for her in a different way than he did for Ron or Hermione.  At first he thought it was like a pseudo-little sister thing, but he was forced to admit that wasn't the case when he saw her one evening staring sadly into the sunset after her last boyfriend broke up with her.  He had such an overwhelming urge to go to her and tell her that she was beautiful and perfect and that anyone who would give her up was making the biggest mistake in the world.  Instead, he had just called to her and told her to come in because it wasn't safe out after dark.  _

_He had become the person she talked to about her failing relationships.  He had heard somewhere that being put in the 'friend' position automatically put him out of the running for the 'boyfriend' position.  He hoped that wasn't true, but he was too afraid to lose her friendship to risk it for more.  She had moved past him years ago, and he just had to accept it.  He could do that if it meant she was happy.  _

_Ginny appeared before him with a wide smile.  "Hello?  Are you in there, Harry?" she asked with a giggle._

_The giggle sent a blush to his pale cheeks.  "Sorry, I just kind of drifted off, I guess.  Ron and Hermione went to send some letters.  They'll meet us by the lake when their done."_

_"Ok, let's go.  We've been trapped in this place too long.  I want to enjoy the sun again."  Her smile caused Harry to smile as they walked along the corridors and secret passages down to the doors.  _

_It seemed most of the school was taking advantage of the nice day and new feeling of security out on the grounds.  Students were everywhere, throwing balls, playing chase games, or just lounging in the lush grass.  They walked by observing the activity around them.  Harry had a hard time letting his guard down and fully expected a Death Eater to jump out of the bushes any minute.  A friendly hand on his shoulder gave him some comfort, and he tried to relax with a smile of appreciation.  Ginny just smiled back as they sat in their old place by the lake.  _

_Ginny put him at ease with a smile.  He knew he was hooked, and he couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else.  Worse was the thought of her running away in distress if he told her how he felt.  An inner voice told him to be honest with her; she deserved that much.  She was a mature girl.  She probably wouldn't spit in his face.  But what would he do if she confirmed that she didn't like him anymore?  What would he do if she did like him?  He wasn't sure which would be worse.  If she liked him too, then he'd have to worry about her brothers, something he did not want to face._

_"Harry," she interrupted his thoughts, "Is anything wrong?"_

_He shook his head in the negative and shifted his stare to the water when he realized he had been looking at her the entire time.  He had to tell her._

_._

That brought him to this moment.  He felt like a coward.  Although, now that he was out of school, was he necessarily a Gryffindor anymore?

"Ginny, I'm really glad we became friends," he rushed out.

She smiled widely, apparently happy that nothing was wrong with him.  "I am too, Harry.  It's going to be so weird next year without you and Ron and Hermione.  I can't believe I'll be in seventh year!  Sometimes I still feel like a little kid, you know?"

He didn't know.  How was a little kid supposed to feel?  He'd never been a normal, carefree child, but he nodded anyway.

"Ron and Hermione are writing their parents about coming to my place with me after term for a few days or a week or so.  Would you want to visit too?  You wouldn't have to come for the whole time."  He felt like an idiot.  Why would she want to visit him?  He was just her brother's best friend.  She wouldn't want to give up part of her holiday to see him.

"That would be great, Harry!  We'll have so much fun!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her in shock, and quickly collected himself.  "Yeah, I hope your mum lets you come over… But it's ok if she doesn't.  I won't be mad at her or anything.  I –"

"Harry, it's ok," said Ginny.  "I'll ask her if it'll make you feel better, but I'm coming over no matter what she says."

Harry smiled at that.  "Thanks, but you can't go against your family just to visit your pathetic friend, you know."

"You're not pathetic.  Ron is pathetic coming back to live at home when he should be moving out on his own.  If I didn't think mum would hex me for moving out early, I'd probably be finding a place myself.  I don't think I'll move back home after next year, or not for long at least."

Ron and Hermione sat next to them on the soft grass after their leisurely walk across the grounds.

"All set, mate.  Oh, and I asked about Ginny too since you mentioned having her and the twins over at some point," Ron informed him.

Ginny thanked him and Harry nodded.

Harry lay down and allowed himself to doze in the presence of his best friends.  He was safe with them and gave in to this minor luxury.  He had been overtired since his last confrontation with Voldemort.  He was only let out of the hospital wing on the day N.E.W.T.s started and hadn't been following Pomfrey's orders about proper rest.

He was semiconscious for almost a week following the battle.  The next week was spent doing nothing but laying about in the infirmary and studying.  Dumbledore had excused him from the exams this year, so he could study more and take them with next year's seventh years.  Harry had declined the offer.  He wanted to move on with his life, even though he wasn't sure how to go about doing that.  Besides, he'd studied steadily before the fight with Voldemort.  That combined with a week in the infirmary with nothing to do but revise was more than enough preparation.  He was actually positive about his test results this year. 

He dozed in and out while the slight breeze ruffled his fringe.  This was the life he wanted.  Just sitting around with friends, not having a care in the world.  Well, that part wasn't completely true; he was worried about the un-apprehended Death Eaters and what he would do with his future.  He had plenty of time to figure it out, though, and the Death Eaters would be caught.  He just had to remember to think positively.  He was also worried about Remus, but he didn't let himself think about that in the brightness of daylight.  His nightmares were enough. 

He was roused sometime later by Ron.  "Hey, mate, we have to go in for supper in a few minutes.  You feeling alright?" he asked only allowing a small amount of worry in his voice.

It annoyed Harry a bit, but he never said anything about it.  It was amazing to him that his friends cared so much for him.  And it wasn't without reason that they would worry about him.  Since the being released from the hospital wing, he'd had two slightly scary episodes of extreme exhaustion.  Madam Pomfrey had explained to him that it was a result of the mixture of curses and hexes, combined with his lethal injuries and only time and rest would cure it.  So, she'd given him a potion to help in those cases and instructions to get as much rest as possible, which included about ten hours of sleep per night.  Harry wondered if he'd ever slept that long, not counting prolonged unconsciousness in the infirmary. 

 "I'm alright, just stayed up too late studying for Transfiguration.  Ugh, don't tell Madam Pomfrey I've been staying up late.  She'll probably tie me down in the infirmary.  No more exams so we can go to bed at a normal time, right?"

Ron nodded with a grin, "Right.  Although, it seems a shame to waste the last week of school by going to bed early…"

Harry grinned, thinking about all the mischief they could get into now and not have to worry about getting expelled or too many detentions.

Hermione scowled.  "Ron, don't encourage him.  He's not supposed to tire himself.  If you go gallivanting off in the middle of the night, Harry probably will end up back in the hospital wing!"

Harry tried to calm her before a fight started, "Hermione, it's alright.  We were just joking anyway.  I know I need to rest, alright?  Don't worry, Hermy, I'll take care of myself."

"Why you little –" Hermione grumbled.  "Why must you two continue to call me that ridiculous name?"

Ginny laughed.  "It's all about reactions, Hermione."

"Yes, well.  We should head to dinner."

.

The rest of the week went well for most everyone.  The last few classes of the term were quite unproductive, but fun nonetheless.  Many of the professors showed them spells good for everyday use.  They even baked a cake in charms, using nothing but various spells.  Flitwick even showed them a flavor charm, in case their home recipes didn't come out exactly correct.

Ron and Hermione both heard from their parents, who had no problems with the teens plans.  Hermione's were a little apprehensive about having their daughter stay with two boys for an entire week, but she sent an owl back informing them that Ginny and Ron's older brothers would be around also.  That seemed to ease some of their worry. 

The leaving feast was an exciting event, as usual.  Harry was a little nervous about going.  He was sure Dumbledore would say something about Voldemort.  How could he not?  The monster was finally gone.  But Harry really didn't want the spotlight again.  It was just starting to die down from the actual event, and he didn't know if he could stand it again, even for a day.

Dumbledore rose from his seat amidst cheers and whistles with a bright smile.  "Good evening students and staff.  The end of another eventful year is upon us.  Before we celebrate, let there be a moment of silence for those who have fallen, from life or from the light."

Harry immediately thought of Sirius, Remus, his parents, Cedric, and Peter Pettigrew.  Other students had died in the war, but Cedric was always the first in his mind, being the first to have died at the hands of the enemy from his point of view.  He knew there were others, Bertha Jorkins and the old muggle man, but he witnessed Cedric's death.  It stood out in his mind like Sirius's and his parent's. 

Harry had learned from Remus that Peter wasn't always the cruel man he had turned into.  So, when thinking of the fallen, he gave a moment to the young Peter.  The boy who had been killed by the darkness and turned into a servant of evil.

He didn't put much thought toward Remus.  That wound was too fresh and raw to give a mere moment in the Great Hall.  Likewise, he steered away from his parents and Sirius after only a short time.  Remus's death was difficult to accept, because there was no body.  No one ever found him.  The Ministry said they were still searching, but Harry knew better.  They weren't wasting their resources on a werewolf.  The thought made him bitter and he veered off before he threw a fit in front of everyone. 

Dumbledore continued, "Let us remember this time.  It would not do to forget the darkness and what it can do.  At the same time, we cannot live in fear of what may come or evil has already won.  Live your lives to the fullest and enjoy the happy times.  Now, let us take pleasure in the wonderful food and company here tonight.  Tuck in!"

.

The four friends left with the rest of the students the next day on the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station.  They waved goodbye to the other students and watch the Hogwart's Express for a long moment.  Finally, when the train was completely gone from sight, they levitated their trunks and walked through the village.  Harry had acquired a small cottage a few streets down from the main street where all the shops were.  It had already been warded by Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks, so Harry knew it would be safe for him and his friends. 

They had only seen a picture of the front, and Harry had only been inside once, which was a few months ago.  He was excited to have his own place, but it made him slightly depressed that he didn't have a family home to go to when all was said and done.  He was alone again.  He took a deep breath and forced his emotions back under control.  This cottage was supposed to be for him and Remus to share when Harry was finished with school. 

He felt comforting arms around his shoulders from both sides – Ginny and Hermione.  He tried to smile for them, but his mouth simply wouldn't obey, so he dropped his head again and opened the door.

The front door opened into a short hallway with the living room off to the right and the kitchen on the left.  The bathroom and two bedrooms were at the end of the hall.  It was a simple one floor house with all the necessities, but not much more than that.  He liked it.  He had heard rumors about himself that he would be buying Malfoy mansion or some other such ridiculous plans.  He didn't want a huge house.  If it was going to be just him, he would rather have a smaller empty space than a larger one.

He finally managed a smile when he entered the living room, where he saw a large bowl of lemon drops on one end table and a stack of chocolate frogs on the other.  They all put their trunks away and sat down on the comfortable furniture in the living room.  Harry didn't know where it came from, but suspected that Dumbledore must have picked it out from the rather amazing colors displayed. 

"Great couch, Harry," said Ginny looking at said piece of furniture.  It had a scene of a sunny day in a garden on it.  The flowers moved in an unseen breeze and butterflies would make an occasional appearance.  The other chairs around the room didn't have pictures on them, only brightly colored patterns.  He guessed every color in existence was in this one room.  It was an odd thought.

"I'm going to have to ask Dumbledore where he shops," Harry replied with an amused shake of the head.

"What are we having for lunch?" asked Ron.

Hermione didn't say anything for once, although she did roll her eyes behind his back.  Harry chuckled and walked into the kitchen. 

"I'm not sure if I have any food here or not.  We might have to go out and buy some things for the next few days."  No sooner had he finished his statement and there was a loud CRACK!

Harry had his wand out and poised to fire a curse before the others turned around.  Ron was quickly ready for a fight also.  He and Harry unconsciously stood in front of the girls, who both had their wands drawn as well.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a squeaky voice from the hall.  "Is Master Harry needing anything, sir?"

"Dobby," Harry said in exasperation.  "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby is helping Master Harry getting settled in.  Dobby only wants to help, Master Harry, sir," the small elf said apologetically.  Ginny and Ron were trying not to laugh and Hermione looked torn.

"Er, thanks, Dobby.  I was just wondering if I had any food in the house."

"Master Harry has good food.  Dobby makes sure Master Harry's house is prepared, sir.  Does Master Harry want Dobby to prepare lunch for him and his friends?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I can probably make it myself…  Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?" Harry asked.

"Master Dumbledore gives Dobby two days off a week to help Master Harry," Dobby replied.  Harry groaned quietly.

"Er, I'm not going to have much for you to do Dobby.  Maybe you could use those days for making socks," Harry suggested lamely, although Dobby's eyes lit up at the mention of socks. 

"Dobby wants to help, sir.  Dobby can help Master Harry and still make socks," Dobby reassured Harry. 

Harry was too tired to argue with an overly-helpful house elf, so he just accepted the help, but insisted that they would do the chores together.  Dobby was a little uncertain of that, but nodded excitedly all the same.

After they were all well fed and the house was spotless, Dobby left and the other four laughed at his antics.  Harry figured it would be nice to have someone stopping in twice a week once his friends went on with their summers.

They decided to walk around the village and find decorations for Harry's house.  Even though it was well furnished, there wasn't much in the way of wall decorations.

They walked into a new shop on a side street off the main road.  It was called 'Muggle Magic.'  The store was full of muggle inventions that were spelled to work with magic instead of electricity.  Harry was excited to see things like a toaster and blender among the items.  He preferred cooking the muggle way, since that's what he had experience with, but he knew that it would be next to impossible to get electricity in the all wizarding village.  He bought the kitchen items along with three lamps (two for the living room and one for his bedroom) and a television.  He had never had the opportunity to watch much tv when he was younger, because he wasn't allowed, and he wanted to see if it was as great as his cousin and old classmates thought.  He added a VCR upon Hermione's suggestion and they picked out a few videos from the small selection.  He shrunk the items and pocketed them as they left the store.

"Anyone up for a butterbeer?" he asked.  They all agreed and headed to the Three Broomsticks to see Madam Rosmerta.

It was an odd sight to see the pub without students seated all over.  Harry immediately decided he liked it better this way.  They had their pick of tables and the service would be quick.

"Good afternoon to you all.  It's good to see my favorite customer again, Mr. Potter," she winked at him and he blushed.

"That was an accident.  I didn't mean to buy a round for everyone in here… it just sort of happened," he stammered.  His friends were all laughing out right at him and he blushed even more.

"Yes, well, tricking the new help into giving you firewhiskey must have been an accident too.  Am I right?" she asked with an accusing eye.

This time both Harry and Run blushed.  "Ah, yes, ma'am."

She smiled at them and chuckled.  "The young are so easily embarrassed.  So, what would you like today?"

Harry glanced at everyone and said, "Just four butterbeers today.  By the way, how is Chad?" Harry asked after the help she had hired earlier that year.

"I'm afraid you frightened him off, Harry," she said sadly.  Harry paled and started to apologize, but she stopped him.  "I was joking, dear.  He was hired on at Gringotts in Rome two weeks ago.  I haven't found a replacement yet."

"You haven't?" asked Harry interestedly.

"No.  Why, are you interested?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, actually.  What are the requirements?" he asked.

She was shocked for a moment, which pleased Harry, as not many could shock the barmaid.  When she finally found herself, her tone was disbelieving.  "Oh really, Mr. Potter, be serious."

"I am, ma'am.  I need something to do, and I was hoping to get a job in town somewhere at least for the summer.  I understand, though, if I'm too young or something," he said hurriedly.  He didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his request. 

"I tell you what, Mr. Potter.  You come back in a week after thinking about it some more and we'll talk then.  How's that?"

"Sure.  Thank you."

She walked away but Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Imagine, the Boy-Who-Lived working in a pub.  Unbelievable, that boy."

"Harry, do you really want to work here?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but I think it would be fun.  I need a job anyway, and I don't think I'd get bored working here.  It wouldn't be permanent, but I need some time to think about where I want to go next, you know?"

"Well, I think it's brilliant.  My best friend, a bartender," said Ron with pride.

"Honestly, Ron.  After everything Harry's done and you are just going to be proud of him if he works here?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"No," Ron shook his head.  "I'll be proud of him if he works here _despite _everything he's done.  He'll finally get to be a normal working guy.  Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded.  "Right, Ron.  Thanks," he said quietly.  Sometimes Ron amazed him with his insight.  Most people thought he was completely clueless about feelings, and they would be right in most cases.  But Ron had come to know Harry almost as well as Harry knew himself.  So many people had asked what he was going to do with his life now that Voldemort was dead.  Would he go for politics and one day be the Minister of Magic?  Would he play professional Quidditch?  Those and many others were constantly asked around him.  Ron had never assumed any of that.  He did ask what Harry planned on doing, but didn't push it when Harry said he didn't know.  He understood that Harry just wanted a quiet, normal life for a while.  He had time to decide what he wanted to do, now.  He didn't have to rush into anything.

"I was thinking of asking at Honeyduke's also.  I just want to keep busy," he added.  The thing he didn't want right now was too much time to think about what had happened, and what he had done.  He had killed a person, granted that person was the embodiment of pure evil, but it was still a person.  He hadn't come to terms with that yet either.  He wondered if getting praised for it made it even harder than it could have been.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their mugs and they proceeded to talk about various inconsequential topics.  Harry was rather quiet, but his friends pretended not to notice.  They pulled him into conversations as much as they could without being too obnoxious about it.  He was really glad they were there with him.  He figured he would have just sat at home doing nothing all day otherwise.

Around six o'clock they decided to go back to Harry's house and have supper, as well as watch a couple of movies.  Everyone helped prepare supper, which was a simple pasta with a cheesy sauce and garlic bread.  Harry was having a great time.  He was finally getting used to calling the place his house, and it felt good.  He liked the fact that he was no one's burden anymore.  He was told by plenty of people that he wasn't a burden at all, but he knew there were things that had to be done simply because he was Harry Potter that normally wouldn't be necessary.  He knew that Dumbledore and the Ministry would continue to check in on him, but he didn't mind that.  It wasn't something he needed.  It was for their own peace of minds that they did that.  In fact, he looked forward to visits from his ex-teachers and Tonks. 

They watched A Princess Bride and Harry couldn't stop looking at Ginny.  He wanted to tell her that he would climb the 'Cliffs of Insanity' for her, but he knew it sounded stupid in more ways than one.  Still, he had an urge to tell her what he felt.  He pushed his emotions aside in a well-practiced manner and turned his attention back to the movie, not noticing the small glance from a certain long-haired, red head in the room. 

It was a good movie, and Harry was glad Hermione had encouraged him to get it.  He couldn't wait to watch more videos, but didn't want to see them all in one night.  They spent a while afterward talking about their favorite parts of the movie, and Ron and Ginny asked dozens of questions about movies in general.  Hermione told them about the many styles and qualities of films, while Harry sat in quiet thought.  He couldn't help thinking about how much better this would be if he could share it with Remus…  It had taken him a long time to 'wake up' from Sirius's death, and he didn't want to do that to his friends again, but this time he had no adult to lean on.  Remus had gotten him through that time.  Where was he supposed to turn now?  He was an adult, so was he supposed to just be ok with everything that had happened?

"Hey, Harry, your life could be a movie!" Ron said with amusement.

Harry forced a smile and nodded.  "It wouldn't surprise me, but if they got the facts wrong I'd be forced to curse them out of business."  They laughed, then he cleared his throat.  He needed to be alone.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to bed.  You can stay up as late as you want.  I'm just feeling a little out of it from moving and all that.  See you in the morning."  He got up and went to his bedroom, which he was sharing with Ron for the week, and got ready for bed.

He wasn't really sleepy, but he was feeling down and didn't want to drag the others down with him.  He took out his photo album and looked at a picture of his parents at the end of their seventh year.  Remus and Sirius were on either side of them and they were all grinning and laughing.  They were so happy then, before everything was turned upside down by the traitor and Voldemort.  He was angry with himself that Voldemort's actions still had such a large impact on him.  The monster was dead, he should be moving on with his life, not longing for the past he never knew. 

The door opened and he quickly scrubbed his face on his sleeve, hoping whoever it was couldn't tell that he'd had tears running down moments before.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice asked tentatively.

Harry tensed.  She was the last person he wanted to see right after he'd been crying.  He felt like such an idiot.  He didn't move or say anything, hoping she'd get the hint and go away.  She didn't.

She sat next to him and looked at the picture.  She put an arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture and just sat with him for a few minutes.

"At least their together again," said Harry, trying to sound normal and failing.

Ginny nodded.  "Yeah, but they miss you.  You'll see them again someday.  Hopefully, not for a long time, but someday you will all be together and happy."

Harry didn't say anything.  What could he say to that?  If he didn't believe it, the future looked even more bleak, but if he did, he almost wanted to die right then.  He didn't really want to leave everyone else, but he just wanted to see his parents, Sirius, and Remus again.  If nothing else, then just to ask for advice on girls.  That sounded stupid and shallow to him, but he wanted them to be there with him for everyday things.  Even as great as Sirius and Remus were to him, he almost only ever saw them if something was wrong.  He wanted a normal family.  The worst feeling he'd ever had was the realization that he would never have that.  It wasn't something he could study for or work hard towards.  It was simply an impossibility.  He felt tears threatening again and turned his head away from Ginny.  She rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I don't know how to do this," he whispered brokenly.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Live."

Silence.  He wondered what she was thinking, but he didn't really want to know.  He just wanted to be alone now.  He almost regretted having his friends over.  He knew he was going to break down sometime, and he would have rather done it by himself so he didn't embarrass himself.

Again, he smothered the burning emotions within, although it took more effort this time.  Each time he needed to push them down, the harder they fought to gain control again.  He won this time.

He smiled at Ginny and gave her a half hug.  "Thanks.  I'm going to bed for real, now.  You guys can watch another movie if you want.  I just want to get some sleep."

She smiled back.  "Alright, Harry.  We'll see you in the morning.  Sweet dreams."

He lay down and closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come for many hours.  In fact, he was awake long after he heard Ron's snores from across the room.  He finally fell asleep around two in the morning, but kept waking from unknown dreams throughout the night.


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** Nothing relating to Harry Potter belongs to me.  I live an ocean too far away.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews!  Someone suggested changing the title, because it implied romantic comedy, but I'm not going to.  If it was comedy, I would have put it in the 'humor' section.  The title is a part of the story for me, and I don't want to change it.  : )  Not sure if I explained that very well or not, so I'll get off that topic.  Oh, and those upset about me killing off Remus, don't go cursing me just yet.  So, I decided to post the second chapter only a day after the first… yes, I'm weak.  I really wanted to hold off and have a consistent once a week posting schedule, but… right.  No will power here… the reviews just hack away at my attempts to wait.  Oh well, read and (hopefully) enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two 

Harry was the first one up the next morning.  Both Ron and Ginny were fairly late sleepers if they got the chance, so he didn't expect them up for a while yet.  Hermione ambled out about a half hour after Harry had gotten up.  They both sat down with a cup of tea in the living room and watched television.  Harry was surprised at the amount of channels he received.  Hermione explained that it had been charmed to pick up all frequencies in the area.

Hermione looked at him with unhidden worry, "Harry, you don't look very well.  Do you feel ill at all?"

Harry smiled softly at her, "I'm alright.  I just didn't sleep very well last night.  Stop worrying, you're on holiday."

She smiled back at him.  "It's hard to ignore when you look like you might pass out any minute."

Harry sighed.  "Really, I'm ok.  If I'm feeling tired later, I'll take a nap, alright?"

"Alright, Harry.  Maybe tonight we should have some of that relaxing tea before bed.  It might help you sleep.  Shall we explore the garden before those two sleepy heads get up?"

"Sure.  I don't even know if anything is planted back there.  I hope not.  I'd kind of like to start my own."

The garden in the back had plenty of weeds, but nothing Harry could identify as a useful plant.  They set about weeding the patch and Harry found a tool in the small shed out back to loosen the dirt.  They decided to go buy some seeds later.

Harry felt much better after working outside for a while.  He showered and was almost back to normal.  Ron and Ginny got up shortly thereafter and got ready for the day as well.  They settled on getting seeds first so they could work on the garden during daylight hours.

Harry would miss having the others there when the week was over.  Despite his bout of melancholy the night before, he really couldn't thank his friends enough for being there.  He hoped they would want to visit again.  He was in a continual debate with himself over whether to tell Ginny how he felt or not. 

Half-way through the week, the twins came by for a day (and night) of fun.  Harry found himself laughing more than he thought possible, and actually had aching muscles in his face and stomach from it.  Needless to say, it was an interesting night at the Three Broomsticks.  The locals were used to see _The Harry Potter_ by now, so the stares were at a minimum.  Of course, whenever someone did make a show of staring and pointing, the twins would have to exaggerate everything.  Usually they would just get on their knees and bow to him, crying out that they weren't worthy, while his face heated like a boiling cauldron.  A few times they sent up sparks above his head and spoke loudly about his angelic glow.  All Harry could do was laugh.  Anything else would only further provoke Fred and George. 

They loved his house and promised many loud, raucous parties in honor of the beloved Marauders.  Somehow, referring to his father and friends as their childhood group was not as painful as thinking of them individually.  He could just imagine all the wild craziness they would get up to and the thought made him happy.  Although, he was a little nervous when he heard Fred whisper to George at one point, _"Enough for sixty guests."_  He was sure he didn't even know sixty people.  At least not well enough to have over for a party.  He had no idea where he would put sixty people in his small house, but he figured that the twins would plan it all out if they were seriously going to have parties.

He had survived Voldemort, but would he survive a summer with the twins planning his social life?  They were quite adamant about him getting a girlfriend, or just a friend with benefits, as they called it.  He took a while figuring that one out, and when he did he was blushing so much that he had to leave the room from embarrassment.  He couldn't tell them that the only girl he wanted was sitting right next to him.  She didn't seem phased by the conversation at all.  In fact she was encouraging the two troublemakers.  That caused a slight twist of pain somewhere near his gut, because it meant she wanted him to be with someone else – someone that wasn't her. 

They left early the next morning, needing to get back to the shop before customers were about.  Harry was the only other person awake.  He hadn't been sleeping well, despite the relaxing days with his friends and his tiredness when he went to bed.  He had a sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey, but he didn't want to take it unless he really had to.  He didn't like the feeling of dependence on something that could so easily be taken away.  He'd also heard rumors that it was an addictive potion.  The thought of Aunt Petunia finding out her worthless nephew was also an addict made him cringe.  He didn't have anything to prove to them, as they would never be impressed by anything having to do with him, but he still didn't want to give them any more ammunition against him.

Around ten o'clock that morning, when everyone was in various states of being clean and dressed for the day, there was a knock on the door.  Harry could sense, through the wards, that it was someone he didn't know, but they didn't seem to mean any harm either, so he answered the door.

A woman of medium build and a business looking face was standing with a clip board and folder.  She did not look like someone who would appreciate a good joke, and Harry was half-glad, half-disappointed the twins were gone.

"Yes?" he inquired politely.

"Hello, I am Thelma Stencil of the Werewolf Support Services.  May I have a minute of your time?" she asked while looking at her clipboard.  She finally glanced up and recognized Harry.  She seemed a little shocked, but kept her professional face quite well and didn't comment.

Harry's heart thumped loudly the second he heard 'werewolf.'  Was this something to do with Remus?  Did they find him?  Was he alive?  Why was the WSS telling him?

He realized she was waiting to be let in and apologized.  "I'm sorry.  Won't you come in?"  He led her to the living room and offered a seat.  Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of him on the couch; Ron was in the shower.  "What do you need Ms. Stencil?" he asked in a too-calm tone that only his closest friends could recognize as abnormal.  Hermione and Ginny both shifted slightly so their legs were touching his in an unnoticeable display of support.

"I am here regarding an application for residence in the area by a registered werewolf.  The subject would be living within five kilometers of your home, and as such, needs your consent to be approved.  I am here to go over the rules and regulations of safety methods the subject must adhere to, and you may decide when I'm finished whether you approve or not.  Do you have any questions thus far?"

Harry was speechless.  This wasn't about Remus, but some other person that happened to be a werewolf.  The cold attitude of this woman and the entire WSS put him off right away.  "Are you saying that if I tell you no that this person would not be permitted to live where they please?"

"That is correct."

"What right do I have to tell someone else where to live?  What right do you have to make people agree or not?"  Harry stopped when Hermione placed a hand on his forearm.  He turned to look at her, then turned back to the unfamiliar witch.  "What else do you have to tell me about the, er, 'subject'?"

The witch was a little nervous now, after upsetting the great Harry Potter.  He was sure she didn't really know how she had upset him.  To her this was just business.  She didn't seem to understand that she was actually controlling people's lives here.  Just because they had a curse, didn't mean they weren't allowed to live their lives.

"Well, as the subject is a minor, his parents will be held responsible for upholding all regulations, which include isolation and/or restraint by a WSS approved method on the full moon.  That about covers everything I am required to inform you, unless you would like more detailed information on restraint mechanisms or your rights concerning any unfortunate encounters with the subject.  I have an informational packet that I can leave with you.  Do you have any questions?"

"How old is the person?" Harry asked after hearing that it was a minor.

"He is eight years old and has been infected for eighteen months," she said factually.

Harry sighed, he seemed to do that a lot lately.  Maybe he wouldn't if he didn't feel like the world was pushing him down so much.  "Please tell the child that I would be delighted to have him in the neighborhood, and if anyone gives him trouble to come see me.  Is there something I need to sign or something?" he asked dismissively. 

The witch handed him a form and special quill that disallows forgery.  She indicated the proper line, and Harry signed quickly before all but shoving her out the door.  Even the manners engrained into him from an early age couldn't make him apologize to the woman for his rude behavior.

He made his way back into the living room and sank to the floor in front of the couch with his face in his hands.  He scrubbed his tired eyes with his knuckles and ran his hands through his disheveled hair, showing his irritation.  Hermione and Ginny sat in silence for a few minutes, giving him time to collect himself.  It wasn't working.  He felt completely undone.  He didn't know how to collect himself from this.  The Ministry was allowed to control people's lives and the rest of the population just went along with it.  He couldn't see how it was different from Voldemort wanting to control the muggle-born wizards.

"How can they…?" he tried to ask.

"Who, Harry?" asked Ginny quietly.  She had joined him on the floor at some point, but he didn't know when.  Only a month ago, inattentiveness like that would have gotten him killed.

"The Ministry bastards.  How can they control people's lives so much?  It's like using the Imperious Curse on where they can live!"  Harry took a couple of deep breaths.  "Ok, so it's not really like the Imperious, but still, it's not right.  What the bloody hell do I have to say about who can move in near me?  I wouldn't get a say in it if it was Malfoy or Rita Skeeter or anyone else I can't stand.  Why should I get to have a hand in preventing someone I don't know from living their life?"

"I don't know, Harry.  I guess it's just how it is right now.  Maybe you can help change that."

"I can't do anything.  I'm worthless.  I couldn't even save Sirius.  I didn't find Remus… I just… Did Remus have to file an application to live here?" Harry asked the room in general, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm sure he did.  I bet Professor Dumbledore helped him with it," said Hermione.  After a pause she asked tentatively, "Harry, you don't really feel that way about yourself do you?  You can't think you're worthless…"

Harry didn't answer her.  He got up and went to the kitchen.  He wasn't hungry, but the task of frying eggs and bacon helped calm his temper.  He really didn't want to snap at his friends, which he knew he would do if he didn't get away from them when he felt like this.

A hand gripped the spatula around his and started to push the egg around in the pan.  He had tuned out and didn't notice that the eggs were starting to burn.  He turned and found Ginny's face by his shoulder.  She didn't say anything, only helped him cook the rest of the meal. 

The feel of her hand on his was nice.  The anger he felt drained away and left him with a deep sorrow that had been his companion since Remus disappeared.  She didn't make him nervous like his crush on Cho had.  On the contrary, she always seemed to calm him with a look or a touch.  It was really amazing.  That strange inner voice was telling him to tell her again, but he ignored it in favor of his pain.  He couldn't just let go of thoughts of Remus and what might have happened to him.

They set everything out on the table and Harry held Ginny's hand in his own for a few seconds.  With a quiet, "Thank you," he let her go and she smiled. 

"Anytime, Harry.  You know that," she replied softly, then called to Ron and Hermione to come and eat.

Ron was a little puzzled by the dark mood, but didn't asked any questions.  Harry figured someone would explain it to Ron later, and he knew his best friend was also aware of that.  He appreciated everyone's silence, but it was becoming oppressive.

"I found a trail while we were working in the garden the other day.  I forgot about it until now.  Anyone want to go for a hike through the woods?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes brightened and she grinned.  "That sounds fantastic!  I love exploring.  Maybe there's a big enough clearing in there to fly some," she said hopefully.

They all agreed to go and cleaned up the breakfast dishes quickly.  Harry and Hermione packed a bag with more food that they would need, as well as blankets and a few other outdoor items.  Hermione insisted on bringing an energy potion along in case Harry became overtired while they were out.  He tried to convince her he didn't need it, because he had been feeling much better lately.  He hadn't been sleeping well, so he _was _tired, but it was a different kind of tired from the complete exhaustion that had overtaken him a few times since the battle.

Finally, he relented, knowing it would make Hermione feel better to have it along, and he didn't want her to spend the entire time worrying over him.  He suspected she slipped in some other potions as well, but he didn't ask and put them out of his mind.

After an hour or so, they were ready to go.  Harry led the way to the tree line and found the entrance to the trail again.  He stepped into the shade of the trees and breathed in the forest air.  It was cool and refreshing compared to the rising heat of the yard. 

Immediately, he could tell that this forest was nowhere near as old or large as the Forbidden Forest.  The trees were slightly smaller and more light filtered through the canopy.  He didn't mind; it was still going to be a fun place to explore.  The wood didn't have much of a magical feel to it and Harry guessed that it didn't house many, if any, magical creatures.  He assumed the trail they were using was made by deer from the size of it.

They walked lazily for about an hour and a half and came upon a small clearing.  It wouldn't be good for flying, but it was a beautiful place to sit and relax.  There was a small, but surprisingly clean pond to one side and a patch of open grass on the other.  A small stream issued from the pond in the opposite direction of his house. 

They decided to stop and put down the blankets here and eat a small snack.  Birds were fluttering around the pond, and a rabbit hopped by while they sat quietly.

"This is amazing, Harry.  It's so peaceful," commented Ginny.

Harry smiled.  "Yeah, it is.  I'm glad we found this spot."  He thought it was made even more beautiful by Ginny's presence, but he didn't speak that thought aloud.

Hermione, who had gotten up to inspect the pond more closely, said, "This must be a natural spring.  That's why it's so clean.  Look, you can see where the water comes out if you look closely."

They all gathered round and looked at the slight bubbling of the water at one end of the pond.  The water was clear and looked deep, from what Harry could tell.  On impulse, he took off his shoes and socks and sat on a rock, dangling his feet in the cool water.

Ginny giggled at him and joined him on the same rock, which was rather large.  Ron and Hermione soon sat on the next rock over.

Harry wasn't sure who started it, but someone kicked the water and splashed everyone else.  Then someone else kicked back.  Soon, there was an all out water war with everyone splashing everyone else.  Harry didn't notice the rocks become slippery before he slipped off and into the pond.  He dipped under the water and was amazed at how deep the small pond really was.  He came up again for air and burst out laughing at his friends faces.  They were a mix of concern and humor, and Harry hated seeing his friends worry.  Once he started laughing, they all let go of their fear for him and laughed along with him. 

Ron helped pull him out and he shook his head like a dog, splattering water out like a sprinkler. 

"Oy, your hair is even worse now, mate," Ron teased.

"Good thing no one from Witch Weekly is around then, eh?" Harry joked. 

His friends were glad to see him joking about his fame.  He was usually so uncomfortable with it, but here in this isolated place with only his closest friends, he didn't mind so much.  He wasn't famous to them; he was just their friend who got in a lot of trouble. 

True, there was a time when Ron was jealous of his best friend, but he had gotten over that.  Ron seemed to realize how lucky he really was when Bill was attacked and found nearly dead.  He pulled through and made a full recovery, but Harry knew Ron would always remember those few days when they didn't know if one of the Weasleys would be lost.

Ron had sought him out after Bill started getting better and asked Harry how he did it.  How did he go on when he lost someone so close?  Harry didn't know how to answer him.  He just kept going.  Of course, one of the reasons was the prophecy.  If he didn't know he was the one who had to kill Voldemort, Harry wasn't sure he would have made it past Sirius's death.  Now, he didn't have anything so dire to be done, but he couldn't quit now that the light had won.  Voldemort was gone and it was time for Harry to live.  His friends were going to make sure of it, even if he lost sight of what was really important.

Harry was utterly amazed and eternally grateful that all of the Weasleys had made it through the war.  He had dreaded the day they would find out one had been killed.  The closest call was Bill, but he was fine now.  He had gone back to work and moved on with life.  Charlie, Fred, and George had all gotten into some scrapes working for the Order, but none were severely injured.  Ron was knocked out before Harry faced Voldemort, but otherwise unharmed.  Percy hadn't been injured, but the rift remained between him and his family.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on speaking terms with him again, but it was all politely forced conversation, even for Percy.  The siblings didn't even try to reconcile yet.  Harry wished they would.  He felt responsible for causing such a large whole in their family. 

Harry and Ron were playing a game the twins had made up.  It was similar to muggle 'Hide and Seek', but it involved invisibility spells or any other useful spell for the 'hider' to use.  The hider wasn't allowed to use any spells on the finder (they couldn't use the term 'seeker' because that was already used for Quidditch); they could only spell themselves.  The finder could only use a color charm, which could be applied like paint.  It would stick to the hider, who would be found, and the game would start again.  The hider wasn't allowed to use the Impervious charm for obvious reasons.  The interesting part was figuring out where to look for a hider.  They could levitated into a tree, or lie flat behind a log, or any other imaginable place in this clearing. 

Harry was currently hiding from Ron up a tree.  Ron opened his eyes after a count of ten and began looking up in the trees.  Harry figured he was too predictable.  He levitated himself to the ground silently, just as a woosh of red paint splattered on the branches he had previously occupied.  Harry crept behind Ron, following his movements exactly.  After a few minutes of this, Harry sat behind Ginny on the blanket where she was talking to Hermione.  He must have brushed against her back, because she jumped and whirled around.

Looking exactly where his eyes were, Ginny whispered, "Harry?"

He squeezed her hand in response. 

She pushed him teasingly.  "Go away, I don't want paint all over me."

By this time, Ron had noticed, so Harry took the spell off himself and smiled at an annoyed looking Ron.

"Hey, I thought the blanket was off-limits?" he accused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.  I don't really want to play anymore, though.  Want to keep walking?" he asked everyone.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

They packed up again and headed down the trail.  Harry was bouncing.  He could hardly believe it, but he was actually bouncing down the trail.  He was so excited that he was feeling happy with his friends that he couldn't help it.  He didn't turn back to the others, but heard some giggling from the girls that he was sure was at his expense. 

Up ahead was a stream.  Likely the same stream that started at the pond.  It was wider here, but there were rocks to step on to cross.  He saw a long vine hanging from a tree and tugged on it.  It was solid.  He was a good distance ahead of his friends at this point and waited for them to come into view around the curve.  As soon as he saw two reds and a brown, he jumped. 

He heard a squeal as he flew through the air over the stream.  He made it, although he hadn't planned on the landing.  Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.  It was much like his experiences with Floo travel, only with more crunch. 

He groaned into the ground where he lay and started laughing.  It was good to do something stupid again.  He was sick of getting hurt by battles and the like.  He enjoyed the bruised feeling on his side, knowing it was all his own doing in fun.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ginny called out.

_Again with the worried voices_, he thought.  "I'm fine, guys, just a little winded.  I'll stick the landing next time.  Promise."

He sat up with a grin as they approached more carefully across the rocks.  Ron walked up with an outstretched hand and just shook his head.

"Come on, mate.  You're gonna give the girls heart attacks doing that."

"Well, we are getting old.  It's only to be expected," he replied in a level voice.

"Oh, you two!  Stop it.  Now really, are you hurt, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'm good.  I don't think I'm allowed to get broken anymore.  The fates have spoken to me and given me immunity from any further injury."

Ginny laughed, which cracked the straight face Harry was trying to maintain. 

They continued walking along the trail and eventually found the end.  It opened into a small grassy field, which gave way to a steep cliff side of one of the surrounding mountains.  There were boulders strewn about that had long ago fallen from the mountain.

Harry figured if walking at a normal hiking pace, he could cross the woods in less than three hours.  It was larger than he thought, but still not all that big compared to the Forbidden Forest.

They headed back soon after finding the forest edge, because it was getting late in the afternoon.  They didn't want to be traipsing through the forest after dark, even if it didn't have magical creatures.

Harry let the others lead this time.  The trip back wasn't as exciting.  They just kept walking instead of stopping at every little thing that caught their interest as before. 

Harry yawned.  The forest was already quite dark without the high midday sun filtering through.  He wondered if camping out in that clearing was a possibility some night if he bought a tent.  He'd ask the others when they got back.

They passed the clearing and were on the last part of the trail when something passed in front of his vision.  He stopped and looked around with his wand lit.  It was probably just a rabbit or something.  He kept walking and it happened again, only this time he was pushed into a tree.

He held onto the tree and discovered, to his disgust, that it was his own weakness that had caused him to fall into the tree.  He was on the verge of one of his unnatural exhaustion attacks, which was causing black spots to dance in front of his eyes.  He tried to catch his breath and move on. 

He didn't want to call out to the others.  They had such a fun day, and he didn't want to ruin that.  Although, if he didn't catch up soon, someone was bound to come look for him. 

He found a large stick next to the tree and bent to pick it up.  His vision swam even more when he stood, but he had the stick.  He used it as a walking stick and started off again.  It was slow going, and he leaned heavily on the stick, but he was making progress.

He felt heavier than usual, and didn't understand where the extra weight was coming from.  He reached up and felt a strap on his shoulder.  He was carrying the backpack that he and Hermione had packed earlier.  He remembered their argument and was grateful for Hermione's insistence that she pack the potion.

Clumsily he sat down and wrenched the pack off his back.  He arranged it in front of him and started digging through.  It was hard to do with his eyes continually un-focusing and hands shaking.  Part of him just wanted to lie down and take a nap.  He could find the others when he wasn't so tired. 

"Bloody hell!" he heard Ron's voice whisper harshly.  "Harry, are you hurt?"

Harry looked up, but couldn't focus on his friend.  He was having a hard time figuring out the question.  He scrubbed his eyes again, hoping to clear his vision, but it didn't help.

"Harry?  Hey, come on, mate.  What are you looking for?" Ron tried again as Harry searched futilely through the pack.

"Potion," Harry forced out through his muddled mind.

Ron must have understood, because he took the bag and found the potion quickly.  He held it to Harry's mouth and told Harry to drink. 

It took a few moments, but the potion did its job and Harry could finally focus again.  He hated that look on Ron's face.  He never saw his best friend so scared as when something was wrong with him, Harry, or one of Ron's family.

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem.  What happened?" he asked gently.  Harry wondered when Ron had gotten so mature.  Wars could do interesting things to one's personality.

"I don't know.  I just…" Harry sighed.  "… and you guys were pretty far ahead already.  I didn't want to bother you… I thought I could catch up.  Don't tell the girls, please?" Harry begged.  He hated feeling this way.  If he kept having these episodes, it would be like Voldemort was still there disrupting his life.  He didn't want to worry Hermione and Ginny more than they were already.

Ron pulled one of Harry's arms around his shoulder and grabbed him around the waist.  He hoisted Harry up with a practiced ease that disturbed Harry quite a bit.  He shouldn't have to depend on his best friend like this.  He felt like a prat as he leaned heavily on Ron.

"If you can make it back ok and take a nap while the rest of us make supper, I won't say anything.  I just want to make sure you're alright first, ok?  If you still seem off after your nap, I'll have to ask Hermione to check you.  You know she's better with this stuff than either of us."

Harry nodded.  The potion worked well and he stopped leaning on Ron altogether as they exited the woods and entered the house.

Before he could be ambushed by questions from the girls he said, "I'm going to lie down for a few minutes.  Wake me if you need anything."  Without waiting for a response he went into his room and lay down in bed without removing any of his clothing or shoes.  The potion worked wonders when he would collapse, but it didn't give him endless energy.  He was always just as exhausted after only a half hour or so, but it gave him enough time to get to bed anyway. 

.

He was roused later by the smell of steak and onions on the grill.  He was missing his outer cloak and shoes and was tucked in under the soft covers of his bed.  Harry felt warm inside at the thought of someone taking care of him like that, even if it was a little childish. 

He stretched languidly and finally sat up.  There was a slight dizziness in his head, but he ignored it and went into the bathroom.  He felt better after cleaning up a bit and made his way out to the deck where the others were. 

It was dark out, but the lamps were all lit around the deck.  He wondered what time it was.  He had no idea when they'd gotten in or how long he slept.

"Hi, Harry, feeling rested?" asked Hermione.  Harry glanced at Ron, who shook his head, and back to Hermione.  Ron hadn't said anything, but Hermione wasn't known to be the smartest witch in the year for nothing.

"Yes, I am.  How long did I sleep anyway?" he asked in a light tone.

"About three and a half hours.  It's ten thirty now," Ginny told him.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make dinner be so late."

"That's ok, mate.  We snacked all day hiking and didn't really feel like supper until now," Ron explained, earning him disbelieving looks from everyone.  "What?  I'm not _always_ thinking about food.  I happened to enjoy my time watching that letty-vision thing.  There was a program about clock makers in Switzerland on that was really interesting."  The odd looks didn't disappear, but were combined with chuckles around the group.

They had a good supper and watched a movie afterward.  Harry didn't know which one, though.  He was still quite tired and dozed in and out through the whole thing.  His friends seemed to like it though, and that made him happy.  He didn't notice until the movie was over that he had been dozing on Ginny's shoulder all night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny.  I didn't mean to, er, make you my pillow," he apologized awkwardly. 

"That's fine, Harry.  I don't mind.  It's nice having someone keep me warm anyway," she said with a smile, which made his heart flutter out of beat for a second.

.

It was hard for Harry to think about his friends leaving in a couple days.  Instead, he tried to think of what he would do next week.  He hoped his job ideas worked out, because he couldn't stand it if he had to sit around his house alone all the time.  He only thought of these things when he was by himself in the morning, before the others got up.  Once he was with his friends again, he had fun and laughed all day.

The night before they were to leave, Harry woke with a start at two fifty-three in the morning.  He was covered in sweat and shaking.  He'd been having unremembered dreams or nightmares all week, but this one was very clear.  It was Remus.  He was alive and hurt, crying out for help.  Harry got up quietly and went to the bathroom.  He washed his face, arms, and chest, clearing the sweat from his body where he could reach.  He didn't put his sweat-soaked shirt back on.  Instead, he went to the couch in the living room and sat unmoving with his knees drawn up to his chest and hands clasped around his shins going over the nightmare over and over again.

An indeterminable amount of time later, he felt the cushion depress next to him.  An arm around his back pulled him tightly to another person.  Without thinking, he put his arms around the person and held on so tightly he would have worried he was hurting the person, had he been in the right state of mind.  They sat like that for a long time, neither moving or speaking, just sitting.

Finally, Harry lifted his head and saw that Ginny had been his anchor for the past hour or so.  That lifted his heart a little, but didn't erase the nightmare from his mind.

"Do you think there's any chance he's still alive?" Harry asked in a low whisper.  He wasn't sure if she heard him, but it didn't matter.  He didn't expect her to know any better than he did.

"It's possible.  Anything is possible.  I once heard a saying, 'Hope for the best; plan for the worst; and take what comes to the best of your ability.'  I think it's ok to hope he's alive as long as you understand the possibility that he isn't.  Either way, he wouldn't want you to suffer because of him.  Did you dream he was alive?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, because he couldn't find his voice.  How did she know that?  Well, it probably was pretty obvious to anyone that knew him.  "He was calling for help," he said in a small voice.

Ginny squeezed him tighter to her side.  "They're still searching for him, Harry.  We won't know anything until they find something."

"But Wormtail said – he said he killed him.  That bastard killed or was involved with killing all of his best school friends.  How could he do that?  I just don't understand!  That would be like me killing you or Ron or Hermione.  I can't imagine that.  I killed that – that creature, Voldemort, and I feel dirty just from that.  He was going to kill me, but I got him first, and I still feel guilty.  How can someone kill an innocent person?  Especially people that are like family.  Why did all of this have to happen?  Why did Voldemort feel he had to control everything?  Why did people like Peter follow him?  And that snake-faced _thing_ killed the rat before he could tell me where to find Remus!"

He sniffed and continued very quietly,  "I hate them so much.  They're dead and it doesn't feel like enough.  I hate that they've made me feel this way.  I feel so dark and awful for what I've done and because I still hate them.  They're dead, how can I hate someone who's not even alive?  We may have won the war, but they beat me.  I feel like the person I was died that day.  I've killed.  I'm a murderer.  Do you have any idea what that feels like?  I have taken a life by my own hand.  How do I live with that?" 

He stopped talking and pushed a hand through his hair.  He'd almost forgotten Ginny was there, even though she was still holding him.  She had tears on her cheeks.  He felt terrible for doing that to her.  "I'm sorry, Ginny.  I-I didn't mean to say all that.  I'm sorry," he finished with his head bowed.

"Don't be sorry, Harry.  You needed to say something.  This has been eating away at you since that day.  I've seen it, but I didn't know what to do to help.  I don't think anything I say can help.  There is no way I can understand what you are feeling.  I felt horrible after my first year when I had let the basilisk out and it almost killed people.  But it didn't kill anyone, and I know there is a difference.  I learned to get past that, and you'll get past this in time.  It is going to be difficult, but you can always come to me or Ron or Hermione.  Do you understand that?  It's not a burden or a chore for us to listen to you and try to help.  It's what being friends and family is all about, and you're a part of our family now.  You're a good person, never doubt that." 

She paused, gently patting the top of his head.  "I could dye your hair red if you'd feel like you fit in better with the family that way," she said with a small smile.

Harry laughed, but it came out harshly.  He smiled at her.  "Thank you for listening, Ginny.  I'm sorry if I've brought you guys down lately.  I try not to, but it's hard sometimes.  You know?  I'll have to get back to you on the red hair.  It requires serious thought."

She giggled and poked him a few times making him laugh.  "What's this?  The Boy-Who-Lived is ticklish?  I wonder how much Witch Weekly would give me for that information…" she pondered thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare, Ginny Weasley."  Harry proceeded to tickle her back and they ended up on the floor.  Harry's breath caught as he looked at her in the dim light.  He had to tell her.  Hell, he'd already told her much worse things tonight.  If that didn't make her run off, surely this wouldn't.

He lay down on the floor with his head on a small pillow next to Ginny.  She played with his hair as they sat in silence.  It wasn't a tense or awkward silence, just them sitting together quietly.  They had done this a few times in the past couple weeks since he was let out of the infirmary.  He never knew how nice something as simple as playing with hair could feel.  He closed his eyes under the relaxing feeling.

},


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Even the feeble idea of a plot was probably inadvertently taken from all the fics I've read. Sigh… someday I'll be able to write something of my own.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your kind comments! It makes me want to post more chapters. : )

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously_:

He lay down on the floor with his head on a small pillow next to Ginny. She played with his hair as they sat in silence. It wasn't a tense or awkward silence, just them sitting together quietly. They had done this a few times in the past couple weeks since he was let out of the infirmary. He never knew how nice something as simple as playing with hair could feel. He closed his eyes under the relaxing feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxx

[Chapter 3] 

_He looked up into her eyes and cleared his throat. "Ginny, I like you a lot. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked with the confidence of an experienced man._

_She smiled and cried, "I'd love to!" _

_He sat up and kissed her soundly on the lips._

_"You're the best kisser I've ever known," Ginny declared._

"Harry, wake up. You need to get back to bed."

"Mrrrhh… what?" he slurred intelligently.

Ginny laughed lightly. "You fell asleep, silly. We should both get back to bed, it's late."

Harry blushed. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know I fell asleep."

"One rarely does," Ginny concluded. "G'night, Harry."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

He felt awful. Dirty. Like a jerk. He had a dream about Ginny! While he was sleeping on her! How sick is that? Of course, it was only kissing and a rather pathetically uncreative dream, but still. He felt like such a horrible friend to have done that. What's worse, he still hadn't told her how he felt, only in the dream.

He went to bed and fell asleep quickly, despite the thoughts about Ginny running through his head. She had calmed him once again. He would tell her one day, he vowed to himself.

The next morning Ron, Ginny, and Hermione left for home. Harry had made an extra big breakfast with eggs, waffles, bacon, and a few other sides. His friends were shocked by the amount of food and had jokingly inquired if Dobby had helped. Harry just grinned and served them all.

"Thanks for staying this week, you guys," he said as he sat down to eat with them.

Hermione squeezed his hand briefly and said, "It was a good time. We'll definitely do it again, and soon."

Harry looked up at her with some surprised disbelief on his face and asked, "Really?" His voice sounded too much like a young child for his liking, but no one seemed to notice.

"Of course, mate. We've got this place to ourselves! It's great, no one to nag us to do something productive constantly. We can just have fun all the time!" Ron exclaimed with vigor.

Ginny spoke beside him and he couldn't help but smile upon hearing her voice. "Yeah, just invite us over whenever you want to explore the forest or work in the garden. I had a great time this week, we all did. I know we have to spend some time at home with mum or she'll go nutters, but I much prefer it here."

"You're all welcome here anytime. The wards are set to admit you without me having to let you in, so you can stop by even if I'm not here… say to secretly do my laundry or something," Harry commented in a flat tone.

Hermione just stared at him. Ron choked on his eggs, and Ginny laughed her bubbly infectious laughter.

"Mate, if you think I'm gonna sneak in to wash your clothes, I think you need to have Pomfrey check your head again," Ron teased. Harry stuck out his tongue at him.

All too soon, from Harry's point of view, his friends had gone. He took a shower and dressed in some casual muggle clothes. No matter how comfortable he had gotten in wizards robes, there was nothing so nice as muggle shorts and a t-shirt on a hot summer day. He cleaned up after his guests and puttered around his garden for a while. There really wasn't anything to do with it yet. The seeds had only been planted for a few days, and he realized that it had rained sometime during the night, so he didn't even have to water the soil.

Harry wondered what kind of plants Remus would have wanted in the garden. He didn't seem like a flower guy, but he was rather sweet and good at keeping secrets. Harry smiled, imagining the pale man cutting off buds for flower arrangements. That would certainly be an amusing sight. He probably would have wanted herbs and vegetables, which was what Harry and his friends had planted. Hermione and Ginny insisted on a few small flowering plants, but they were unobtrusive, so he didn't mind.

His heart wrenched with the thought of never seeing the older man again. His second father-figure gone. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't even considered his real father in the counting of father-figures. Three gone, dead, because of him. He should be glad that there were no more in line to take up the role again. They'd only end up dead or missing as well. When he dwelled on his emotions, they went in all directions. Sometimes he was so certain that Remus was just going to walk through the front door that he would have to drag himself away doing something else and remind himself that the man may not come back. Other times, he would almost drown in the misery of his loss. At those times, he would try to remind himself that they didn't have confirmation either way, and Remus could still be alive somewhere.

He went inside and watched a little television. There wasn't really anything on that interested him, but he kept flipping channels for an hour. Finally, he decided to take a nap. He really needed to find something to do with his days. His friends had only been gone a matter of hours and he was bored out of his mind.

As he was drifting to sleep, a certain red-head entered his subconscious and filled his mind with blissful images and feelings. At least his dream relationship with Ginny was going well. He woke up with a silly smile on his face, which quickly changed to a guilty grin. He noticed that he had a slight layer of sweat on his body and half-heartedly tried to convince himself that it was due to the warm weather (his mind was obediently ignoring the cooling charms on the house). He decided to take another shower, since he had that luxury.

Not many people would consider a shower a luxury, but not many people had lived with the Dursleys either. Nor had they lived in a crowded dorm with five roommates for seven years. There were certain perks to living alone, Harry decided as he just stood under the stream and didn't worry about someone needing to get in or about getting to classes on time.

He dressed in long pants and pulled a light jacket over his t-shirt. He liked the evenings when the air cooled off and it wasn't uncomfortably hot or cold outside.

Harry didn't feel like cooking for himself and decided on a walk. He made his way to the Three Broomsticks and sat at the bar. He had never sat there before, but it seemed a waste to use up a whole table on himself.

Madam Rosmerta approached with a smile. "Wanting something to eat, I suppose?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, ma'am. I'd also like to talk to you about that opening if you have the time. I can come back if you don't right now."

She went to the back and came out with a tray of good smelling food. Harry thanked her and set about eating. He was nearly finished when she came back and refilled his butterbeer.

"Now, about this job…" she trailed off.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you be willing to hire me?" he asked directly.

"Do you have any experience or references?" she asked with a straight face. A man at the end of the bar snorted into his glass, but she pointedly ignored him. Harry thought he saw the corners of her mouth twitch, but wasn't sure if she was joking, so he answered.

"Well, I have loads of experience cleaning and some cooking. I don't know about references. The professors at Hogwarts might speak for me, depending on who you ask." He wasn't sure how to answer these questions. In truth, he had no experience in anything relating to the running of a pub, but he was hopeful nonetheless. She hadn't told him no, and that was enough for him.

The man at the end of the bar grunted a laugh and spoke in a grizzly voice. "Say, Rosie, don't go pulling the lad's leg like that. Having him work here will triple your business overnight."

"You stay out of this, Angus," she glared at the man. Harry had the urge to hex him for interrupting his impromptu interview. "Now, Harry, about this 'ma'am' business. If you're going to be coming around, you need to call me Rosie, got that?"

"Yes, ma- Rosie," he smiled.

"Why do you want this job, Harry?" she asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I need something to do… and I kind of just wanted to do something normal and relaxing for a while. That doesn't mean I'll do a poor job or anything," he rushed to assure her, "…just that, well, I'm sick of fighting evil for now. Does that sound completely stupid?" he asked with a groan at his inability to articulate what he wanted.

She smiled gently, "It sounds very wise, Harry. I, for one, am glad you're taking a break. I've heard quite a bit about your years up at the castle, and they haven't been easy, eh?"

"No, Rosie, they haven't," he replied quietly, trying not to think about all that had happened since he came into the wizarding world.

"I've just one more question for you. We get a lot of folk in here, and ninety-nine out of a hundred are good, decent people, but there are those rare ugly characters. Have you any experience with more… unpleasant drunks?" she asked directly.

Harry frowned as a shadow crossed his face. "Only one," he replied quietly.

She seemed a little surprised at his response, and clearly wanted to know more, but didn't ask, for which he was glad.

"Well, Mr. Potter," she said in a false-business like tone, effectively lightening the mood, "You may start tomorrow at three in the afternoon. Just come over and I'll show you the ropes."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, Rosie. I can't wait!"

He jumped off his stool and hugged her briefly before he paid and left the pub. He was full of good food and accomplishment. He wasn't naïve enough to think he had gotten the job strictly on his own merits, but he knew he could prove himself to be a good, hard worker. He was excited to make a name for himself that he had earned, not that his mother had provided.

He had a bounce in his step on the short walk home. The village was nice at night. Torches along the streets lit them with a comforting glow, and houses had light spilling out of windows and onto the walking path. He'd come to enjoy the nighttime walks along the streets with his friends over the past week. It was nice by himself too, but a bit too empty and quiet.

He walked into his house and smiled at Hedwig as she greeted him. He read from one of the advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts tomes that he received from Remus and Sirius for Christmas in fifth year. He had read it all before, but he still found it interesting, and it was something from his godfathers. He never was sure what to think of Remus. He wasn't his godfather, but he had taken up the role after Sirius died. He was kind of like an uncle or older cousin, but the only other uncle and cousin Harry had experience with were not to be compared with his true family. At times, like now, he would simply refer to Sirius and Remus together as 'godfathers.' He was amazed that two people as great as them had taken him into their lives. He hated that he had caused their deaths. _Disappearance!_, his mind screamed in regard to Remus.

When he was tired of reading, he fixed himself a bowl of ice cream with chocolate on top and watched some animated shows on the television for a while. They didn't require much attention, so he let his mind wander and eventually go blank. He put the bowl in the sink and went to bed. Harry was excited to have something to do the next day and decided to get up early to inquire at Honeyduke's in the morning. He fell asleep quickly in the silent, lonely house.

.

He was in the middle of fixing breakfast early the next morning when a loud crack alerted him to Dobby's presence. He sighed, but found he was rather pleased to have someone to talk to, and he had always been fond of the excitable house elf.

"Good morning, Dobby."

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. Can Dobby help the great Harry Potter?" he asked with wide eyes.

Harry laughed. "Sure, why don't you finish up the eggs and bacon while I set the table. Are you going to eat with me, Dobby?"

Dobby's eyes started shimmering. "Harry Potter asks Dobby to take a meal with him? Harry Potter grows greater every day!" he cried.

Harry cringed a bit at the over-emotional elf. "Dobby, you know I've always considered you an equal. It's been five years now. Of course I'd welcome you to eat with me. Can you try to calm down any?" he asked gently, not wanting the small elf to burst into more tears.

Dobby perked up and smiled at Harry. He wasn't sure if it was real or if the house elf considered it an order. Harry decided he didn't really care at the moment. It was way too early in the morning to deal with a wailing Dobby. The calm one was much nicer to interact with.

After breakfast, Harry convinced Dobby to leave after the kitchen was cleaned up. He left the house and arrived at Honeyduke's before the store was open. He smacked himself in the head for not realizing they had later summer hours, or perhaps student weekends were the only early hours? With a shrug of the shoulders, Harry wandered over to a bench and decided to wait while watching the birds flit through the trees.

It wasn't more than a quarter of an hour before the door to the incredible candy shop was propped open to the warm summer morning.

Harry walked in and was greeted by the old proprietor with a smiling face.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Out of sweets already?" he asked with sparkling eyes. Harry had been in just two days before with his friends and they had stocked up quite well. He hadn't asked about job opportunities simply because it didn't cross his mind when he was fooling around with his friends.

Harry smiled and a pink tinge colored his normally pale cheeks. "No, sir. I had a question, actually." Harry paused, not sure why this was difficult to ask.

"Go ahead, son, business is slow this time of day."

"Well, I was wondering if you could use any help. I'd like a job, and I thought this would be a nice place to work. Do you, er, have any openings?" he asked hopefully.

He smiled down at Harry. "In truth, I haven't been looking for anyone." Harry's face fell. He was about to mutter his thanks and leave when the man started talking again. "Although, it is getting difficult to stock the shelves at times. You see, some of the products can't be moved with levitation charms, do to their own magical properties. I suppose I could use a few hours of help in the mornings a couple days a week. I'm afraid I can't pay you much, though."

"Oh, that's ok, sir. I'm not looking for a job for the money. I just need to do something… I wouldn't need payment at all, really. I mean you weren't even looking to hire anyone, and I don't want to impose on you like that. Er, what do you think?"

"I insist on compensating you in some fashion. I recall you are quite fond of chocolate frogs, correct?" Harry grinned. "I see. Well, we shall work something out. I'm well stocked for now. Would you like to come in on Wednesday morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Dave," the old shopkeeper smiled.

"Thank you, Dave. Call me Harry. When would you like me to be here?"

"Oh, how about seven o'clock. That will give us a couple hours until the shop opens so I can show you where everything is. Can you make it that early, Harry?"

"Sure. I'm also starting at the Three Broomsticks today. Shall we talk more about my schedule on Wednesday?" Harry asked, excited about his new job.

"That will be fine, Harry."

"Thank you sir, I mean Dave."

"See you in two days, bright and early, Harry."

"Have a good day," Harry called while walking out the door. He was very excited about his _two_ new jobs. He couldn't wait to get started.

Harry walked home and meandered down the path through the forest to the little pond he had discovered with his friends. He was able to watch a few animals while he sat on the soft grass, enjoying the nice day. He liked that the forest stayed relatively cool, even when it got to be noon and the sun was beating down mercilessly where the ground wasn't shaded.

Watching some tall grass swaying in the unnoticeable wind, Harry's mind wandered to long, red hair and the girl attached. Ginny had really enjoyed this part of the forest too. Harry wondered if they went camping in the future, would she sleep next to him? He blushed again, then laughed at himself. He had to be the only person able to embarrass himself in front of only himself.

How was he going to tell her how he felt? She would probably laugh in his face and tell him it was 'too little, too late.' She had gotten over her silly crush long ago. Of course, Harry knew she wouldn't laugh in his face. She was too kind to do that. No, she would gently explain to him that they weren't meant for each other. She would offer to remain friends, but Harry knew they wouldn't be. Not after he declared something like that. They would go to a polite, civil friendship and lose the closeness they had built up over the past three years.

Not for the first time Harry cursed his brain and emotions for taking so long to notice Ginny. If he had only figured it out years ago, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch and made his way back to his house. His house. It still had a nice ring to it.

It was two o'clock when he was back in the kitchen fixing a late lunch. He ate quickly and left a half hour before he needed to be at work. He knew he would get there early, but he had learned from potions classes that early lost fewer points than late.

Harry smiled at Madam Rosmerta when he entered. She was serving a table of local villagers. A couple of them waved at Harry, and he timidly waved back. Madam Rosmerta slapped one man in fun and said something that made the rest of the table laugh. He had the distinct impression they were laughing at him, but didn't know why. They didn't seem to mean any harm in it, so he let it go and sat at the bar.

"Hello, Harry. How are you today?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm great! I'm really excited to start working, Mad – Rosie." He smiled sheepishly at his slip.

"You are a charmer, aren't you, Mr. Potter?" she said wryly. He just smiled again, and she continued. "Alright, I'll show you around the kitchen first. I don't expect that you'll cook much, but you'll need to know where things are to serve. By the way, I spoke to one of your references."

"You did?" Harry asked surprised. He hadn't even given her specific names.

"Yes, I talked to Albus Dumbledore last night. He told me to inform him if I had any problems with you. Should I expect trouble, Harry?" she asked with a small smile.

"No, Rosie, I won't be any trouble. Er, well, not on purpose, anyway. I guess trouble does have a way of finding me… hmm…"

"That's quite alright, Harry. As long as you're not the cause, I'm sure we'll have no problems." She showed him where the utensils and dishes were. She also described the what the different glasses were used for. Harry had no idea serving alcoholic drinks was so complicated. Who knew that everything had its own special glass?

A chime sounded and Rosie stopped her tour. "I need to check on a customer. I'll be right back."

Harry sat on a stool that stood next to a counter. He glanced around at the small, but well stocked kitchen and giggled to himself. He was actually giddy to have a job. It was a good feeling. He knew it wasn't what some people would expect from The Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't care what they thought. He reveled in the normality of the work. He wasn't saving the world. It wasn't life or death. He was serving drinks and listening to customers. Or, he would be when he was finished training.

He found it ironic that the kind of work forced upon him when he was younger was something he was glad to do now. It was something to keep his mind of less pleasant things, like Remus, or confusing things, like Ginny. Some small part of his brain told him that he would also be very good at his job, since he had been doing it for his relatives ever since he could remember. Of course, this would be different. He would do everything willingly, and with a smile. The people he served wouldn't cringe away from him like a disease. He hoped they would tell stories and laugh late into the nights.

He knew that without his friends there, he could easily slip into a lethargic, depressed state. He was a strong person, but having lost so much sometimes made him wonder what or who he was being strong for. He never let himself dwell on those thoughts long. It was a dangerous pastime. Hence, the need for a job to occupy himself.

Rosie came back and finished detailing the kitchen to him. They were about to go back into the restaurant area when she told him to sit back on the stool and pulled up one for herself.

"I have two more questions that I wanted to ask you in private. Harry, I understand that you are still in some amount of danger." Harry was a bit startled with this change in conversation topic. "I'm not telling you this to make you leave. I just want to know that you will tell me if you think something is going on. I'm fully aware that you can take care of yourself, but working here gives us the responsibility to take care of the customers too. If you ever notice something strange, I expect you to tell me straight away. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I understand. I will always try my best to tell you if something happens. Your other question?"

"You are not required to give me an answer to my next question, but I would appreciate it if you did. Do you have any medical conditions that could affect your work or potentially cause harm to yourself or others?" she asked businesslike.

Harry swallowed. Should he tell her about the bouts of exhaustion? He had his potion that he kept on him at all times, now. He didn't really want anyone else to know about his 'condition' than already did. Although, what if he collapsed at work and no one knew what was happening? He didn't want to cause Rosie that worry.

She sat patiently waiting for his answer. "Since the last fight with Voldemort," she suppressed a flinch. "I have been occasionally overtired. Madam Pomfrey said it would probably go away with time and rest…" he trailed off, not really sure what she wanted to hear and wondering if that was enough of an explanation.

"Can you tell me anymore about it? Do you just get a little sleepy, or is it something more than that?" she asked gently. He hesitated, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone, Harry. I just want to know if it's serious so I know what to expect if it happens. Is that alright?"

"Yeah… I get completely drained sometimes. I have a potion to take when it happens, but it just gives me energy for about a half hour, so I can get someplace safe to sleep. It doesn't happen very often, and usually I've been doing fairly stressful things when it's happened. The only thing I can do is go to bed if that happens. Is that ok?" he asked shyly.

"Of course it is, dear. If it does happen, just let me know and you can nap in the office or someone can walk you home."

"You don't have to do that. I can walk home myself. The potion will give me plenty of time to get there."

"Humor me, Harry," she smirked. He finally agreed and they moved on to the bar area. He was glad to leave the topic of his health and watched in fascination as she mixed a few drinks. It was disturbingly like potions, without the danger of blowing up the room. He found he could mix the drinks just fine under Rosie's tutelage and briefly wondered if she could teach him potions. He snickered at the thought. He couldn't learn from a 'Potions Master' but could from a pub owner.

The pub got more crowded as the day wore on into night. After a few hours, Harry was allowed to serve tables on his own, but he couldn't mix the drinks, yet. He hadn't made very many earlier in the day, and Rosie wanted to start him off slow. So, he was happily carrying trays to and from tables, earning strange looks from most of the establishments customers.

Finally, one person got up the courage (or enough alcohol) to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"You defeated You-Know-Who?"

"If 'You-Know-Who' is Voldemort, then yes, I did." It bothered him that people still weren't using the real name instead of stupid phrases. Of course, most of the people within hearing range flinched at the name.

"Why are you working in a bar in a tiny village?"

Harry smiled. "I needed work, and Madam Rosmerta needed help. I got lucky."

A witch spoke up. "But surely you could have found work somewhere more suitable."

"Suitable for whom? I'm happy here."

"Don't you think you're overqualified for this job?" a different wizard asked.

"I wasn't aware everyone was looking at my resume. Just out of curiosity, what qualifications do I have? I've never own or operated a business. So, if anything, I'm under qualified for this job, but I am learning," he said with a smile.

"Harry, can you help me in the kitchen a moment?" asked Rosie.

Harry nodded and followed her in.

"You're causing quite a stir out there," she commented.

"I'm sorry," he said with a grimace. "I didn't think people would actually come and question me on my job choices. Merlin, what do they want from me? I never asked to be their hero," he muttered.

"People need heroes, Harry. Just put up with it a bit more, and they'll see that this is what you want and leave you alone. I hope you're having fun out there," she half-asked.

Harry smiled. "Oh, I am. Everyone is so happy and friendly. Well, until the minor inquisition, but you're right, it'll pass."

They left for the main room again and Harry saw a sight that made his grin almost split his face in two. Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick were seated at a table in the middle of the floor.

Harry walked over and asked them, "Can I get you anything, Professors?"

"'Arry," Hagrid boomed. "It's great ta see yeh smilin' again. I'll just have a butterbeer tonight."

"I'll have the same, Mr. Potter. I must say, I was a little surprised when I spoke to the Headmaster this morning. I don't remember discussing restaurant management in our career sessions," McGonagall said with a stern look. It softened into a smile and she whispered for his ears only, "I'm glad you've taken your own path, Harry. I'm very proud of you, and I know James and Sirius would be too. Lily might have accused them of corrupting you, but she would be here on your first night if she could."

Harry swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and blinked several times. He had rarely heard such personal or touching things from his old head of house, but it meant a lot to him that she told him that. He noticed that she didn't mention Remus, but he didn't bring it up. Instead he turned to little Professor Flitwick.

"I'm afraid I'll be going against the trend once more," he said with a few squeaks. "I'll have cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella."

Harry chuckled. "It's not butterbeer, but I don't think that's against the trend for you, professor."

"And how would you know what I drink, Mr. Potter? I don't think I've been in here with students around since your third year when you were most certainly not allowed in Hogsmeade."

Harry blushed and avoided his eyes. "Er, I'll just go get those drinks, professors."

He heard laughter behind him and his face burned even brighter red. He was excited when he saw the professors, but now he knew they were only there to humiliate him. Well, not really, but it was a little embarrassing.

The night went on, and Harry had a good time serving and chatting with customers. The room started to empty around eleven o'clock, and by midnight the last of the stragglers were gone. Harry and Rosie took a half hour to clean up the biggest messes, then called it quits. Rosie informed him that she did the complete cleaning in the mornings before opening. She asked him to come back at the same time the next day.

Harry walked down the silent streets of the village, looking at the stars above. Looking up while walking isn't the most intelligent thing to do, which Harry learned when he walked chin first into a tree. He sped his way home after that, alternately cursing himself and laughing at his stupidity.

He crashed into bed with the satisfied sleepiness that comes from a day of work. Sleep came quickly and was relatively dreamless.

.

The next morning he spent some time out in the garden. He could see some seedlings coming up and a few weeds. He pulled up the weeds and threw them in the edge of the woods behind his house. He heard a quiet whimper and went to see what it was.

He pushed back a bush to see a medium sized, older puppy. It was a German Shepard if he could remember right from some of Aunt Marge's pictures of dog shows. He looked around for any other dogs or people and finding none, brought the puppy back to the house. He decided to ask around the pub that night to see if anyone had lost a dog. Meanwhile, he fed it some left over eggs and bacon from breakfast and played with it in the backyard.

"What's your name, little guy?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm going to call you Simon until we find your owners. Is that ok with you?"

The large puppy tilted his head to the side, then jumped up and barked his agreement. Harry laughed and threw the stick they had been playing with. Simon chased after it and brought it back with a proud look.

Harry stopped playing with Simon when it was time for him to get cleaned up and eat before going to work. He wondered what he should do with the dog. It did seem rather intelligent for a puppy. It had learned the fetch game and a few other tricks in the space of two hours. Maybe he could just ask it to stay in his yard and it would understand. He also asked Hedwig to keep an eye on the pup.

Harry got to work on time, despite the one-sided argument he'd had with his owl. She seemed to think she was too good to be a dog-sitter, so he bribed her with bacon. It worked every time. He wondered if it was weird that he had talked more to animals that day than he usually did with people on a normal day. Then he decided he didn't care.

That night he asked around the bar, but no one seemed to know anything about a missing dog. He let everyone know that he would keep it until the owners were found. He asked everyone to let him know if they heard anything.

He had another fun night of work and returned home to find the puppy sleeping by the back door. Harry invited him inside for the night and went to bed soon after. The dog was sleeping on the floor at the foot of his bed. It was nice to have someone else in the house. Hedwig was usually out all night hunting. He decided living alone might not be all bad with his pets there.

.

He woke up at six the next morning after only four hours of sleep. He decided right then that he needed to arrange his Honeyduke's morning not to come after a Three Broomsticks night. He felt more refreshed after breakfast and a shower. He let Simon outside with the same directions as the day before and went to his other job.

Harry avoided looking at Dave as he showed him around the basement of the store. Harry had been there many times due to the tunnel directly to Hogwarts, but he didn't want his new employer to know that. He just looked around with interest at the different products in storage.

His time at the candy shop wasn't as exciting as at the pub, because he worked before the store opened, but it was relaxing in a different way. He was allowed to listen to the Wizard Wireless Network while he filed away stacks of goodies in the different shelves.

He was finished at Honeyduke's at eleven, so he decided to go home and have lunch. Dave made sure he left with a handful of chocolate frogs, for which Harry thanked him repeatedly.

He made his way to the Three Broomsticks shortly after cleaning up his lunch and feeding Simon one of his pot pies. He also wrote a short note to Hagrid explaining the puppy and asking for advice on food and other general puppy care.

Harry walked through the door of the pub and greeted Rosie with a smile and a quick hello before he went in the back to wash his hands.

He came out and asked, "What can I help you with, Rosie?"

"You're quite an eager worker, Harry. I must say I'm impressed so far. Would you mind cleaning up the kitchen for me? I didn't have the chance this morning."

"Of course. The cleaning supplies are in the tall cabinet on the left, right?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Yes, they are. Good memory you've got in that unruly head."

Harry laughed when she laughed and left to clean the kitchen. He scrubbed the counters until they shined like a newly pressed galleon after organizing the store cupboard and cleaning up any other miscellaneous mess. He glanced out into the serving area and saw that Rosie had things well under control, so he filled up another bucket of water and cleaner and went to work on the grimy floor. It looked like it hadn't had a proper scrubbing in years, which was probably the case. He knew it was swept every few days, but he doubted it got more treatment than that very often.

His mind wandered again to Remus and what he would think of Harry's job. Harry was sure he would support whatever he decided to do. He wished Remus was there. He even imagined him sitting out in the bar. The image became so real that Harry was forced to stick his head out the door and find out for sure. He was sorely disappointed and had to spend a few minutes breathing deeply to get his emotions under control again. He was glad no one needed anything in those few minutes. He steered his thoughts instead to Ginny. She always made him feel better, whether in person or in thought, and she didn't let him down. He was lost in the memory of one of his more questionable dreams when he heard footsteps approaching. He was just finishing up when Rosie opened the door into him and he jerked.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know you were back there."

"Oh, it's alright, Rosie. I'm just about finished," Harry replied.

Rosie didn't say anything for a few minutes, so he dumped the contents out of the cleaning bucket and walked over to her.

"Is everything ok, Rosie?" he asked a little concerned. She hadn't moved or said anything since entering the kitchen. He hoped he hadn't screwed anything up too badly.

"Harry, how did you get this place so clean?" she asked quietly.

"I just scrubbed it for a while. Do you want me to do anything else in here?" he asked.

"No, no, you've done a wonderful job. Have you been working straight this whole time?"

"Well, er, yes. I hadn't finished until now." Harry was a little confused. Maybe she didn't want the kitchen so clean. Perhaps it was one of those wizard things he had never learned. It seemed odd, but after seven years in a magical community he did discount anything without proof.

"Harry, it's almost ten o'clock," she said exasperated.

"It is? Merlin, I'm sorry. I'll do it faster next time, I swear," Harry promised. He wondered if he'd blown the job after only three days. She didn't look exactly pleased with how long the cleaning had taken him. Of course, she didn't really seem mad either. He was confused.

"Harry, you should have taken a break for supper. In fact, you should have taken more than one break in the time you've been working in here. Hagrid is here, go sit with him and I'll bring you something to eat."

"It's ok, Rosie. I can just have a quick bite if you need anything else."

Rosie smiled. "Kid, you're way too helpful for your own good. It's time to take a break. Go sit." She pointed to the door and Harry obeyed.

The half-giant wasn't hard to find among the tables, and Harry quickly made his way to him and sat down.

"Evenin', Harry. How are yeh likin' yer job?" Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled widely. "I really like it, Hagrid. It's nice not to have to sit home alone all day."

Rosie walked up with a plate. "Here you are, Harry. I'm letting you off for the rest of the night, so you can stay and chat as late as you want or go home to rest."

Harry nodded unenthusiastically. He was worried that he'd really messed up somehow tonight. Harry thought Rosie had looked pleased by the kitchen, but maybe he was wrong.

"Harry," she called his attention.

"Yes?"

"You are not in trouble. I'm very impressed with your work. I just think you've done more than enough for tonight, so you're free to go when you wish. Besides, it's not all that busy and we'll probably clear out early anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry nodded, feeling relieved. He would just have to try and remember to take breaks next time. It never occurred to him to stop working before he was done. Completing his assigned tasks had been drilled into his head by punishments from his aunt and uncle when he left things incomplete. Usually, he had so many chores to do in a day that he had to work straight to get even half done. If he had ever been caught taking a break, he didn't even want to imagine what would have happened.

"I got yer letter," said Hagrid, mercifully pulling Harry away from his thoughts of the Dursleys.

"Oh? Oh, the dog. Do you have any idea who he might belong to?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I haven't heard of a lost dog 'round these parts for at least a couple years. Sometimes magical pups show up in strange places. I can take a look at 'im and see if he's had magic infusion if you like."

"What is magic infusion? I haven't heard of regular breeds of dogs being magical."

"Tha's 'cause most aren't. Some wizard breeders use special spells and potions on their dogs to make 'em more intelligent, faster, or whatever other thing they want. I'd like ter meet the little guy," said Hagrid with a kiddish grin.

Harry smiled. "Sure. I'm about finished here," Harry said pointing to his plate. "Are you in a hurry to get back to the castle, or do you want to come now? I understand it's pretty late and all…"

"Now is jus' fine, Harry," assured Hagrid as he downed the rest of his mulled mead in one gulp.

They both said their goodbyes to Madam Rosmerta and left the pub. Harry liked walking next to Hagrid. It made him feel invisible to the eyes of the public.

When they approached the house, Harry went around back instead of going inside. The pup was laying outside the backdoor again, as calm as can be.

"I've decided to call him Simon until the owners come. I'm not sure what to feed him though, like I told you in the letter. I've just been giving him table scraps so far. He seems to like them, but are they good for a dog?"

Hagrid looked at the pup closely and spoke a few words Harry didn't know. The dog glowed a soft golden brown for a minute, then it faded. Hagrid nodded to himself.

"Yeh, tha's a magically infused German Shepard you got there. They say the dogs go where they're needed, so I guess Simon's needed here. He seems to have chosen you, Harry. Great honor, that. These dogs can sense character better than any animal or device I've seen. Put a sneak-o-scope to shame, they can."

"What? But I can't have a dog," said Harry with surprise.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allo-" Harry started to say, but stopped. He was allowed now. He was an adult and had his own house and two jobs. He should be able to have a dog if he wanted. But could he take care of one? Granted, this one seemed to take care of himself pretty well. He decided it was worth a shot. The worst that could happen would be the dog leaving again. He made himself believe that was the worst that could happen. He hated having to convince himself of things; it was really very hard to argue against your own brain.

Harry smiled at the dog. "Well, Simon. Do you want to stay with me?" The dog barked excitedly and wagged his tail.

"I'll send yeh some food," Hagrid offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Hagrid. Could you just tell me where to get it?" Harry asked.

"Well, there isn' a place here in town for it. I have it delivered. I'll send enough over for a few days with the order form. How's that?" Hagrid grinned through his bushy facial hair.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Hagrid. Do you want to come inside for some night tea?" Harry asked politely. He was actually too tired to have guests at the moment, but years of politeness training wouldn't let him get away without at least offering. He felt a little guilty when he couldn't stifle a yawn.

Hagrid just smiled and shook his head. "It's abou' midnight already. You should get to bed, young man," Hagrid mock-scolded. "See yeh again soon, Harry. G'night, Simon." The pup bowed in reply making Harry and Hagrid laugh.

As much as he enjoyed the half-giant's company, it really was time for bed. He'd had a long day and just wanted to crawl under the soft blankets and go to sleep.

He let Hedwig out for her night hunting, and Simon curled up on the floor by the foot of his bed again. The two animals didn't seem to mind one another. They appeared to be completely ignorant to the fact that there was another animal in the vicinity. Harry shrugged, it was better than having an owl-dog battle in his bedroom. He giggled sleepily at the thought of charging admission to such an event and drifted off.

.

Harry cursed his early rising mind when it was clear that his body simply did not agree with the idea of getting out of the comfortable bed. He compromised by taking a long lazy bath instead of a quick shower like usual. His muscles were somewhat sore after the hard cleaning he'd done the night before, and the hot water felt good.

Eventually, he pulled himself out and got dressed for the day. He was excited to go to work already and it was only ten in the morning! He busied himself with food and a movie while he ate.

The movie was about some teenagers that had overdramatic love-lives. The characters acted like dating was the most important thing in life. Harry wondered if that was what his teenage years were supposed to have been like. He had to admit that not everyone worried about being killed on an almost daily basis for the majority of their adolescence.

He remembered the trouble he'd had with Cho and briefly with Susan. Those relationships (if he could really call them that) dominated his thoughts when there wasn't a life or death situation at hand. Of course, he seemed to have more problems than fun with relationships, and he could contribute that to one more thing Voldemort managed to disrupt in his life.

He felt bad about Susan. She had been something to help get his mind off of Sirius at the time. They had never gotten very serious at all, but he still felt guilty. He'd finally made himself explain to her that he didn't think they should date, but he had really never meant to hurt her. She was really great about it and they became friends. Not overly close friends, but they were able to have fun and talk to each other without any awkwardness. He hadn't tried with anyone after Susan. He became too involved in the war and simply didn't have the time if he had any hope of staying caught up in his classes.

Now there was no war to stop him. No Voldemort to interrupt his life. He thought of Ginny and smiled. He hoped there was something there. He would never know until he talked to her about it, but he was afraid. Simple as that. He could freely admit it (in his head) despite being a courageous Gryffindor. If he told her, she would reject him and their friendship might be damaged. If she did, by some miracle, accept him, he would lose the Weasleys as the only people he could call family. He'd seen how her older brothers reacted to her boyfriends. They were not welcome.

He struggled out of his thoughts and continued watching the movie. He laughed a few times at the main character's friends. They lightened the mood a bit from the rather serious romantics happening. He felt horrible for the girl when she found out the boy she liked had lied to her. But he also felt bad for the guy; he'd never intended to hurt her. Things just got all mixed up. It was similar to the confusion he'd experienced with Cho when she was jealous of Hermione back in fifth year. He was very happy when the two characters resolved their misunderstandings and kissed to make up. He caught himself blushing as he pictured he and Ginny standing in that sunset, wrapped in each other's arms.

He shook his head, '_Get a hold of yourself, Potter. That's your best friend's sister, who doesn't like you._' It didn't matter how many times he told himself that. He couldn't get rid of the feelings that he had developed for her, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to.

Harry readied for work and headed out for another enjoyable night at the Three Broomsticks. His duties were much the same as they had been the past few nights, and he was able to join in on more of the banter from the local patrons. They no longer questioned his reasons for working in a pub and started to build a gently teasing relationship with the boy. Harry loved it. A few comments were similar to his aunt and uncle's about his 'scruffy head' or the like, only without any hint of malice.

When Harry arrived home that evening, he was in a good mood, which only got better when he found Pig, Ron's tiny owl, flitting around his room. He removed two scrolls and set out a saucer of water next to an owl treat.

He unrolled the first, which was written in Ron's messy hand.

_Harry,_

_How has your first week on your own been? Mum heard from Dumbledore that you got the job at the Three Broomsticks! I hope you're having fun, mate. I've been keeping busy talking to some Ministry people dad knows. He thinks I can get a job there for a few months until we get our N.E.W.T. results and decide what to do. Have you heard from Hermione? If not, I'm sure you will soon. I knew she liked books, but I can't believe she's actually working with them! Ack! I don't think I'll ever understand that witch. Anyway, I'm working on getting over to your place to visit again. Of course, mum wants you to come here instead. You know how she is. I gotta go degnome the garden. _

_See you,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the offer of joining the Weasleys at the Burrow. He would be sure to arrange a visit soon, but he wanted to work a while before asking for time off. He wondered what Ron had done to earn the punishment of degnoming the garden, then decided he didn't want to know. He picked up Ginny's letter and his heart fluttered. He told himself he was acting like a girl and forced his shaking hands to steady. However, this may only have been achieved because he pressed them against his thighs.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you faring? I bet you're bored out of your mind, but you have a job to keep you busy. I'm so excited for you! How do you like it? What's it like working in a pub? You must tell me. I've been busy working on summer assignments. I want to get them all out of the way early so I don't have them hanging over my head all summer. Hey, what do you think about going to some National League games this summer? I'll ask Ron to look at the schedule, although you probably have one too come to think of it. Write soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry decided he didn't care if Hedwig, Simon, and Pig looked at him strange, he wasn't even trying to hide the grin after reading her letter. He laughed to himself in excitement at the prospect of seeing a professional Quidditch match. The only one he'd seen was the World Cup before everything came crashing down in his life. He'd forgotten that he would be free to go to games now with minimal security risk. He guessed that Dumbledore would _encourage_ a guard or two, but decided it would be worth it. Heck, maybe he'd invite Tonks along. She was a more than worthy opponent for anyone daring enough to come at them, and she had the added bonus of being a lot of fun.

Harry decided to write them back in the morning. He could barely keep his eyes open and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up sometime around four and made it to his bed where he crashed again.

The following days were much the same as the rest of the week. He replied to Ron and Ginny, telling them both that it would be great to go to a few Quidditch games this summer and that they were welcome to visit anytime. He said he was having a great time at work, which was true, and told them about the additional hours at Honeyduke's.

He worked late Friday and Saturday night, and Madam Rosmerta gave him Sunday and Monday off. She said that he could expect a normal schedule of Tuesday through Saturday with hours starting at three until closing time, which varied depending on the day and number of customers. If he wanted other days off, all he had to do was tell her ahead of time. She made sure he was clear on that point. He grinned and asked if it was alright to take time off for Quidditch games. She told him he could even have an after-party in the pub. He was relieved that he didn't have to worry about asking for time off.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came over on Sunday for a few hours in the afternoon, then they all went to the Burrow for supper. Predictably, Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry, checking that he was eating enough at home and reminding him that he was welcome anytime. He was a little embarrassed by the attention, but used to it by now, and it warmed him to know he had a place he could go if he needed.

.

Monday he had to himself, since his friends were busy, and he didn't have to work anywhere. He walked with Simon at his side and Hedwig above him, like he'd done almost everyday, and went all the way to the end of the village in the opposite direction of the main road. The village was very spread out with each house having a large yard and ample privacy, and he had yet to go all the way to the end of the residential area.

He came upon the last house on the road and saw a sign in front, 'Children of Peace.' It was a children's home. Harry didn't know it existed; he hadn't heard anyone talking about it before. He saw witches and wizards bustling about and realized the place must be just starting.

He approached cautiously and asked a witch with a roll of parchment, "Excuse me, but can I help with anything?"

She waved him off and said distractedly, "In a minute." After directing a few pieces of furniture to the proper places, she turned to him. "What was that, dear?"

Harry smiled, "I was wondering if I could help at all?"

"Well, I think we have everything set up, now. The children will be arriving in fifteen minutes by portkey. It was a mad rush trying to get this place ready on time," she said shaking her head.

"Where are the children coming from?" Harry asked.

"They are children of parents who were attacked by Death Eaters. They have been in Ministry lodging until now. Thankfully, there are only a dozen kids in all that have to live here." She grimaced. "That sounded horrible didn't it? Even one orphaned child is too many, but it wasn't as bad as I expected."

Harry dropped his gaze to the ground and nodded, unsure of what to say. How had he never considered other orphans? He'd seen couples die in visions only to find out later that they had children staying with friends or at school. He'd never thought about them, though. He noticed he wasn't breathing quite right and focused on correcting that.

The woman was shouting orders to three other workers and turned back. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Grace Young. I'll be running things here."

Harry looked up and took her offered hand. "Harry. Nice to meet you." She gasped slightly and looked at him for the first time with her full attention.

"You're Harry Potter," she said evenly.

"Yes, I know," he smiled. "Call me Harry."

"And you really want to help?" she asked hopefully.

"Very much. I know something of orphans…" he said stupidly and wished he hadn't.

She smiled sadly. "Yes, of course you do. Well, there really isn't much more to be done with the house, but we could always use help with the kids. We'll have them from ages two to thirteen. I know many of them will want someone to talk to, and they don't always like talking to adults."

"I'm an adult," said Harry with a smile.

"Yes, but you're not a stuffy old coot like most of the people they've been with at this point," she smirked. "It really is a big thing to ask of anyone. But if you truly want to, I won't refuse any willing help."

"Thank you," said Harry softly. "I'm afraid I don't really know what to do, but I'll come by and just hang out with the kids if that's alright."

"That would be perfect, Harry."

"I should be able to be here from, say, eleven until two thirty if that's ok."

"You can choose whatever hours you'd like, Harry. You're the volunteer. Oh," she cried when she looked at her watch. "The kids will be here any second. I need to get them all sorted out today, but you can come over tomorrow or whenever you have time…"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sure, that would be great. I'll see you around eleven, or a little after, tomorrow. Good luck!" he called as he walked away from the busy house.

Harry couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he made his way back home. He was pleased with the jobs he had already, but volunteering to work with kids would be completely different. He was excited and anxious. He didn't really know how to deal with kids, but he had helped with the first years a few times in sixth and seventh year. He knew that wasn't the same as having experience with young children, but he was sure Grace would show him what he needed to know.

He felt like he would be doing something worthwhile, but not earth-shattering. Harry knew that his fight against the darkness was vital to both the wizarding and muggle worlds, but it always seemed so destructive. He had only succeeded in ruining lives in battle. Yes, the Death Eaters needed to be stopped, but he couldn't help thinking that everyone that died or was sent to Azkaban was a father or mother or had other family that would miss them. Now was his chance to help some kids' lives, even in a small way. He didn't have any delusions about being a miracle counselor or anything of the sort. He just wanted to talk and listen to any orphaned children who needed it.

Harry went to bed early that night, because he was working at Honeyduke's in the morning. He smiled with the realization that he might be able to get through this point in his life with the help of everyone around him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Just a quick note. Simon, the dog, was just begging to be in the story, and I can't resist sad puppy eyes, so I caved. Also, Grace and Children of Peace (CoP) will continue to be in the story, along with some other original characters. I'm only mentioning this because they don't have a main role or anything, so don't get too annoyed with them if you don't like OC's. I usually hate them, but who am I to tell them to get out of the story? Harry wanted to go investigating; it's not my fault. : ) Right. So, please review!


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer****: ** See previous chapters if your confused about this.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 

Harry sat in the clearing in the forest with the pond; Ginny was lying down with her head in his lap.  He dragged a small white flower over her cheeks and forehead, causing her to giggle and slap his hand away playfully. 

_"Harry, that tickles, stop it."_

_"You like it," he said with a small smile._

_"No I don't, it tickles," she said with a slightly whiney voice._

_"Whining doesn't suit you Miss Weasley," Harry said in a professorial tone._

_She stuck her tongue out at him in response._

_"Tell me.  When you like something, you smile.  Correct?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I guess," she said, swatting at his hand again._

_"And when you are really enjoying yourself, you laugh.  Is that true?"_

_"Ah, yeah," she said hesitantly. _

_"Well, you smile and laugh when I tickle you, so you must like it," he said smugly._

_"I think you need to take a logic class," she replied dryly._

_"I happen to like my logic, thank you very much."  He poked at her sides lightly to tickle her some more._

_She laughed and sat up next to him.  "If you're not going to stop, I'll have to make you."_

_"Promise?" Harry smirked and was somewhat surprised by her reaction._

_Ginny tackled him, suffocating him with kisses.  He made no resistance, drinking in the feel of her mouth and body on top of him.  She drew her hand up his skin under his shirt, and his skin burned for more at the touch.  He responded by massaging her back under the thin summer top.  She sucked on a spot just under his jaw that drove him mad, while he responded by kissing the dip in her collar bone, and Ginny melted against him, breathing heavily.  One of them let out a whimper-like moan, but he couldn't tell who.  It didn't matter; it only fueled both of their actions.  He hardly realized his shirt was pulled off until he felt the grass on his shoulder blades.  Harry slipped his hands under her shirt and tugged on the hem.  She parted their lips as he finished removing the obstructive clothing.  Harry reveled in the feel of her skin against his, and as she moved above him, his only worry was that he'd lose himself before long._

Harry awoke panting and shuddering in imagined pleasure.  He took several deep breaths, trying to settle his speeding heart.  He was sorely disappointed when he opened his eyes in his dark, lonely room.  He was suddenly very aware of not being in Ginny's presence.  Although, he had to admit to himself that he would be beyond embarrassed if Ginny was there to see him now.  He looked at the clock at saw that it was only fifteen minutes before he'd planned on getting up, so he stumbled into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Once he was suitably cooled down, he turned up the heat and finished washing up.  He forced himself to put images of Ginny out of his mind as he ate a small breakfast and walked to the store.  He couldn't help but feel ashamed at his reaction to the dream.  Of course, once he realized that his mind had come up with the dream, he felt even worse.  She was a good friend and essentially family; he shouldn't have these feelings about her, and he most certainly shouldn't be having dreams like _that_ about her.  However, no matter how much he told himself he couldn't have her, the more he wanted to Floo to the Burrow and declare his undying love.  Harry snorted at himself when he'd thought that.  It was so utterly unlike him.  He knew he would never do that, but someday he may work up the courage to tell her, more calmly, how he felt. 

Harry worked from six until ten thirty at Honeydukes, filling containers, stocking shelves, and doing anything else Dave needed him to do.  The work helped to control his thoughts, which kept straying to the dream of him and Ginny.  When he was finished, he was again piled with treats and sent on his way by a grinning Dave.

Harry sped his way down the lanes, through the spread out residential area of town until he reached the last house.  The 'Children of Peace' house.  He stood for a minute and just smiled at the laughter coming from the back yard.  He guessed many of the younger children didn't yet understand the seriousness of being kept here.  They probably weren't aware that they'd never see their parents again.  In many ways the younger children were more fortunate than the older, since they didn't know what they were missing.  Of course, like Harry, they would never get the chance to know their parents either.  He had no idea how to determine which was worse.  After another minute of thought, he decided it didn't really matter which was worse.  Neither should have happened. 

He approached the door and knocked using the friendly angel shaped door knocker.  The door opened to the tired, but happy, face of Grace.  She smiled and invited him inside.

"It's good to see you, Harry," she said with relief in her voice.

"I'm happy to be here.  I've brought some candy from Honeydukes, if you permit the children to have it."  Harry remembered hearing some mothers restrict the amount of candy their children ate, especially around meal times.  It was near lunch time, after all.  Of course, Aunt Petunia had never restricted Dudley from candy, and Harry was permanently banned, so he didn't really know how middle ground worked in this area. 

She beamed at him and brought out a wicker basket for him to place the mound of treats.  She set it on top of a tall cupboard and explained to his questioning look.

"I'll give them each a piece after lunch.  If I left the bowl out, no doubt one child would eat it all and make themselves sick.  Would you like to meet them, now?  They're all outside, since it's such a beautiful day."

She led him through the house and out the back sliding doors.  To Harry, the house looked somewhat muggle-like, although bigger than it should have been by outward appearance.  He didn't think too much of it, though, as the only wizarding homes he knew of were the Burrow and the Black house, which were complete opposites.  Like muggle homes, Harry guessed there were probably a large array of styles of homes in the wizarding world. 

With a jolt, he realized that he lived in a wizarding home, now.  He never really considered it as one, because it was so very 'muggle' compared to the other two homes with which he was familiar, but that fact complimented his earlier idea about the wide variety of homes.  He stopped thinking about it as they walked out the back door.

The back yard was a very large area with soft grass and few trees.  There was a small patch of woods beyond, but nothing big enough to hold any dangerous creatures.  It would probably be a fun place to play or build a children's hide-out of sorts.  He remembered reading about such things in muggle fiction novels when he was younger.  One of his classmates in primary school talked about a 'tree house,' he recalled.  He hoped he'd be able to learn about some of those things while spending time here, both for his own, as well as the children's benefit.

Grace waved over a lanky boy probably around the age of twelve or thirteen from the look of him.  He had a smile on his face as he interacted with the other children, but Harry could see a sadness in his eyes that mirrored his own. 

Harry was suddenly unsure of what he was supposed to do and if he could do it.  What if he just made things worse?  What if he upset the kids and drove them to a life of darkness?  He, of all people, knew that a few kind words and a dozen chocolate frogs couldn't make the pain go away.  Strangers could say they cared, but you could tell by their false smiles and over-expressive words that they didn't, not really.  And they would never understand.  He wanted to leave.  What was he thinking coming here? 

Grace cut through his muddled mind with her introductions.  "Max, this is Harry.  He's going to come over every once in a while to chat or play games.  Harry, this is Max.  He our eldest and attends Hogwarts.  He is thirteen, so he'll be in his third year this fall."  She smiled at the boy and he smiled politely back and shook Harry's hand.  By the boys wide eyes and the glance to his forehead, Harry knew he recognized him.  He hadn't done anything, yet, and Harry was searching for something to say.  He thought he remembered seeing the boy around school.

"Nice to meet you, Max.  You're in Ravenclaw, right?" asked Harry.  He really hoped he was right, or he'd just made a right mess of things.

Max grinned and looked a little awed that the Boy-Who-Lived recognized him.  "Yes, sir."

Harry made a face at the title.  "_Eugh_, call me Harry.  I just left school; I'm not old enough to be called 'sir.'"

Max laughed at that, "True.  Do you want to meet my sister, Melissa?"

"Sure," Harry smiled.  He followed Max over to a little girl with spiral, blond pig-tails.  She was very cute, like one of those kids on ads for children's products. 

Max sat down in the grass next to her, and Harry sat in front of them, facing her.  She was drawing with charmed crayons.  Her oddly shaped stick man was walking about the page, occasionally colliding with a rock or misshapen tree.

"Lissa, this is Harry Potter.  He's here to visit us," Max said to the small girl. 

She looked up at Harry with big eyes, and nervously looked to her big brother.  She pulled him down and whispered something in his ear.  Harry thought it sounded like "Bad or good," but he wasn't sure.

Max chuckled at her and said, "He's good, don't worry.  Maybe you can explain your picture to him."  He looked at Harry apologetically and said, "Sorry, she's only three.  She doesn't really know about you and all.  She won't talk to anyone unless I tell her they're ok.  Last night I had to introduce each kid and Grace before she would even leave my side for bed."  He rolled his eyes, but Harry could see that he was a very good, protective older brother.

Harry smiled, "It's ok.  I don't often get to meet people in this world that don't already know me.  It's a relief."

Melissa apparently took her brother's word and sat on Harry's lap with her picture.  He didn't really know what to do, but he put a hand on her side so she wouldn't topple off.  He looked on amused as she explained the picture.

"Max play hide-n-seek," she said pointing at the wandering stick figure.

"Oh?  Who's hiding?" Harry asked her.

"Me," she said obviously.

"Where are you hiding?"

She wiggled her finger at him, looking suspiciously at her brother, so he bent closer as she whispered loudly in his ear, "Behind the rock.  Shh, don't tell."

Harry smothered his laugh and nodded conspiratorially.  "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  He glanced at Max, who was laughing behind his hand, and had easily heard his little sister's answer. 

Harry met the other kids over the next hour.  There were only eight, instead of the dozen or so that Grace had expected.  The Ministry was able to find relatives for a handful of the children, and placed them in homes already.  Harry hoped they were better relatives than what he had been stuck with.  He almost wanted to go find the rest and make sure they were safe in their new homes.  He decided to check with Mr. Weasley to see if they had interviewed the families or not.  It seemed a good place to start.

He asked the kids if any of them were scared of dogs, and when none of them said they were, he asked Grace if he would be allowed to bring Simon along someday.  She agreed, and Harry made a mental note to bring him one day that week. 

Grace gave him some lunch with the other children and brushed off his refusals as well as Mrs. Weasley.  She made him feel like one of the kids, and except for the embarrassment, it was a good feeling.  He felt like he belonged somewhere.  He was an orphan, but he wasn't alone.  It was a kind of bond that wasn't possible with Ron or Hermione.  He wouldn't trade them for anything, but it was nice to know someone else knew how he felt at times. 

He had found out that Grace was an orphan, too.  Although, she was sixteen when her parents died, so she was quite a bit older than the kids under her care.  She said that it didn't matter how old a person was, it hurt to lose parents and any other family.  She'd taken care of her little sister who was twelve at the time.  She loved working with kids, and she found that this was her dream job.  It was difficult, but she told Harry that there was nothing she'd rather do.  Despite that, one of her greatest wishes was that places such as 'Children of Peace' would be made unnecessary.  Harry agreed.

Harry glanced at his watch and almost spit out his pumpkin juice.  It was twenty minutes until three o'clock.  "Grace, I have to get to work.  I'll be back tomorrow, though, ok?"

"Of course, Harry.  Sorry for keeping you," she said uncertainly.  She looked like she was afraid he wouldn't come back.

Harry just smiled.  "It's ok; it wasn't your duty to watch the clock for me.  I'll have to set an alarm next time," he said half-joking.  She laughed and bid him goodbye.  He offered quick goodbyes to Max, Melissa, and the other children, and ran all they way to the Three Broomsticks.

He rushed in the back door and leaned on a counter to catch his breath.  Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had about a minute to spare.  So, he washed his face and hands in the small bathroom and shook out his muscles.  He hadn't run like that since before the last fight with Voldemort.  It was a good feeling.  There was a certain freeing quality to running full speed down an empty road.  It wasn't as good as flying, but it was close. 

Still panting slightly, Harry walked out and met Madam Rosmerta in front of the bar.

She smiled with her greeting, "Hello, Harry.  Did you run all the way here?" she asked with some concern and amusement.

He nodded sheepishly.  "Yes, I wasn't watching the clock very carefully, so I had to run to get here on time."

"Why didn't you just Floo, dear?"

"Oh, er, my fireplace is restricted to most places.  I wasn't at my house anyway, though.  I was at the new children's home at the edge of town.  Honestly, I didn't even think of asking if they had a Floo I could use.  Quite a brilliant hero I am," he grimaced.  She was aware of what he thought about his hero status and just laughed at him and walked over to a table in the corner where three witches sat sipping their drinks. 

She threw a rag over her shoulder at Harry and said, "Polish the bar, then wash up and work on some drinks, chapter three." 

Harry set to work right away and listened to the cackles coming from the corner.  He saw the book on the counter and put it underneath while he cleaned.  He wasn't sure who wrote the book, but he guessed it was Madam Rosmerta herself.  It had seven chapters of drinks.  Harry didn't know how the drinks were separated or what the chapters were based upon, but he'd been learning out of the book since he started, and he found that he enjoyed the work.  Rosie always tried the drinks and told him if they were off.  When they were right, she made him taste them too.  She had told him that he couldn't serve a drink if he didn't know how it was supposed to taste.  Naturally, they couldn't just get drunk while working, so he sloshed the liquid around his mouth a few times and spit it out. 

By the time his supper break rolled around, Harry was feeling rather queasy, so he had a small chunk of bread with some water, hoping it would calm the churning some.  He washed his face in the bathroom and felt a little better afterwards.  He still felt somewhat unwell, but he was healthy enough to keep working.  He wasn't allowed to stop working when he was younger and wasn't feeling well, so he didn't even think to ask if he could stop for the night.

It wasn't until late in the evening, around eleven thirty, that Harry felt a wave of tiredness wash over him.  He was in the back of the building, taking the trash out, when his world started spinning around him.  He held onto the dustbin to try and fight the feeling of vertigo.  His stomach, which had calmed down in the last few hours, protested the perceived movement, and he shortly purged the bread he'd had for supper.  He could feel the icy fingers of unconsciousness grabbing at him as he searched his robe pockets for his potion. 

With relief, he uncorked the vial and downed its contents.  He knew he had to go home quickly or he might not make it all the way back before the potion would stop working. 

He found Madam Rosmerta on the serving floor chatting with one of the regular patrons.  He pulled her aside with polite apologies and asked, "Would it be alright if I took off for the night?"  He was nervous; he hadn't asked for any time off yet, and he hoped she wouldn't be upset. 

She smiled reassuringly at him, "Of course, Harry.  I was thinking of closing up soon anyhow.  Are you feeling alright?"

Harry gave her a tired grin, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Did you overdo it today with the children's home and here?" she asked.

"A bit, I guess.  I'm sorry, Rosie.  I'll have to be sure not to go to the home when I work both Honeydukes and here, I suppose," he said off-handedly.

Rosie looked shocked.  "You've been working since six this morning, non-stop?"  He nodded sheepishly at her stern look.  "You go home this instant and go to bed."

"Yes, ma – I mean Rosie."

"If you're feeling down at all tomorrow, just send me a note.  You can have the day off if you need it."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Rosie."

Harry left the pub at a brisk walk.  He wanted to get home as quickly as possible.  He was one street down from his house when his vision started to get fuzzy again.  He tried to ignore it and pushed on. 

A soft object passed by his hand, startling Harry.  He looked down and found Simon jogging along beside him.  Harry smiled at his new friend.  His steps faltered, and he put a hand on the large dog's back.  Harry's awareness was leaving him, and before he knew it, he was home.  He crawled into bed without even removing his shoes and thanked Simon for his help.  Harry wasn't sure if he would have made it home without his aid. 

That night, he had no dreams that he could remember.  It was a relief not to suffer the nightmares, but Harry missed the time with Ginny he only had in the dream world.  His inner voice told him it could be the waking world too if he wasn't such a coward.  The inner voice was successfully smothered by the rest of Harry's mind.  It was better not to risk their friendship and Harry's pseudo-adoptive status in the Weasley family.  She wouldn't want him anyway.  He was a used up hero with some mysterious freak illness from the last battle.  She wouldn't want to deal with that, and he wouldn't place it upon her.  He loved her, and he knew she loved him, except it was a friendly, brotherly sort of love.  He needed to let it go and move on with his life.  Everyone else had.

These thoughts were swirling around his mind the next morning before he even knew he was awake.  Sighing, he stretched and got up for the day.  He gave Simon some bacon and eggs, along with the usual dog food Hagrid sent him, as a thank you for the night before.  He wrote letters to his friends, and sent Hedwig off, promising he would spend some time talking to her later.  Harry wondered if other wizards had such emotional owls.  Hedwig was definitely not happy if she was ignored for any length of time.  He didn't mind though.  He enjoyed talking to his owl.  She was one of his first friends, and had always been with him when he needed someone to confide in. 

At a quarter to eleven, Harry and Simon started out for the children's home.  Harry had given Simon a talk about behavior and manners, then stopped himself when he realized he was giving directions to a dog.  Although, to his credit, Simon seemed to understand him. 

The kids were taken with Simon from the moment his lolling tongue was seen on his smiling face.  Harry worried a bit about the younger kids who were pulling the dog's hair and squealing loudly, but Simon just rolled over and let the children scratch his stomach. 

Harry and Grace spent the better part of an hour laughing at the youngsters as they played games with the dog.  Max joined them in the shade of a tall oak tree after a while, watching and laughing at his little sister.  Harry was happy to see some brightness in the boy's eyes.  He decided that he would continue to bring Simon with him.  Harry wondered if Hagrid seemed so jolly all the time because of all the time he spent with animals.  They were very calming, when they weren't trying to bite, stab, or crush.

Harry left for the pub feeling much better than he had the day before.  Work that night passed without incident, for which Harry was extremely grateful.  Madam Rosmerta had been shooting him worried looks most of the night, but seemed to relax as the night wore on and Harry kept a smile on his face.

He heard someone say the word 'werewolf' and headed for their table, hoping to hear more.  He busied himself by wiping the table next to a few locals.

"…moved in today," said an older witch.

"Which one's the werewolf?" asked an old man gruffly.

"The boy.  Why must those creatures insist on living near good, decent folk?  Destroy the whole village, he will.  I'll never understand why the huntings were stopped."

"Excuse me," said Harry after he'd heard more than enough.  They turned to him with smiles on their prejudiced faces, not noticing his cold look.  "How can you condemn a child for something he has no control over and didn't ask for?"

That caught their attention.  Some of their faces turned to disgust.

"Don't tell me you like their kind, laddy?" asked the old man in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, one of my closest friends is a werewolf.  He was like a father to me, and I would trust him with my life.  Hell, I _have_ trusted him with my life!  He was lost in the war fighting against Voldemort.  He was a hero, a true hero, because he was fighting for the freedom of people like _you_ who would shun him without so much as a second glance.  I still can't understand how he cared so much for a world that gave him nothing but grief, but he did and he was a good man.  Do you have any idea what it's like to be cursed?"

Harry was breathing hard as he got going.  Some part of his brain was telling him he shouldn't be yelling at the customers like this, but he couldn't seem to stop.  They had crossed a line that he couldn't just stand by and allow.

"I can only imagine the pain, and I'm sure it's nothing compared to the real thing.  I've been with a werewolf while he transformed.  Every bone in the body breaks and heals in a matter of seconds.  The muscles and tendons are stretched and torn, then reformed.  Without the Wolfsbane potion, the person's mind is savagely ripped from their control and given over to the wolf.  They have to live with the fact that if the wolf gains control, they may kill or pass on the curse.  Despite what you may think, this isn't enjoyable.  They don't _want_ to kill while in their human form, and the guilt if they did in wolf form would probably kill them.  At least some of them.  I won't argue that some haven't turned dark, but so have plenty of witches and wizards.  Perhaps werewolves wouldn't feel the need to go over to the darkness if '_decent people'_ tried to help them instead of throwing them aside.  And remember, you are talking about a child.  An eight year old boy that goes through this every full moon."

Harry turned and walked away into the kitchen before anyone could say anything.  He sat at the small staff table in the back trembling from head to toe.  How dare they say such things about people who don't have a choice?  How could they think hunting them was ok?  He couldn't understand, and he was sure he never would. 

Thoughts of Remus were persistent in his mind, and he was shaking with the effort to hold back tears for his lost friend, father, brother.  Remus had been so many things to him.  Harry didn't know how to go on without him.  He kept avoiding the issue, even within his own head, because he wasn't sure if he would be able to crawl out of the darkness of his mind if he let himself think about losing Remus forever.

Harry jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Rosie observing him worriedly.  She always had such a jovial look, he hated to ruin that.

"Quite a speech you gave, Harry," she said quietly as she sat down.

Harry looked down at the table.  "I'm sorry.  I'll pay for whatever they had… I understand if you need to, erm, let me go or something."

She laughed, startling Harry.  "Child, I wouldn't fire you over a little thing like that.  You were right to put them in their place.  They're pretty quiet now, thinking over what you said."  Harry kept staring at a knot of wood on the table.  Rosie put her arm around his shoulders.  "How are you doing, Harry?  Really?"

Harry forced a smile, but it refused to hold long.  "I-I'm ok if I keep doing something.  If I don't let myself think about… that's part of the reason I work so much.  Yesterday was probably too much, but I went the whole day hardly thinking about him…  That sounds awful.  I mean, I went without thinking about the possibility of him not coming back.  I'm sorry, Rosie."

She hugged him for a few minutes, and he let her.  "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry."  They broke apart and she gave him a sly smile.  "So, what else do you think about?  I've seen you with a dreamy look, then a blush as red as your Gryffindor colors.  Is there a girl I should know about?" she teased.  Harry felt himself blush under her knowing gaze, and she chuckled.  "Tell me about her."

"I-I can't.  She's not my girlfriend or anything, just a friend." 

"Oh, come on, you can tell me something.  Ask her out on a date," she suggested.

"I couldn't do that.  She'd hate me, and we're too good of friends… but, Merlin, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met," he admitted with a small smile, picturing Ginny.

Rosie grinned, "Why don't you invite her in some night?  I could have some girl-talk with her and find out if she would really hate you," she giggled like Harry had heard the younger girls at school do.  "Honestly, Harry, I can't see how anyone could ever hate you.  You're almost annoyingly good," she snorted.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.  "I'm not _always_ good.  I was quite the troublemaker in school, just talk to Professor Snape.  He'll tell you anything bad you ever need know about me."

"Of course, Harry, you're a bad boy," she said patronizingly. 

Harry snorted, "Well, alright, but what's wrong with being a good guy?  Is it true that girls always go for the 'bad boys'?"

Rosie smiled kindly at him.  "Nah, girls might like to play around with the 'bad boys' but they really want the sweeties.  Like you, Mr. Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "We better get back to work, Rosie.  Who knows what they're doing out there," he jerked his thumb towards the serving area.

She gave a quick salute and said, "Yes, sir."

He rolled his eyes again, but smiled fondly at her.  In the short time he'd been working with Rosie, she had become very close, not quite like an older sister, but something like a favorite aunt, which was a completely new concept for him.

Harry apologized to the table he had ranted at earlier, but they conceded that he might have had a point and they'd think about the issue with more open minds.  He smiled and thanked them, glad that he'd possibly done something to change their one-sided views on 'dark creatures'. 

The rest of the week was rather unremarkable, something that Harry relished after having so much drama in his short life.  The children's home was having a day trip to London on Saturday, so Harry decided to introduce himself to his new neighbors, the family with the lycanthropic child, before going to work.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:  **Sorry about the lack of Harry/Ginny in this chapter.  His courage will come soon… that's all I can say about that.  But I did give you a little cheesy dream sequence at the beginning. : )  I just get the feeling that Harry's so innocent and clueless about romance that even his dreams would be fairly innocent, although that one got a little more, er, something that I intended.  Oh well. 

Question:  The first sentence of the chapter, "Harry sat in the clearing in the forest with the pond," feels very awkward to me, too many phrases.  My question is this – is 'ponded' a word?  If not, can I make it one?  Then the sentence would be, "Harry sat in the ponded clearing in the forest."  See, it flows so much nicer that way, but I'm not sure exactly who is in charge of creating new words.  I'll have to call Webster.  Do you ever wish you were around when people started naming stuff?  What word (noun/verb/adjective/adverb/anything else I forgot) would you change if you could?  Tell me in a review and maybe you'll show up in the pub one night!  : )****


	5. Chapter five

            **Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

            **A/N: **I apologize ahead of time for the extremely long a/n at the bottom.  Forgive me!

xxxxxxxxxxx

            **Chapter 5**

****

Harry knocked on the door and a kindly looking middle-aged witch answered.  She looked strained, as if she'd gone through some hard times.  That would be expected with a werewolf for a child, Harry mused.  Even so, she looked happy overall, and Harry hoped she would find more happiness here than from wherever they'd come. 

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" she asked a little nervously.  Her eyes darted past him, as if looking for more people to appear.  Harry wondered if they'd already been given grief for living in the area.

"Actually, I just wanted to come over and welcome you to Hogsmeade," Harry smiled.  She looked surprised, and he continued while stifling a chuckle at what her reaction to discovering his identity would be.  "I'm Harry.  I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  He extended his hand, which she took after a short hesitation.

"Oh, Amy Richards.  My husband, Kyle, isn't home right now.  Would you like to come in?"

"Very much, thank you.  I've brought some chocolate over for you and your son.  Will I be able to meet him today?" he asked in what he hoped was an unobtrusive manner.

Her face paled slightly and took on a colder look.  She blocked him in the hallway and said in a low voice, "If you're here to hurt my child, you should just leave.  I have my wand, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Harry raised both hands slightly, one holding the chocolate.  "I didn't mean to seem threatening, Mrs. Richards.  I would never hurt a child.  I know your son has an unfortunate curse, and that's one of the reasons I came over.  I want to try and help."

She looked stunned and lowered her wand, but didn't put it away.  "What do you mean 'help'?"

"Well, I'd like to start by being friends.  I'm an animagus, so I could keep him company during the full moons.  Additionally, though I hate to admit the influence I hold, I may be able to get the locals to treat your family like you deserve.  If not, then I'll at least offer my help and protection should you ever need it."  He swatted a fly off his nose, and his hair shifted so it was no longer covering his scar.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped.  "You're Harry Potter."

He nodded.  The reactions got old after a while, even though they were mildly entertaining.  Most people knew him by sight, without seeing the famous scar, because of how many times he'd been in the paper recently.  Although, there were plenty of people who obviously didn't read the news so carefully.

"Why?  What?" she stuttered at a loss for words.

He smiled reassuringly.  "Please, don't worry, Mrs. Richards.  I'm not here to ask anything of you, besides a possible friendship.  A lot of people know about my life, but not everyone.  I wouldn't expect them to, and I can't explain why people are interested in my personal life, but... nevermind.  Sorry, I'm getting off track.  Anyway, my last guardian was Remus Lupin.  Do you know who he is?"

She nodded with a wistful look on her face.  Harry knew that Remus was a sort of beacon to other werewolves.  He'd achieved much more than most, and opened doors many thought were closed to them forever.

"I love him, curse or no curse.  He's been there for me more times than I can count, and I think it's terrible that so much of his life has been ruled by those that don't even try to understand.  Now, I'm not here to preach to you about something you probably already agree with.  I just want to meet your son and help in any way I can," he said sincerely.  

After a few minutes, she nodded with a smile.  "Michael, call him Mike, is in his room.  He absolutely loves painting, especially around the full moon."

Harry mentally counted the days.  He hadn't realized that it was only two days after the last full moon, and the boy was probably still recovering.

Mrs. Richards opened the door to her son's room and said, "Mike, are you up for a visitor?"

The boy must have nodded, because Harry didn't hear anything before he was invited inside.  There were colorful paintings hung up all over the walls.  The colors and patterns were so expressive that Harry could almost feel the pain, anger, and sadness pouring off them.  A few seemed to be from happiness, but most were very negative emotions.  His heart went out to the boy, whose life was already more difficult than most 'normal' people's ever would be.

Harry suppressed a cringe when he saw the state of the boy.  He was extremely pale and had healing scratches all over his face and arms; and probably over other areas that Harry couldn't see under the blanket.

"Hi, Mike.  I'm Harry.  How are you feeling?"

The boy seemed to recognize him instantly.  He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out.  His eyes were as large as galleons, and Harry laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, but I'm just a normal wizard like anyone else."

Mike shook his head slowly, wincing at some residual pain.  "No, you're not.  You beat You-Know-Who.  You're a hero!"

Harry sighed.  "I did what I had to.  A real hero was my guardian, Remus Lupin.  Do you know who he is?"  The boy nodded.  Harry smiled sadly.  "He was one of the best men I've ever known.  He always fought for what was right, but rarely resorted to violence.  He's probably the gentlest person I've ever met, despite what people thought of him because of something he had no control over.  I have a question for you, Mike.  Would you like to be friends with me?"

The boy smiled widely and nodded emphatically.

Harry grinned.  "Good.  I'd like to stay with you when you transform if that's alright with you."

The boy looked frightened and glance at his mother before looking down at the blanket covering his legs.  "I'll hurt you," he whispered.

Harry took his hand carefully, so as not to hurt his injuries.  "I can turn into an animal so I'll be safe.  It's completely up to you, but I'd be happy to keep you company on those nights."

Mike seemed to think about it for a long time before nodding.  "Ok, as long as I can't hurt you.  Can I ask a question?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile.

"Why don't you hate werewolves?  They're dark creatures, and you're Harry Potter.  You fight evil."  The boy seemed utterly confused.  Harry was angry at whoever told this child such things, but hid his anger so Mike wouldn't think it was directed at him.

"That's simple.  Werewolves are classified as 'dark creatures', but they aren't necessarily evil.  I only consider acts as evil if they were intended that way.  On the full moon, a werewolf doesn't have control over what they do.  It's different.  And I definitely don't believe you are evil.  Remus wasn't evil either.  He's the only other werewolf I've ever known."

Mike thought on this for a while again and yawned.  "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Call me 'Harry'.  I should let you get some more rest, Mike.  I'll see you again soon."

Harry and Mrs. Richards left the room and headed back out to the porch where they talked for a few minutes.

"Mrs. Richards," Harry started.

"Call me 'Amy'." 

"Amy, does your son take the Wolfsbane Potion?" he asked curiously.

She looked down for a few seconds before responding.  "We try to get it for him when we can, but it's very expensive, and very few potions masters are available to prepare it.  He didn't have any this month, as you could probably tell from the injuries.  Money's been tight with the move and all."  She growled, "I just feel so helpless when it happens.  I wish there was more I could do for him."

Harry nodded in understanding.  "Well, thank you for introducing me.  And I meant what I said about doing what I could to help.  If you ever need anything, I live just down the road.  Just leave me a note or something if I'm not home."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Mrs. Richards asked tentatively, "Harry, when you were talking about Mr. Lupin you often referred to him in the past tense and sometimes in the present…  Did something happen to him?"

Harry coughed at the unexpected question and swallowed hard.  He kept forgetting that Remus's disappearance wasn't well known.  It wasn't exactly a secret, but it was a story that got lost in the excitement of Voldemort's demise.  "H-he is missing.  He has been since a week before – before Voldemort died.  We haven't heard anything from him, but one of the Death Eaters said he'd killed him.  There's really no proof either way, but it gets more hopeless every day."

Mrs. Richards had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.  "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Harry.  I-I didn't know."

He gave her a trembling smile.  "It's ok, Amy.  We'll find him soon; I'm sure of it."

"I hope so.  Thank you, Harry, for everything.  You really are a great wizard, you know.  And I'm not just talking about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' part."

Harry blushed lightly, but didn't say anything to that.  "Good day, Amy."

"We'll see you around, Harry."

Harry wiped his eyes and cleared his head.  He had a man to see about a potion. 

He walked determinedly into Hogwarts and down into the dungeons.  He knocked loudly, but politely, on Professor Snape's office door.  It wouldn't do to get the man angry before he even made his request.

The door swung open, and Harry was greeted with a scowl. 

"What do you want, Potter?  I thought we were rid of you."

Harry just smiled kindly at the man.  "I have need of a potion, Professor Snape."

"Something to make you look more glamorous for your fans, I suppose," Snape sneered.

Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes, and simply said, "No.  The potion is not for me.  There is a child suffering from lycanthropy.  I was hoping you could make Wolfsbane Potion for him."

"You want me to volunteer to give up my valuable time to make a potion for some werewolf child?" he said incredulously.

Harry sighed.  "You did it for Remus."

"He was in the Order, so I was asked to by Albus."

Harry nodded.  He knew that before, but he also knew the man wasn't as heartless as he led people to believe.  He wasn't kind by any means, but he wasn't a complete wretch.  He likely would have gladly let Remus suffer if Dumbledore hadn't ordered him otherwise.  But Harry knew he would have a harder time saying 'no' to a child, especially one in pain. 

"The boy is only eight years old.  He was bitten when he was six.  He's suffered enough.  I saw him today, and he had wounds all over his face and arms.  The rest of him was covered by blankets, but I'm sure it was no different.  I'll pay whatever the going rate is for the potion, but I just want to make sure he can have a little relief from now on.  It's not volunteering; I would be contracting with you for the potion."

"Why don't you go to some apothecary and buy it then?"

"Because, I trust your potions."  Snape looked surprised for a moment before it was hidden.  Harry cheered himself in his head, and decided to savor that image for a long time.  "You may be a git, but you know your craft.  I would never trust an important potion like this to someone I didn't know.  Besides, I trust you for all the potions I take, right?  If you haven't poisoned me yet, I don't have too many worries for the kid," Harry said cheekily.

"Brat," Snape replied automatically, although his thoughts seemed elsewhere.  "Fine, I'll do the Wolfsbane.  I'll send you a list of ingredients and their prices.  We can discuss it closer to the full moon."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied sincerely.  He was about to leave when Snape spoke again.

"Since you brought it up, how is the potion working for you?"

"It works well.  I just wish I didn't need it." 

"What's this, a Gryffindor admitting a weakness to a Slytherin?" Snape smirked.

Harry shrugged.  "It's not like you didn't already know.  Cripes, you've seen me collapse from my '_weakness'_ as you so adequately put it."

Snape looked at him blankly, then nodded.  "Is your condition improving?"

Harry copied Snape's smirk, and responded, "What's this, a Slytherin showing concern for a Gryffindor?"

"Ungrateful child.  I was making a professional inquiry.  Madam Pomfrey and I need to be kept informed of your condition in case adjustments in treatment are to be made."

"I know, Professor.  I guess it's improving somewhat.  It's hard to tell," Harry replied with a shrug.  "I'm supposed to see Madam Pomfrey next week for a check-up."

"I see.  Get the weight of the child, so I can administer the correct dosage."

"Thank you, I will.  Good day, Professor Snape."

The dark man nodded curtly and closed the door without another word.  Harry chuckled softly to himself at the man's behavior.  He'd learned to take it all in stride and not get wound up by the cruel comments.  After many long talks with Dumbledore, he had learned to let the insults slide off his back like water off a duck.  The two seemed to get a long better since he started this practice, but Harry would never describe their relationship as friendship.  It was simply a joint effort against Voldemort, nothing more, nothing less.  Although, now that the task was done, Harry wasn't sure where he stood with the potions master.  He wasn't too eager to figure it out, however.  As long as they stayed civil with each other, he was happy.

Harry had to rush to get to work on time.  He'd almost forgotten how long the seemingly short walk to Hogsmeade was from the castle.  He couldn't wait until he got his apparation license, not that it would do anything for the walk from the castle, due to the wards, but it would make getting around Hogsmeade easier.  He made it on time and took a long drink of water.  It was turning into an extremely hot afternoon. 

The quaint pub was rather busy that night, being a Saturday.  He found out quickly that an article had come out that morning regarding his summer work.  Harry calmly read the article, and proceeded to throw it into the fire amidst some approving, and a few disapproving, shouts.

The article had indicated, in less than polite terms, that the wizarding world's hero should not be working in a pub.  It had even gone so far as to accuse Madam Rosmerta of taking advantage of a '_poor, lost boy to do her bidding_.'  It didn't say anything about Honeyduke's, but Harry wasn't going to complain about that. 

The large number of customers were mostly out-of-towners.  They seemed to have come in for the night solely to see if it was true – that Harry Potter worked in a pub.  Needless to say, Harry was highly embarrassed about this, but Rosie chuckled and told him that whatever brings in paying customers was fine with her.  He told her he felt like he was on display in a zoo.  She laughed at him and made some comment about bars on the windows as she walked away. 

Harry shook of the attention as well as he could and continued working.  It turned out to be a fun night.  Many more people were supporting his decision than against it, and the supporters were quickly converting the others.  Harry just told everyone who asked that he was enjoying himself and wanted to do something normal for once.  He got the feeling that would be in the Daily Prophet the next day, and he hoped it wouldn't be distorted somehow.

He was cleaning up the bar around one in the morning when a dizzy spell hit him.  He went in the back to get a drink of water and found his hands shaking badly.  He cursed his illness (for lack of a better word) and took his potion.  He didn't feel like he could leave yet.  There was still a large amount of clean up to be done, and the mess was mostly due to the people who came to see him.  He felt somehow responsible for cleaning it.

So, he rushed around, cleaning as fast as he could, using spells and muggle methods.  After twenty-five minutes, he felt the place was clean enough to leave for the usual morning cleaning.  He knew he wouldn't make it home before the potion wore off; he could feel it failing already.  So, he took another dose.  He had never asked what would happen if he took two doses during one episode, and he hoped that it wouldn't have any negative effects.

Rosie bid him goodbye, and he left with a sense of relief that she hadn't seen his weakness.  Simon met him one street away from his house, again, and Hedwig was flying in circles above.  He smiled at his animal friends and thanked them for accompanying him. 

As they approached the house, Simon growled at something in the back yard.  Harry had never heard the gentle dog make such a sound before and whipped out his wand. 

They both approached the corner of the house in silence.  Harry peaked around the edge, but couldn't see anyone there.  Slowly, he crept around, and still he saw nothing.  He was now open to anyone in the yard, and they would not have missed him even in the dim moonlight, so he decided he didn't need to be quiet any longer.

"If anyone's out there, show yourself now, or I'll call the aurors in."  Harry knew if it was some prank by his friends, they would know he was serious and come out of hiding.  Harry waited several minutes, but when he heard nothing he sighed and headed toward the back door.  He figured Simon must have heard a rabbit or something in the forest.

As he reached for the door, he was engulfed in pain.  He knew it was the Cruciatus Curse without having heard the incantation.  There was no other curse that could make a person suffer so much.  He felt as if every blade of grass underneath him was cutting into his flesh, tearing him inside and out.  His head felt so full of pressure he wondered if it would burst.

He fought his way through the haze of pain, and vaguely saw two dark shapes above.  He felt his hand convulsing around his wand and was amazed the men hadn't taken it yet.  Although, not many people were able to fire back while under the painful curse.  He focused all of his effort on stunning both men before they knew what he was doing. 

He was successful, barely, but he knew there wasn't much power behind the curses.  They would stay unconscious for only an hour or two at most without being forcefully wakened by the counter curse.  He bound them with magical cords, and told Simon to bark if they moved.  He tried to stand up, so he could Floo the ministry, but his legs wouldn't hold his weight and he crashed to the ground into blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**  Sorry for the short-ish chapter.  It just wanted to stop there.  Yes, my stories talk to me.  : )  I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger for once, even if people think it's a fairly uninteresting one.  I hardly ever do that.  So… Ginny who?  Yeah, about the lack of Ginny… I'm not sure what to say.  This is very much a 'Harry' story, but she will be here.  I promise.  I've seen her darting around my computer.  Next chapter will have lots of Harry and friends (including Ginny).  Don't give up on me!  Honestly, I'm feeling very nervous about this story and what people think.  It started as a one-shot, and I didn't even really care about it.  It was just some plot worm that burrowed into my brain… Now, I'm not sure what it is, but it just keeps going, and I'm finding that I like it more and more.  Is that odd for me to say about my own story?  I need to stop rambling now.

There may be no update next week.  I have a HUGE research paper that I need to write, and let's just say, I'm not very far… on the outline… yeah, not good.

**Review replies: ** surprise!  I only did a few, but don't think I didn't appreciate your review if I didn't respond.  I'm so grateful for all of them!  They honestly make my day, as sad as that sounds.

tansy1354 – Thanks for all your reviews!  I'm glad you like what I've done with the kids (they'll be in the story again later).  I hope you liked Michael, even though he didn't do much this chapter.  Poor kid.  I made him stay awake until I got the scene how I wanted… mostly.  They never turn out quite how I want, but you have to stop editing at some point, right?

why do I have to fill in these boxes???? – thanks for the great review!  Keep an eye out for your word.  I have an idea where to use it… : )

kingmaker – Thanks for the advice… glade, what a simple word.  Too bad my brain doesn't think of things like that when I write.  It could have something to do with the majority of my writing happening between the hours of 1:00-5:00 in the morning…  Maybe someday I'll go back and change it to "ponded glade."  You made a comment about mistakes in using contractions.  Could you tell me where the mistakes are?  I make quite a few typos and other mistakes when I write, but I don't see them when I edit.  You know, where you read what _should_ be there, instead of what's really there.  I guess that would be a good reason for a beta reader.  Oh well.  : ) 

OExpecto PatronumO – hang on for one more chapter!  (there will be more after that, but good things happen next chapter)  I'm glad you liked Harry's speech.  I worried that he felt too… preachy.  I didn't mean for him to, but he wanted to say all those things.  : )  Little werewolf didn't do much this chapter.  Poor kid was all knackered from the full moon.

WhiteRabbit5 – Yay, you like my kids and dog!  They're fun and good for Harry.  Glad you liked the werewolf speech.  I tend to turn nouns into verbs and verbs into nouns.  Example:  I call brooms 'sweepers', and when I'm sweeping I call it 'brooming.'  There really is no reason for it.  I just said it once and it stuck, along with 'writers' (pen, pencil, marker, etc.).  People around me are required to learn my language.  : )

joe – apparating would be a good idea, wouldn't it?  This will be explained a bit later… two chapters maybe?  It's not too, terribly important, but you're right; it's weird that he doesn't just do it all the time.

Gryphonmistress – I almost missed your hint! : )  Harry/Ginny fluff next chapter… I probably shouldn't tell people that when I'm trying to have a cliffhanger of sorts.  Ah well, it's a crappy cliffy anyway.  : ) 

**Author's rant:**

My first flame!  Isn't it exciting?  I've always been a fairly sensitive writer (ok, I'm a wimp), but this made me laugh.

Midnights Dawning (unsigned), wrote: "HARRY AND GINNY WILL NEVER EVER IN 6BAJILLION YEARS EVER GET TOGETHER! harry and the weasleys are like family, harry thinks as ginny as a little sister and would dream of going out with her, if you want to make a believable story make it a harry and oc pairing because he thinks as ginny as a sister and same with hermione, it was also mentioned that harry lost attraction for cho so it makes sense that if harry does ever get involved with someone it would be with an oc! THINK REALISTICALLY!"

So, ignoring the grammar and random capitals…  I'm wondering why anyone would even start reading this story if they are so anti- Harry/Ginny.  I thought it was pretty obvious from the summary that this was about H/G.  Hmm… and if they didn't like that much because of the ship (no other story details were mentioned), why bother even reviewing?  Why not just avoid reading or stop reading if you don't like it?  I've never understood that.  Don't people have better things to do with their lives than flame?  Of course, here I am putting time into responding.  Sorry about that.  I just had to say something.  Although, I should thank the anonymous reviewer for giving me a good laugh.  : )


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: **I don't even have my real name up here; how could I claim to own anything?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!  My roommate keeps asking me what the goofy smiles are about.  I wanted to do replies to this chapter, but I decided not to.  I've been nervously trying to make this good and wanted to post it tonight.  I'll probably put some replies on my LiveJournal (username=altspliced), to which you can find the link in my bio. 

Special thanks to Tansy for all the thoughtful comments and pep talks.  : )  I almost chickened out of posting this chapter if not for your emails.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

****

"Potter.  Potter, wake up."

"Uhhhng."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter.  Open your eyes, now."

Harry blearily unclosed his eyelids and saw a shadow above him, although this figure did not alarm him.  The swirling of his vision was making him nauseas, so he lowered his lids again.

"Potter, stay awake when I'm talking to you."  It sounded like Professor Snape.  Harry didn't want to get in trouble, but he was too tired and dizzy to open his eyes.

"S'rry, Pfessor… tired."

"Open your mouth," Snape commanded.  Harry obeyed without thinking.  Something cool entered his mouth, and he heard, "Swallow."  He did, and soon the dizziness slowed, so he opened his eyes.  He saw Snape's irritated, and to some extent, concerned eyes above him.

"Just like old times, eh, Professor?" Harry joked weakly, referring to all the times his old professor had saved his life throughout school.

"Yes, well if you were that desperate to see me again, you could get the Headmaster to invite us both to tea," Snape responded with his usual sarcasm.

Harry smiled tiredly, "Did you just make a joke, sir?"

"Possibly.  Are you going to die, Potter?"

"Not tonight.  I'm still your favorite Boy-Who-Lived, Professor."  Harry's eyes closed again until Snape shook him.

"Stay awake.  Tell me what happened," he demanded.

Harry finally remembered the two men, probably Death Eaters, in his yard.  "What about them?" he asked.

"Very specific, Potter.  I assume you are referring to the two would be Death Eaters that were bound behind you.  The Headmaster has taken them to the Ministry.  He'll be back shortly to get a statement from you if you are well enough to give one.  Now, tell me what happened," he said again.

"I was walking home.  Simon and Hedwig joined me.  When we got to the house, Simon growled at something in the back.  We came back to check, but I couldn't find anything.  I waited a few minutes, then decided to go inside.  When I turned to the door someone cast the Cruciatus Curse on me.  Hmm… that would explain the twitching," he added to himself, not noticing that Snape looked troubled, but not surprised, at this news.  "I broke through the curse and stunned and bound them.  I tried to get to my fireplace, but must have blacked out.  Then you woke me up.  Can I sleep now, sir?" he asked through a yawn.

"Did you have an exhaustive attack tonight?" Snape asked, but Harry was quite comfortable on the grass and content to go to sleep.  "Potter!  Answer me," he barked, causing Harry to twitch even more.

"What?  Oh, erm, yeah.  I was at work.  I got tired and took the potion, but I wasn't done working yet.  I had to finish cleaning.  I took the potion again before I walked home or I wouldn't have made it."  Harry only wanted to go to bed and curl up under his warm blankets. 

"Foolish boy," Snape muttered.

"S-sorry, s-sir.  I n-need to go t-to bed," he shivered out.  He hadn't noticed how chilly the night had become.

Snape placed a hand on his forehead and hissed.  The next thing Harry knew, he was being placed in his bed.  A cold rag was put on his head and another potion forced down his throat.

"I know you want to sleep, Potter, but you have to stay awake for a while."  Snape held a cup of pumpkin juice in front of him, which he gladly drank. 

"I don't think I can stay up, sir," he slurred.

"You don't have a choice, Potter," the older man snapped.

"Oh."  How did one respond to a demand like that?  He needed to keep talking if he had any hope of staying awake.  "How did you know to come, sir?"

"Your owl went to Albus.  He Flooed me to join him.  How do you feel?"

"Tired.  Cold.  Sore.  Hot."

Snape nodded.  "You have a fever.  I've given you a fever reducing potion, but it will take a few minutes to reach equilibrium.  Unfortunately, I cannot give you anything for the pain.  It would interfere with your other potion, and with the increased dosage, the effects would be difficult to predict.  Do you have any specific pains, or just the overall Cruciatus effect?"

Harry tried to focus on his body and reported his findings to Snape.  "My right shoulder hurts more than the rest, I think.  It's different anyway.  I think I fell on it at some point."

Snape swiftly lifted Harry's shirt with a surprising gentleness, and found an entirely black and blue shoulder.  He opened a jar of salve and applied it to the bruised area.  Harry cringed against the pain of application, but soon the medicinal effects started numbing the pain away.

"Thank you, sir," he said, then went into a coughing fit.  Snape helped him sit propped up against pillows so he could breath easier.  "Thanks again," he panted when the fit was over.

"Don't talk, Potter."

Harry was about to make a smart remark when his muscles seized and he let out a hiss of pain.  He was vaguely aware of Snape saying something, but he couldn't get past the pain, which was almost as intolerable as the curse itself.  Gradually, his muscles loosened, but continued to twitch and burn occasionally.  He was able to understand Snape again.

"Potter, can you hear me?"

"Yessir," he replied clumsily.

"Do you have any idea how long you were under the curse?"  The man's voice seemed more forceful than it had before.

"No, sir, but I'm pretty sure that both of them cast it at the same time."

"Yes, I have surmised that much."

"I must be getting old.  I don't remember feeling this horrible after that curse when I was younger," Harry tried to joke.

"Not funny, Potter.  You aren't feeling well due to a number of things right now that weren't a factor when you were younger."  The older wizard paused then spoke more quietly.  "You were a troublesome child, but no one, especially not one so young, should know that curse."  Harry didn't know what to say to that.

Simon approached the bed cautiously.  He laid his head down next to Harry's hand so he could scratch behind the ears.  Harry wondered if the dog had some special power to divert uncomfortable conversations.

"Professor, this is Simon.  Simon, this is Professor Snape.  Don't believe him if he tries to tell you he doesn't care," Harry advised the dog in a teasing manner and Snape scowled.  Even if they had a sort of agreement, Harry could not help baiting the dower man.  Although, his baiting methods had changed drastically over the past year.  They were now of the same quality as the Headmaster's; commenting on the man's good qualities seemed to irk him more than caustic remarks.

"Potter and his mutts," Snape mumbled under his breath.

Harry heard it and instantly thought of Sirius: dead, and Remus: missing, probably dead.  He knew Snape hated Sirius, and his thoughts toward Remus were not much better, but he couldn't stand that he still spoke about them so callously.  He didn't want to get into with the man presently; he was just too tired.  So, with a deep breath and a large amount of effort, he turned onto his side, facing away from his former professor.

"Sulking, are we," Snape sneered.

"With that bedside manner, you'll be taking over for Pomfrey in no time.  You'd better work on being a bit more heartless when speaking of a person's dead loved ones," Harry said in an even voice.  He was glad he didn't have the energy to cry.  He would hate for Snape to see that, no doubt the man would use it for taunting purposes for years to come.

Harry heard Snape sigh quietly.  "Potter, I do try not to speak ill of the dead; your father and godfather being exceptions.  I feel I am within my rights to speak as I wish of Lupin.  There is no proof of his death but the word of a traitor."  With that they sat in silence.  Harry was somehow comforted by Snape's sorry excuse for making rude comments.  It meant he wasn't the only one who had hope that Remus was still alive.

After an enormous amount of time, to Harry, he asked in a quiet, exhausted voice, "Can I sleep?"  He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Snape checking his watch, seeming to figure something out.

"Yes, I suppose you may.  However, I will stay and monitor your sleep and wake you if necessary."  Harry didn't even respond, he just closed his eyes and slipped into the quiet solitude of slumber.

.

Noises – _voices_ – broke through the fuzzy barrier around his mind.  He couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, but as he tried to clear away the cotton from his ears, words slowly came into focus.

"… is he?"

"Will be… rest.  What… find…?

Harry coughed and sat up slowly in bed.  He was handed his glasses, then a goblet of water.  He drank, then took a deep breath and felt much better.  Disappointingly, that did not mean much, as he still felt horrible.

"Professor?" Harry asked confusedly to Dumbledore, glancing at Snape behind him.  Then he remembered the previous night.  "What did you find?  Who were they?  Do they know where Remus is?"

"Harry, calm yourself.  You need to rest, child," said Dumbledore with grandfatherly affection.

Harry settled himself back into his pillows, but did not lose eye contact with the Headmaster.

"Sir, I feel fine," Snape snorted at that.  "You know I won't be able to get any rest unless I know what's going on." 

Dumbledore conceded when he could not shake Harry's pleading gaze.  "I know, Harry.  The two perpetrators were questioned.  They were not Death Eaters as we thought.  They were, however, trying to impress those remaining, which was the reason for the attack.  They had no information on the current whereabouts of the wanted Death Eaters or Remus.  I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry absently pet Simon, trying to regain his tenuous hold on his emotions.  He didn't display any outward signs of the turmoil within, but his two former professors knew him well enough to give him a few minutes with this information, or lack thereof.

"So… this was just a random attack?" Harry said resigned.

"It would appear so," Dumbledore sighed.

"How did they get past the wards?"

"They could not enter your home.  Unfortunately, the outer wards are not as stringent.  If they had been marked, they would not have been able to get through.  I have taken the liberty of reinforcing the outer wards for you.  If you change your mind, I can remove them again."

"Thank you, sir.  I think I'll leave them, at least for now."  After a short pause, Harry said, "Thank you for staying with me Professor Snape.  I know it wasn't the most desirable task," Harry smirked.  "Actually, I'm surprised I'm not in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey breathing down my neck."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, this is a bit unusual.  Poppy is on a short holiday.  We could have reached her if it was necessary, but Severus assured me he had everything under control.  And, there is always St. Mungo's if needed."

Harry shook his head, "Oh, no!  My own bed is much preferable to some busy hospital with healers coming and going, poking and prodding.  Although, you might want to get Professor Snape checked over."  Dumbledore looked puzzled and slightly concerned at this, and Harry smiled.  "I seem to remember him making jokes last night, or at least one anyway.  Maybe some of the potion fumes went to his head," he said in a loud whisper to Dumbledore.

"You were delusional, Potter.  I don't joke," snapped Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.  "Of course, Severus."  A crash from the next room could be heard accompanied by a string of curses.  "Ah, I see our dear Tonks has arrived."  Dumbledore and Harry smiled at this, and Snape made an extra effort to scowl, causing Harry to laugh.  "She will stay with you until the Weasleys arrive."

"Thank you sir, and you Professor," Harry said to the two older wizards as they left the room.

Tonks came in after she was filled in by Dumbledore.  She had bright blue hair and matching lips formed into a wide smile.  Harry couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi, Tonks," he greeted.

"Hey, Harry.  You trying to go back to your old life or something?" she teased.

"Yeah, well, it was getting kind of boring being all normal and enjoying not having to look over my shoulder every two minutes.  Besides, I thought you all were getting lazy.  It's my job to keep you on your toes, you know."

"Brat."

"Git."

"Celebrity lover."

"Slytherin lover."

"Who told?  Pompous fool."

"That's Fudge.  _Nymphadora_."

"Why you little!"  Tonks was red with mock anger and laughter.  "You win.  I can't compete when you bring out the first name."

"So who's the Slytherin?" Harry asked cheekily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with an air of indifference.

"Liar.  You asked who told me.  That means it's true.  Now, out with it."

"Never."

"I may have to enlist Professor Dumbledore for help in questioning."

"Fine.  If you must know, it was when I was in school.  I was a third year and he was in seventh.  He didn't even know who I was, which was good because he turned out to be a bastard.  I never even talked to him, just a silly crush that lasted all of three weeks."  She looked him over and smiled wickedly.  "Tell me about your crush."

"W-what?  I don't have a crush," he mumbled unconvincingly.

"Right.  I don't need Dumbledore's help with questioning.  Interrogation tactics were a part of auror training."  The wicked smile turned evil.

Harry groaned.  "Have pity on the injured."

"Right.  I'll give you today, but I'll find out.  It will be better to have told me, though, because when I find out I'll… I'll…  Well, I don't really know what I'd do, but I might do _something_."

Harry laughed.  "Ok.  If I haven't told you in ten years, you're welcome to use your 'interrogation tactics'."  Just then there was the sound of someone coming out of the fireplace.

"Harry?" yelled Ginny.

Harry knew he was burning bright red and Tonks grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat.  "Not one word, Tonks, or I'll tell Mrs. Weasley who _really_ gave Bill those second and third piercings."

"You _wouldn't_," she gasped, mortified.

"Wouldn't what?" asked Ginny from the door.

"Er, give Tonks some of the twins' candy," Harry said, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying.  Then he felt bad for lying to her.  He really liked her and didn't want to screw it up, but he didn't feel he had a shot with her anyway, and this wasn't really that big of a deal, and she was hugging him so he needed to pay attention.

"Hi, Ginny.  I know you, Ron, and Hermione were planning on coming over today, but you don't have to.  I won't be much fun, and I wouldn't blame you for doing something else."

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said exasperated.  "If you didn't look so cute all cuddled up in those blankets, I'd smack you on the head.  We are your friends.  Not going anywhere.  Deal with it."  She turned to Tonks.  "Cripes, it's like trying to make Pig sit still, getting him to accept that we want to be with him no matter what."

"He _is _a thick one, isn't he," commiserated Tonks.

"He _is_ right in front of you," Harry said petulantly.

They smiled sweetly at him, then laughed at his annoyed expression.  Harry decided to change the subject. 

"So where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're coming.  Mum was piling them with food to bring over.  Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she just showed up too.  She's been in a right state over you since Dumbledore Flooed this morning."

Harry cringed, knowing how worrisome Mrs. Weasley could be.  "Sorry.  It really wasn't my fault, though.  It's not my fault that people line up outside my home for a chance at cursing me."  Harry tried to make it light-hearted, but really he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

Of course, anyone would be upset by getting hit with an Unforgivable near their house, but Harry was supposed to be used to this kind of thing.  He had a feeling that if it happened in London, or even just on the other side of Hogsmeade, he wouldn't feel as affected by the incident.  The fact that he was just about entering his home, his sanctuary, when he was cursed was the worst of it. 

Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently in a show of support.  She must have seen some of what he was thinking,  and she smiled encouragingly.

"Budge over.  I'm taking a nap," she demanded.  Tonks laughed and lifted her eyebrows suggestively at Harry when Ginny wasn't looking.  Harry scooted over so he was against the wall, and Ginny climbed on top of the covers next to him.  He was about to ask her why she didn't just take the other bed, then remembered he hadn't set up the one Ron used yet. 

Harry was blushing furiously, and Tonks wasn't helping with all the rude gestures she was making from the corner.  Finally, she seemed to take pity on Harry, and she crawled up onto the bed with the two teenagers.

Ginny giggled.  "It's like a pajama party, except Harry's the only one in pajamas!"  Tonks laughed at Harry's outrageous look.  That comment was definitely _not_ helping the blushing situation.

Ron and Hermione came in and gave the three on the bed an odd look before grinning and leaping on themselves.  Harry laughed at his friends' antics and ignored the various residual pains in his body as he was squished this way and pushed that way.

"I think I'll need a bigger bed if this becomes habit," he commented.

"And a few more pillows," said Ron.

"And a telly in your room," remarked Tonks.

"And hot chocolate," added Ginny.

"Would you like me to make a list, Harry?" asked Hermione teasingly.

"Please," said Harry.

"Harry dear, are you in – oh my!" said Mrs. Weasley from his bed room door.

"Er, hi, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry over a few bodies.

"I see they've found you," she smiled.

"Yes, I suppose they have.  Although, I'm sure I remember a couple beds in the other room, as well as one that needs to be set up in here if they wanted to nap."

"We came to see you," said Ginny.

"Yes, so we'll stay with you," added Hermione.

"Uh huh," contributed Ron.

"Apparently I've been overruled," said Harry dejectedly.

"Poor baby," mocked Tonks.  Harry responded by sticking his tongue out at her, but he wasn't sure if she could see his face through Hermione's hair.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and felt his forehead for fever.  "You just tell these little nuisances to leave you alone if you need to rest."

"Hey, two of these 'nuisances' are your children!" cried Ron indignantly.

"Like I said, Harry, just tell them to leave you alone.  If you need any help, I'll be a Floo call away."  She smiled and winked at Harry, and he grinned back thankfully.  "I've left some snacks and lunch in the kitchen for you.  I'll see you tomorrow.  Oh, and everyone's invited to supper tomorrow night.  Bill and Charlie will be returning to their other jobs soon, and we want to have a family dinner before then.  Goodbye, children,"

"Bye, mum," they all chorused, even Tonks.

"Well, I should be off.  You kids have fun," said Tonks with a wave after Mrs. Weasley left.

"See you, Tonks," said Harry.

The four of them stayed on Harry's bed and caught up on the week's events.  Harry told them about the children's home and his werewolf neighbor.

Hermione had a pensive look on her face when she spoke.  "Harry, I think it's great that you're doing all these things, and the children's home is obviously important to you.  It's just that, do you think you might be pushing yourself too hard?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  He had to remind himself that Hermione was only saying this out of love and worry for him, not chiding him for some unknown reason.  "Hermione, I know my limits.  I admit that I've pushed them a few times, but I'm still getting used to… to not being able to do what I could before.  If it makes you feel better, I've told Madam Rosmerta about, well, you know, so she'll understand if something happens at work.  That's where I spend the most time, other than sleeping."  He didn't want to tell them that he'd already almost passed out at work twice.

"And, I don't want to stop visiting the kids.  It is a bit draining sometimes, but they – I…" Harry trailed off.  "I can't explain it.  They need someone, and I need them.  I feel like I belong with them."

"You belong with us, mate," said Ron, obviously not understanding Harry.

"No, you don't understand.  I know I belong with you.  You're all my family.  I would never want to lose that.  But they're all orphans… It's something you can't understand, and believe me, I'm absolutely thrilled that you can't understand it.  I just – there's some connection with them that I don't have with anyone else.  I hardly even know them, but it's there all the same.  Nevermind, I can't explain it."  Harry shook his head, angry at himself for his inability to explain his thoughts more clearly to his closest friends.

"I think you explained pretty well, Harry," said Ginny with a hand on his arm.  "What do you say we go outside and sit in the sun for a while?"

Harry smiled.  "I'd like that."

Ron and Hermione agreed, and Harry's three friends brought out blankets and made him lie down the instant they were in the yard.  He indulged in their bout of over-protectiveness mainly because he was still tired and didn't have the energy to argue.  It felt good to lie in the sun.  Under the warmth of the rays and his friends' chatter, Harry drifted into a light doze for most of the afternoon.  He would wake occasionally, and he felt bad for being such a poor host, but his friends didn't seem to care in the least.  They were just happy being together on a nice summer day.

By supper time Harry was feeling incredibly better.  He insisted on helping with something, so they had him wipe down the table and chairs.  They weren't dirty, or even dusty, but Harry knew his friends wouldn't allow anything else, so he did it.  He wondered when he'd become so compliant to his friends' requests.

  He realized something had changed after Voldemort was defeated.  It was subtle, but a definite change.  His friends wanted to look out for him now, instead of the other way around.  True, they had always been there and backed him up before, but he had always been the one to take charge and defend them.

  Since he woke up in the hospital, he had stopped leading so much.  None of them was really 'in charge' anymore.  They were just a very close group of people who would do anything for each other.  He found that this minor loss of control didn't bother him in the least, and he sat down when he became tired from scrubbing away at some imagined filth on the table.  Harry accepted his last few thoughts and smiled at his friends as they set the table and served supper.

The rest of the night was spent in the comfort of Harry's house, and the laughter in the living room was a welcome sound.  Harry went to bed that night happier than he had been in a while.  His life wasn't perfect, but when he was with his friends, it was as close as he could imagine.

.

He woke around two thirty from a nightmare about Remus, again.  He didn't know which was worse, the dreams where Remus called out for help, or the dreams where he was unable to call out at all.

He splashed some water on his face and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.  He sat on the couch sipping from his cup, and didn't notice someone coming in until Ginny sat next to him.

"Hey," he said with a half smile.

"Hey, to you too," she smiled.  "What are you doing up?"

"The usual," he sipped his hot chocolate.  "Nightmares about Remus again.  This is becoming a habit.  I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was up and saw the light on.  Hi, Simon," she greeted the dog who had just laid down in front of them.  "So," she glanced at Harry, "do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shrugged, then smiled grimly.  "I think you heard quite enough about it last time this happened.  The nightmares really aren't any different… he's either calling for help or unconscious.  I don't really want to talk about that right now."

She eyed him critically for a few seconds, then said, "Ok.  Are you going back to bed?"

"I don't think so, not for a while at least."

She nodded and picked up the remote control for the television, and turned it on to some animated show.  They were just sitting there, not really watching, for twenty minutes before Harry made his decision.  He was going to tell her now.  Whatever the consequences, she had to know.  He felt like he was lying to her by not telling her.

 "Ginny, I want to tell you something.  I've wanted to for some time actually, but I just can't find the words or the courage… some Gryffindor, eh?"  She smiled and just watched him curiously.  "Erm, first I want to make sure you understand that I consider you one of my closest friends, and I don't want to lose that."  He stopped and she nodded slightly. 

Her face shifted into a somewhat worried expression for whatever was coming.  He had to tell her now.  He'd come to far to quit now or she'd think there was something wrong.  He told himself to just say it. 

"Do you think we could ever be more than friends?" he asked shyly, looking at the floor.  So much for the confident man he was in his dream world.  He couldn't look in her eyes and see the rejection.  If she said it, he would respect her decision, but he couldn't stand to see it.

She turned his head toward her with her fingers on his chin.  He closed his eyes so he wouldn't get lost in that face.  He expected her to shout at him or at least tell him she was going to bed and not to bother her.  What he didn't expect was to feel soft lips against his own. 

The feeling was indescribable.  Whatever he had done with Cho was definitely not a kiss when compared to this.  It was so soft and sweet he could have sworn he was lost in Honeydukes.  It was innocent, but spoke of more to come.  Harry couldn't imagine anything better than this.  He was exhilarated, but relaxed at the same time.  Again, he was amazed at Ginny's ability to make him feel at ease, even in this situation.  He knew his body wanted more, but he wasn't going to call the shots.  This was an area that, although embarrassed to admit it, Ginny had more experience than him.  He would let her lead.  He also didn't want to scare her off.  They broke apart and Harry opened his eyes for the first time.

She was looking at him with a small smile on her red lips, and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  Not for the first time, Harry found himself wanting to tell her how perfect she was.  But he didn't say anything.  He didn't want to screw this up, and he had a feeling if he spoke that might happen.

She gave him another short peck and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Say something, Harry.  Is this what you had in mind?" she asked.

Harry nodded, then said, "Yeah, something like this."  He smiled diffidently and said, "I'm afraid I'll say something or do something to ruin this.  I've been told I'm not exactly an expert on girls or feelings…"

Ginny laughed.  "It's alright, Harry.  I'll let you know if you make me mad, alright?  Growing up with as many brothers as I had, it never paid to keep quiet.  I've learned since I was young to shout if someone annoyed me.  I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much, though.  You never annoy me… well, most of the time anyway," she said with a smile.

Harry laughed, a little relieved, and asked, "Do you mind if I ask when I annoy you?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not at all.  It's usually when you're hurting but don't say anything, whether it's physical or something's bothering you.  Sometimes you are too self reliant, and I just want you to share your troubles sometimes.  You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess.  It's not that easy though.  You said you were taught certain things about growing up with your family.  Well, so was I, just not the same kinds of things.  If I ever had a problem, I had to keep silent or risk punishment.  I wasn't encouraged or even allowed to tell anyone my problems.  I've been trying to change that some, but it's hard.  I hate having you guys worry about me.  It seems that's all you do anymore.  I know it's not without reason, but it just gets tiresome, you know?"

"I know.  We worry about you too much like my brothers worry about me too much.  But it's ok.  It's was family does.  You'll get used to it someday."  She kissed him again.  He felt he could live in that sensation forever without food or shelter or any other so-called necessities.  As long as Ginny kept doing that little twirl thing with her tongue, he'd be perfectly happy.  He wondered where she learned that.  Was he supposed to know things like that?  What happened to his lack of nervousness around her?

They broke apart again and Harry asked, "Can I ask you something else?  I really don't want you to take it the wrong way though… I'm just curious.  Promise you won't get mad?"

"Well, I guess I can't promise that, but I'll promise to try not to take it the wrong way.  How does that sound?"

"Well, erm, have you kissed many other boys?" he asked nervously.

She laughed lightly, "Well, I don't know what you classify as 'many,' but I've kissed four others – five counting you.  How about you?  How many other girls have you kissed?" she asked teasingly.

Harry blushed and looked down again.  "Just Cho… well, I've kissed Hermione on the cheek before, but she's more like a sister.  You-you're much better than Cho was… Was that an awful thing to say?"

Ginny grinned.  "Not at all.  I'm glad you think so.  I think you could use some more practice," she joked.  "Come here, let me show you."

She pulled him in for another kiss and he obeyed.  He was totally lost now, but he didn't care in the slightest.  Never had his scenarios about telling her how he felt ended up this way, probably because he couldn't imagine this feeling before.  His bad kissing experience with Cho had put him off the activity, and he never really figured he'd like it all that much.  But here was Ginny, so outgoing, but not rushed, just safe and secure.  He was happy beyond words at how this turned out.  He hoped it wasn't just another dream.

"It's not a dream, Harry.  It's real.  We're real," Ginny said.  He hadn't known he'd spoken that thought out loud. Finally, something she'd said earlier hit him and he groaned.

"You're brothers!  Merlin, they're going to kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Settle down, Harry.  They won't kill you.  They've stopped interfering in my love life by now."

Harry wasn't sure about that.  He'd heard Ron threaten every boyfriend she'd had, whether to his face or out of earshot.  He knew how protective Ron was of Ginny, even if he had eased off in public.  He didn't imagine his best friend would be so restrained with him.  He had to talk to the Weasley boys.  It was the only way he would ever be comfortable with Ginny and his relationship.  Besides, he didn't want them to find out some other way, and after all they'd done for him, he needed to be honest with the family that had all but adopted him.  He'd been invited over for supper the following day and made a vow to himself that he would talk to them then.  He didn't want to put it off, because he wanted to be allowed to enjoy his time with Ginny.

"Ok, can I talk to them after dinner tomorrow?  I want to tell them about us… well, what exactly are we?" he asked after a minute of thinking.

"Well, what would you like us to be?" she returned.

"I'd like you to be mine to take care of and – and if that means you're my girlfriend, then that's what I want.  What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, Harry.  Hmm, I guess this kinda shows I never completely got over that crush on you, huh?" she asked with a shy smile.

Harry smiled at that too.  "Nah, it shows I'm lucky, even if I am a bit slow on the uptake."

She laughed and hit him on the shoulder.  "Well, I'm going to bed.  See you in the morning."  She went into her and Hermione's shared room and closed the door.

Harry sat for a few minutes with a silly smile on his face before he, too, headed back to bed.  Only when his head hit the pillow did he remember that it had been a nightmare about Remus that had woken him.  He cleared his mind and fell asleep quickly, wishing he had some sort of male parent to talk to about girls.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer:** not mine, see www. jkrowling. net (without the spaces) for details.

Huge thank you to Tansy for her endless encouragement and cross-hemispheric hugs!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

Harry was the last one up the next morning; late morning. It was almost noon by the time he was finished showering.

"Morning, Harry. Have a nice lie in?" asked Hermione.

Harry stretched again and nodded with a smile. "I feel great! I wish I could do that more often." He wasn't only thinking of sleeping in late. The thought made him blush, and he turned to go into the kitchen.

Ron and Ginny were there eating cereal. He opened a cupboard to block his red face and he tried to calm down. _It's only Ron and Ginny, your best friend and your girlfriend, who happens to be your best friend's sister. No need to be embarrassed, _he told himself.

He forced himself to relax and was thankful for the forced Occlumency lessons, which trained him to keep his emotions in check. He sat down with some toast and a grapefruit.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be to make conversation with his friends that day. Ginny gave him encouraging smiles, which Ron and Hermione didn't take as anything out of the ordinary. He was glad things were going so well; it gave him hope for that night.

"So, everyone's going to be at dinner tonight, right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's what mum said. It's going to be like a Hogwarts feast again," he joked. "Are you sure you can't come Hermione?"

"Sorry, my parents want me home, because we're leaving tomorrow morning for a short holiday in Norway. I can't wait to learn more about Scandinavian mythology," she said with bright eyes.

Harry smiled at her. He wondered when she would write a book of her own and what it would be about. He figured she must be an expert on a dozen subjects by now. She could probably supply the entirety of the Hogwarts book list. He snickered at the thought, which earned him some strange looks.

"Er, sorry, just thought of something… It doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll miss you tonight Hermione, but we'll see you when you get back. Maybe you guys could come over again and we could go camping in that clearing by the pond?" Harry suggested while trying to keep the overwhelming hope in his voice to a minimum. He felt desperate to know they would come back, but didn't want to look like it. He wasn't sure why he still felt so insecure when his friends left. He knew in his head that they would come back, but some part of him still doubted that anyone could care enough to visit him when he seemed to cause so many problems.

"That sounds like fun. We can plan it after Hermione gets back," said Ginny. Ron agreed that it would be a good idea and asked if they should invite anyone else. Harry didn't really care if anyone else was there. These three were the most important, but he told Ron to ask whomever he wanted.

.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the Burrow by Floo at five in the afternoon. Hermione had apparated a half hour earlier to her parents' house.

It was good to see the Burrow again. Harry hadn't been there since the summer before his fourth year. It had been too dangerous to go to during the war, and both he and the Weasleys had been very busy since the last school term finished. He found himself looking around in wonder at all the little homey touches that his bare house lacked. He tried to squash the tinge of jealousy he felt at observing this happy family. It wasn't their fault he was an orphan three times over (his parents; then Sirius; now Remus was probably gone too). What's more, they always treated him as one of their own. He sincerely appreciated the sentiment and hoped his news about he and Ginny wouldn't lose his place in the family.

"Harry, dear, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley said with a big hug. Ron and Ginny cleared their throats loudly, and she chuckled. "Yes, yes, it's good to see you two, too." She hugged and kissed both of her children and sent them off to the living room. "How are you, Harry? Is your house alright? I didn't have a chance to check yesterday. You are welcome to come over if ever you need anything."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. The house is nice, and Dobby said he would be stopping over a couple times a week to help out, so I shouldn't need anything. Thanks for offering. And thanks for bringing the food over yesterday; I really appreciated it."

"The offer still stands. If you ever need a good meal or some company, just Floo over. You know you're welcome anytime, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said quietly without meeting her eyes. He wondered if she understood how much the mere offer meant to him. Even if he never took advantage of it, just knowing the Weasleys were there and would welcome him was a reassuring thought.

"Can I help you with supper, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Oh, no, you go ahead and visit with the kids. I've got everything under control in here."

"I, er, kind of wanted to talk to you alone, but if another time would be better…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Alright, then. Why don't you scrub up those potatoes and carrots and put them in that pot over there," she directed with the ease of someone who has cooked many large meals.

Harry set about his task in silence. Now that he was here he didn't know what exactly to say. Mrs. Weasley waited patiently for him to start. He decided to start out with a few questions.

"Hypothetically, if your daughter was to date someone, what kind of man would you want her to date?" He congratulated himself on asking what he thought was a good, general question. He missed the quirk of a smile on Mrs. Weasley's face as he dunked two more potatoes in the pot.

"Well, he would have to be kind and generous and willing to protect her from harm. The most important thing would be that he made her happy. Being polite and well liked by the rest of the family would just be an added bonus. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Yeah, of course…" _Do I fit those qualifications,_ he wondered. He didn't really know. He knew for a fact that he wasn't good enough for Ginny, but he honestly couldn't think of anyone who was. He'd come this far, time to come out with it.

He paused to gather his courage again. "Mrs. Weasley, if-if I wanted to, erm, date her… w-would you have a problem with that?" he asked anxiously. He couldn't stop the fear in his voice as he asked. This was what it came down to. If she didn't want them to date, he'd have to give up either the only family he'd ever known or the girl he'd come to care about so much it scared him. He didn't want to make that choice. He didn't know if he was able to. He might just disintegrate on the spot if he had to.

With embarrassment, he realized Mrs. Weasley was right in front of him and trying to get his attention. She must have noticed his frightened face, because she smiled a kind, motherly smile at him.

"Harry, if I could pick anyone responsible enough to date my little Ginny, it would be you. I have no problem with it whatsoever. If she ever gives you any trouble, you just come to me, understand?" she said in mock seriousness.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much." His mind was whirling; she approved! He only had one more hurdle to cross before he felt like he and Ginny could be together comfortably. The only problem was that the hurdle was seven people tall, six without Percy. "I'd like to speak to Mr. Weasley and the boys after dinner. Do you think that would be ok?"

She grinned and patted him on the head. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll have Ginny help me clean up and you can have all the time you want with the rest of those pests."

Harry smiled in relief. That wasn't so bad. He didn't have to chose, at least not yet. He wondered which of the brothers would attack him first and whether it would be physical or magical. He speculated if he was allowed to use a shield or if big brothers were expected to get free shots at potential boyfriends of their little sister.

Supper was held outdoors where there was ample room for the nine of them. Everyone but Percy was present. Harry sat next to Ron on the end with Ginny across from him. They kept sharing looks, and Harry was sure she was trying to get him into trouble. She kept touching his feet under the table, causing him to blush. It was twilight, so he didn't think anyone could see, but it still made him feel uneasy. He gave one word answers to everyone, and Ron kept shooting him worried looks. The twins could tell something was off, too, but they just tried to make him laugh. They were fairly successful, and he found himself hoping they would be feeling that generous in an hour or so.

Before he knew it, dinner was over and they were finishing their chocolate cake. He noticed that the time seemed to be playing tricks on him again, like it had during the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. That was as far as he allowed that train of thought. He couldn't let himself become depressed now. There was an important conversation to be had.

He hadn't even noticed when Mrs. Weasley banished the dishes to the kitchen. He looked up in time to see her and Ginny entering the house to clean up.

"Well, Harry, Molly tells me you have something you'd like to discuss with the rest of us," Mr. Weasley said inviting him to speak.

"Er, yeah, I do." He stood up and started pacing. He couldn't do this. They were going to kill him for kissing their little sister. Although, to be fair, she had kissed him each time. He hadn't initiated anything as of yet. He needed to get this over with. If nothing else, he was used to gangs of large boys beating him up from growing up with Dudley and his friends.

"I just wanted to ask you – no tell you that… erm…" Harry heard something behind him, just beyond the circle of light in the yard.

He heard the curse just before it sliced all the way up his left arm. He pointed his wand where he thought he heard it and yelled, "_Stupify!_" Lighting his wand, he walked to where he could see the figure lying on the ground. He summoned the dark clad wizard's wand and bound him with magical restraints.

All of the Weasley men were searching the shadows now. Why did things like this happen to him? He was just about to tell the family of girl he liked that he was planning on dating her. He figured the remaining Death Eaters must have been keeping tabs on his social life for the sole purpose of ruining this moment. The thought of revenge for destroying their leader didn't even enter his mind.

Not for the first time, he wished he had someone to talk to – not someone, a parent. He didn't know how he was supposed to approach Ginny's family. Was that something his dad would have taught him? How did James get on with Lily's parents? Clearly his mother's sister hated him, but that was to be expected no matter who the wizard was that dated her.

Harry pushed thoughts of his parents aside, ignored the inquiries to his condition, and strode up close to the Death Eater, kneeling next to his head. "_Ennervate,_" he said calmly. The Death Eater blinked a few times, then struggled against his bonds. It was Macnair. In the too calm voice that sent chills down the spines of his adversaries, Harry asked, "Where is Remus Lupin?"

Macnair laughed. Harry punched him. Macnair looked shocked before he laughed again. "The Dark Lord seems to have succeeded in at least one of his goals." He continued laughing.

"And what was that? Getting himself killed or attracting foolish slaves?" Harry growled.

"He was able to awaken the darkness in you, Potter. You will be begging the Death Eaters to follow you someday. You crave the feeling of power only obtained through the pain of others." His words made Harry ill.

"SHUT UP! Do you know where Remus Lupin is?" Harry asked more forcefully.

"Harry, come on, son," someone tried to coax him away, but Harry barely noticed.

"What do you want with the body of a dead werewolf, Potter? I know of a few dark rituals that require their blood," goaded Macnair with a sickening smirk.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. Someone had a hold of his right arm, his wand arm. He shook it off.

"The werewolf is quite safe. However, I doubt you would appreciate the art of securing the beast with silver cords." A great booming laugh issued from his throat. It was choked off as he started to cough. The magical bonds were tightening around his throat.

"Harry, stop. We'll never find Remus this way." Harry didn't know who's voice that was, but it was true. He had to calm down.

He forced himself to concentrate on clearing his mind. He knew the Death Eater would never tell him where Remus was, and he didn't know if he should believe that he was dead or not, but he had to know. He made a quick decision, unsure if it was a good one. Not caring even if it was not.

"_Legilimens!_" Harry entered the mind of this Death Eater and immediately found that he had no experience with Occlumency. Harry hadn't done this very many times, but he continued to filter through the various memories, becoming even more sick at the visions of torture this man had performed.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. It was a small cottage on the coast. It looked familiar, and he remembered that he'd seen the same coastline from inside that cottage in his dreams. He could see enough of the landscape to picture himself there, and he disapparated from the Weasley's back yard without a second thought, not sparing a second to tell them what he was doing.

Harry ran heedless in to the cottage and stunned two men he found inside. They seemed to be the only guards. There were only a handful of Death Eaters left, so it made sense that the place wouldn't be well protected. After searching the cottage for a few minutes, he found the room in which Remus was held. Harry forced himself to act, not think. Remus looked dead already. There wasn't a piece of skin that wasn't bruised or bleeding. The silver cords made grotesque burns into his flesh.

Harry released the bonds and picked up his second godfather. His one piece of the past he had left. Without checking for life signs, he made a portkey out of a broken bottle destined for St. Mungo's emergency ward.

He landed on his feet, and raced over to the admittance counter.

"I need a healer," he said breathlessly. The woman looked at his bloody bundle and nodded. She tapped a series of colored blocks with her wand and two nurses appeared with a stretcher. Harry placed Remus down carefully and filled them in on what he knew. Amazingly, he kept control as he spoke. "This is Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf and has been bound by silver cords for an unknown amount of time. He's been held captive by Death Eaters, so I don't know what else they've done, but you know of what they're capable. Please help him. H-he's very important." Harry's voice finally broke towards the end.

One of the nurses looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "We have the best healers in the world here. He'll get the best care possible. You need to help us by staying out here and staying calm, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes to fill you in on his condition. My name is Beth." She rushed off after the stretcher which had disappeared through a set of swinging doors.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sat heavily on a chair and stared straight ahead. He'd seen one of the nurses checking for a pulse and she nodded to Beth. Remus was alive. It was better than he thought for several weeks, but he didn't look like he would survive much longer. No one told him he would be fine. They always do that. Why didn't they do that? Was his case that hopeless?

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," he looked up at the admitting receptionist without questioning how she knew his name. "Do you want me to contact anyone?"

"Y-yes, the Weasleys, Arthur and Molly, please. I'd like it if they could come," he said dully.

In what seemed like no time, the room was full of red-heads. He shook himself out of his current state and tried to give them a smile.

"I found Remus," he said unnecessarily.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged him close to her with tears in her eyes. "Don't you go rushing off like that. You had us worried sick. Are you hurt?"

"What? Oh, I don't know," he said dazedly. He looked down and noticed he was covered in quite a bit of blood from carrying Remus.

"Harry, your arm was hit with a cutting curse in the yard. Did you get it healed yet?" Mr. Weasley asked like he was speaking to a small child.

"Erm, I'm not sure." He touched his left arm with his right, which was still holding his wand. A stinging pain cut through some of the haze in his head enough for him to reply, "Ouch. Guess not."

Someone must have called a nurse over, because a few minutes later the cut was healed, and he was given a potion for the blood loss. He felt much better after that, and his awareness came back more clearly. He stared at the doors they took Remus through.

Obviously looking for a lighter topic, Fred asked, "So, what did you want to say to us earlier? You looked more nervous that before the Quidditch Cup."

Harry smiled a little and looked at Mrs. Weasley. She nodded that it would be ok to talk about it here, probably wanting him to focus on less morbid thoughts than Remus's current condition.

"Ginny, let's go upstairs and get some tea for everyone," she requested. Ginny left with a glance back at Harry.

The waiting room was comprised entirely of Weasley men and Harry.

"Who's watching the Burrow?" he asked.

"Tonks and a few other aurors are there. It'll be fine," assured Mr. Weasley.

"Good. Er, I guess I should just say it now, unless anymore Death Eaters wanted to disrupt my life," he said bitterly. "Sorry. Well, if you're going to curse me, I expect this is the best place to do this," Harry said more to himself that the others.

They all gave him curious looks. He decided to plow onward. The remaining haze in his head was probably why his normal reservations didn't kick in completely. "Before I say it, I just want you to know that your family has been like my family since I met you, and I wouldn't risk that for the world… but I guess I would risk it for Ginny."

He looked only at Mr. Weasley as he spoke. He figured he would be the most reasonable one of the lot. "I-I really like her, and I just wanted you to hear it from me rather find out some other way. After what Macnair said, I'll understand if you don't want me to go near her, though, or your family at all. I just… you… I don't know how to do this," Harry said with a frustrated sigh.

Mumbling to himself, he asked, "Who was supposed to teach me how to talk to my girlfriend's family? My father? Sirius? Remus?" He looked back up at Mr. Weasley after staring at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I should have waited to do this. I can't think right now. Maybe if Remus – after I can talk to him, maybe I can do this better, and we can forget I said anything tonight. Would that be ok?" He rubbed both tired hands through his hair, making it messier than usual.

Silence.

It was the quietest he'd seen the twins unless someone had died. Of course, Remus could be dying in a room down the hall at this very moment and Harry wouldn't know. And what was he doing? Talking to his girlfriend's father and brothers about dating? What the hell kind of person was he? It wasn't the time or place for that kind of thing. Although, all the nervousness about being with Ginny helped to cover the panic he felt when he thought about Remus.

"I gotta go," he said and stood up. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't just sit there with them all staring at him. Where was the nurse with news about Remus?

Someone was holding his arms. He hadn't realized that he was at the doorway leading to the hall Remus was taken down earlier. He looked up and found Mr. Weasley. He didn't know what to expect from him: anger, disappointment, disgust, rejection. What he got was a hug. He didn't know how to respond. Slowly, he put his arms around the taller man as well and held on, not caring for a fraction of a second that this man could be throwing him out of his family in minutes.

"Come and sit down, Harry," he requested softly. Harry wondered if the soft voice was a kind fatherly tone, or a deceptively calm father-of-the-girl-you-like tone.

Before he knew it, Harry was sitting again. This time he couldn't look at any of them. "I'm sorry I rambled before. I guess I'm a little nervous. Merlin, I'd rather face Voldemort again than choose."

"Choose what, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. The brothers were all still abnormally quiet.

"Between a place in your family and Ginny… or am I already out?" he asked painfully. He glanced at the doorway leading to Remus again. If Remus didn't make it, these were the only people left who cared about him. He knew that sounded selfish, but it didn't matter at the moment. He'd lost too much. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Everyone told him how strong he was, but they didn't hear him cry out at night or scream from the nightmares. They didn't, couldn't, understand that he sometimes just wanted to be with those he'd lost. If he had just thrown himself out of the Weasley's lives, he would be alone. Completely alone. He chided himself for giving so little hope to Remus. He'd learned the hard way that hope was a necessary but painful thing. Could he risk it here? Could he risk enough to hope that Remus was ok _and_ that the Weasleys would accept him and Ginny?

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. By the sound of it, it hadn't been the first time he called his name.

"Yes?" Harry answered just above a whisper.

"You will always have a place with our family. You never need worry about that. Molly and I already consider you as a seventh son of sorts. The choices in your life are yours to make, and we won't stop you, nor will we abandon you for them. As far as my only daughter and youngest child goes," he paused dramatically, and Harry held his breath. With a smile Mr. Weasley continued. "I cannot imagine Ginny with anyone as noble and selfless as you, Harry. There are a scant few men I would consider worthy of my little girl, but you are a cut above the rest. If you and Ginny want to date, I would be delighted. You're a great wizard and a good man, Harry. Never doubt that. I don't care what Macnair said. I know you, and I know you would protect her with your life if need be."

Harry just stared at him in shock. He was approving of Harry and Ginny being together? Was he hearing that right?

"So, you don't want to kill me?" he asked incredulously to the group as a whole.

Mr. Weasley smiled, as did Ron and the twins. Charlie and Bill were trying to keep stern expressions on their faces, but they soon smiled as well.

"Ron, you're ok with this? What about wanting to beat up Michael, Dean, Colin, and Justin?"

"You're not them. You're Harry. You're my best friend. I know you'll be good to her. When did this happen anyway?" he asked curiously.

Harry blushed. "Er, last night around three in the morning. I had a ni– I couldn't sleep, and she found me in the living room… Is it just me, or is it the scariest thing in the world to tell a girl you like her?"

That got some chuckles out of the group and lightened the mood.

"The guy faces down Voldemort six," started Fred.

"Seven times," continued George.

"And he's scared of our ickle baby sister," finished Fred.

"Completely nutters," commented Ron.

Harry glanced at the closed doors a few more times and started to drift out of the conversation. Now that he knew their immediate reaction wasn't one of rejection, his thoughts returned to the possibility of losing Remus.

Obviously trying to get his attention off Remus's current distress, Charlie asked, "So, did you kiss her?"

He knew he was blushing as red as their hair, but he shook his head and said honestly, "No, I didn't."

Fred and George grinned and said at the same time, "Did she kiss you?"

Harry buried his face in his hands, because he knew he was redder than a tomato at that point. The thought of her kisses did bring a smile to his face, though.

"You'll want to be careful with that one. I've heard she's got a pretty nasty bat-bogie hex," advised Bill.

Harry nodded, "I know. I'm glad I haven't been on her bad side before. But seriously, do you think I'll screw this up? I don't know anything about girls and I've never really been allowed – I mean encouraged – to share my feelings and all that."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Mr. Weasley. "Can I assume Molly already knows about this, since she took Ginny off a long time ago?"

Harry smiled shyly, "Yeah. I kind of wanted to talk to her first. She-she said she didn't mind either."

"Mum mind? Bloody hell, Harry, she loves you more than the rest of us combined! She'd be ecstatic if you were an official part of the family," Ron explained enthusiastically.

"No pressure though, Harry," said George.

"Yeah, you can wait at least two, three days before you get engaged," Fred quipped.

Harry was trying to think of a decent response when the doors opened and the nurse from before walked through and sat next to Harry. He couldn't read anything from her face and presumed she probably did this kind of thing a lot. He suddenly didn't want to know what was happening with Remus. As long as he didn't know, there was a chance he was still alive. He didn't want her to tell him that he wasn't going to make it, or that he had already died. He just didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

There was a strong hand on his shoulder, offering silent support. It was Mr. Weasley. Harry was glad he was there, although he somewhat wished the other Weasley men would leave. If this nurse told him the worst, he wasn't sure he would hold it together. He'd either rant and rave, shouting at anything that moved, or he'd completely break down and cry until he had no more tears left.

"Mr. Potter, we have Mr. Lupin stabilized." Those words jolted him back to reality and he fixed his attention on her. "He has suffered from a high dose of silver poisoning, but not as much as we feared. Much of the area where the cords had been was over clothing. Also, the cords must have been nearly pure silver, which is actually a good thing in this case. They burned Mr. Lupin, but the burns were severe enough that blood wasn't getting through, so not as much silver could get into his system. Are you following?" she paused for him to take in this information.

When he nodded she continued. "He has also suffered from multiple curses and hexes. We have treated him as much as we are able to at the moment. He needs to build his strength before more work can be done. Can you tell me how long he has been in captivity?" she asked gently.

Harry was trying to figure it out in his head, but he couldn't keep track of the days, and had to recount.

Mr. Weasley answered for him. "Nearly eight weeks."

The nurse, Beth, he remembered, gave Harry a quiet nod, showing she understood. He didn't know how she could but accepted the show of support anyway.

"Can I see him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I can take you back for a few minutes. I'm sorry, but I can't allow more than two or three visitors back at this time," she told the rest of them.

Mr. Weasley and Ron stood up with him without comment. They followed the witch into a special care wing. She opened a door and Harry saw Remus lying on a bed, looking better, but still close to death.

"He won't wake for a day or two, yet. Go ahead, I'll come and get you when the time is up."

Harry had hardly been listening to the nurse. He walked in and sat on a chair next to the bed and grabbed Remus's hand.

"Hey Moony," he whispered. "Guess what, I met a girl. Well, I knew her before, but I finally got up the courage to tell her that I liked her. It turned out that she likes me too. I already talked to her family and they're all ok with it. They don't want to kill me or anything, which is good, because there's a long enough line for that already. Ok, I know that's not funny. I can't wait for you to see who it is. I'll give you a hint – she's the most beautiful girl you'll ever see." Harry blushed as he remembered that Mr. Weasley and Ron were in the room. He thought he heard a couple of snickers behind him, but brushed it off.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I should have been out there looking," he said with a crack in his voice. "Dumbledore and the Ministry told me they were searching for you, but you know how Ministry paperwork is. They probably had to request a quill to file the proper documents to begin the search!" he joked feebly.

He could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes. "I heard you call to me, Moony. I'm so sorry I wasn't faster. I'll take care of you when the healers let you leave. I promise. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. There is a young boy, eight I think, who moved in near us and he's a werewolf too. He seems like a sweet kid, but I've only met him once. I'm afraid I was a little rude to the lade from the WSS when she came to the house." He heard Ron snort behind him.

"I'll let you get some rest, now, Remus. Honestly, I need some too. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing." Harry stood and held Remus's hand a little longer. On a spur of the moment he leaned down and kissed Remus on the forehead and whispered, "Love you, Moony."

Harry turned around, saw the nurse was back, and indicated that they could go. They waved to the nurse on their way out. When they walked through the doors back into the waiting room, Harry saw that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were back from 'getting tea.'

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and hugged him tightly. He let her. He was so tired and this felt so good that he didn't want to move, ever. He just wanted her and Mr. Weasley to take care of everything for tonight. He didn't think he could make any decisions after this.

"Mr. Potter, can I see you a moment?" asked the receptionist at the admittance counter.

He walked over alone. "Yes?"

"I just have a few questions about Mr. Lupin's medical bills."

"Er, alright." _So much for no more decision making_, he thought wryly.

"Does he have any current employment?"

"No."

"Does he have a sponsor?"

"A what?"

"A person who can take care of the medical expenses for him."

"Doesn't the Ministry provide emergency medical coverage for everyone?" Harry asked confused.

"To witches and wizards, yes, but not to registered dark creatures."

Harry could feel the anger building in him, but he tried to contain it. It wouldn't do to take it out on a desk clerk. She had no say in who received what kind of coverage. She just had to fill out the forms correctly.

"Fine," Harry said shortly. It was the kindest he could manage at the moment. "I'll be his sponsor. Do I have to sign something?"

"Yes, the bottom of that form, and initial here. Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need? Will he be alright until morning?"

"He'll be just fine here, Mr. Potter."

"Is there a guard posted?" he inquired.

She looked taken aback at that. "No, not usually. Would you like me to request one?"

Harry sighed. Maybe he should just stay there for the night. The chairs in the waiting room weren't all that bad. Then he could keep an eye on things.

"Harry, I contacted Professor Dumbledore. He'll be sending someone over. It'll be alright," Mrs. Weasley informed him. "Come on home with us. If they need anything else they can contact Dumbledore," she said to both Harry and the witch.

He was more than a little reluctant to leave Remus, but he was exhausted. He considered that if he pushed himself any further that night, he probably would have had one of his annoying episodes again. With a nod, he followed the train of Weasleys to an open fireplace, and Flooed himself to the Burrow.

His normal landings from Floo travel were getting better, but he was too tired to land on his feet. He found a sickle on the floor under the stove when he was lying on the ground, though, so he tried to look at it as a positive experience.

Arms pulled him up and set him on a chair at the kitchen table. People were seated all around the table or standing in various parts of the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks beside him.

Harry smiled tiredly, "Hi, Tonks. He's going to be ok." She smiled and hugged the breath out of him. When he was released he finally remembered an important piece of information. "The Death Eaters, there were two of them guarding Remus. I just stunned them and left. Do you think they'll be awake by now? Will they get away? Maybe they already did because I was too stupid to remember," he reprimanded himself.

"They're in custody, Harry. You did a good job, even though you shouldn't have gone off like that. Are you going to be alright?" she asked with a big sister like concern.

"I'll be fine, Tonks. Are you going to go see Remus?" he asked.

"I think I'll stop in tomorrow. I've still got paperwork to fill out at the office, then I'm getting some sleep. You look like you could use a good rest yourself."

"Yeah," he said accompanied by a yawn. "You're right. I think I'll go now. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for, well, everything."

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Mrs. Weasley in an accusatory voice.

"Er, back to my house?" he said a little uncertainly.

"Not after all that's happened tonight, you're not. You can stay with us. I'm not sending you back alone. You're so tired you'd probably sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace where you fell out. No, I'll just get Ron's extra bed set up for you, dear."

Harry blushed for the millionth time, it seemed, that day. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," she replied as she bustled up the stairs. Harry wondered where she found her energy. Maybe it was a side effect of being a mother. She had to be prepared for anything, and that involved long nights.

Harry was slipping into that tired, fuzzy feeling again and found it hard to focus on anything in particular, so he just kept his eyes roaming around the room. He was aware of Tonks leaving, but wasn't sure if he had said goodbye or not.

Someone else sat next to him and held his hand. He looked over and saw long red hair. "Ginny?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand and said, "Of course it's me, silly. Who else?"

"Long red hair. It was either you or Bill, but he's never held my hand, so I guess you." He smiled, and fought a losing battle with his eyelids to stay open. He wasn't sure if he was just tired from the day or if he was overly-exhausted again. He guess the latter, as no one else seemed to be so tired. He searched his pockets and found the small vial of potion he needed.

He popped the top off and drank down the contents. He replaced the cover and the vial filled itself again. He returned it to his pocket. After a few minutes his senses returned to almost normal. He smiled at Ginny sitting next to him. He was glad he had talked to the rest of the family so she could sit with him like this.

"If it's not too intrusive, Harry, what was that potion for that you just took?" Charlie asked from across the table. Harry had forgotten that he'd missed much of what had gone on after the battle. He had to get back to Romania with the dragons they had used in some of the fights. He'd been traveling back and forth since then.

"There were some more lasting effects from defeating Voldemort than I would have liked," he said dryly. "I am more easily exhausted now. Sometimes from extended physical or magical activity, and sometimes for what seems like no reason at all. The potion gives me energy and clears my head for anywhere from a half hour to an hour so I can get someplace to sleep. I can get fairly, er, incoherent during the really bad incidences." He glanced at Ron with an apologetic smile, but his best friend just waved off the incident in the woods.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks it'll go away in time, but I'm supposed to rest and not take on any 'undue stresses.' I haven't figured out what those include yet, but I'm guessing fighting Death Eaters wasn't in her recovery plan for me." He shrugged at that.

Mr. Weasley asked, "Do you have any idea how far you apparated tonight?"

"Er, no, I guess not." He winced at the thought of telling the nurse he'd apparated at all. It was one of the 'undue stresses' she'd actually specified for him. He knew he would be in for a lecture next time he saw her.

"It was over eight hundred kilometers from here. You created a portkey to St. Mungo's from there, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "I believe the Minister is trying to find a way to charge you with improper procedure, because you did not file the correct permits for making a portkey. Although, you were not in this country at the time, and Albus is having a word with our dear Fudge in the morning."

"Oh." What could Harry say about that? Fudge didn't frighten him, but he would much rather not have to deal with his idiocy anytime soon.

"When did you learn to make a portkey?" asked Bill curiously.

"Oh, I saw Professor Dumbledore do it a couple of times."

The room was home to slack jaws, which told Harry he had done yet another thing he wasn't supposed to.

"Harry, there is a portkey office in the Ministry where people specialize in making portkeys. It's very difficult and there are all kinds of requirements, due to all the things that could go wrong. You're one amazing kid, Harry Potter. And I don't just mean that whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff either," finished Bill with a grin. Harry didn't know what to say when people said that. It had been happening more and more since he finished Hogwarts.

"I, well, I didn't know what else to do. It just seemed like a good idea. I had no other way of getting out of there with Remus. I'll tell Dumbledore to tell Fudge that I won't do it again unless it's an emergency, I guess."

Mrs. Weasley announced that the bed was made up and that it was time for everyone to get some rest. One by one, everyone left the room until only Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were left. The adults and Ron pretended to busy themselves with something across the kitchen while Ginny and Harry said goodnight. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and a gentle hug. Harry wondered again how he had gotten so lucky. Even though she didn't say much about the whole thing, her silent support was invaluable.

Once she was upstairs, Harry addressed the Weasley parents. "I'm sorry for ruining your night. And thank you again for letting me stay. I'd like to invite you over for dinner sometime, but I don't think this would be a good time to plan it. I'm not sure what's going to happen with Remus, so I guess I should find that out first."

"That's fine, dear. We'll come over when you're ready. We're excited to see your place – I didn't get a very good look at it yesterday, but we can wait for a better time for you. And you didn't ruin dinner, young man," she said sternly. She held the gaze for a few seconds, then smiled. "Now, off to bed with you two."

Harry stood and steadied himself on the table for a few moments. He didn't look up to see the worried looks he knew he was getting. He just waited for the momentary dizziness to pass and left the room. Ron was right behind him, ready to help if needed, but not pushing his support on Harry.

Even though he hated his need for assistance, Harry was glad Ron was there on the long flight up to his room. There were a few times his face would have met stair if not for his ever-vigilant best friend.

When they entered Ron's room, the red-head pulled out a pair of spare pajamas kept for Harry. After they'd changed and were cozy in bed, Ron spoke quietly into the darkness.

"So, you really like my sister, huh?" Harry couldn't read his tone. He wasn't sure if he was just that tired or if Ron had gotten remarkably good at masking emotions.

"Yeah, I do." Harry hoped his answer didn't upset his best friend. Was he going to yell at Harry now that the family wasn't around? Harry shook his head at himself. If Ron didn't like it, he would have said so in front of everyone. Even so, Harry was a little nervous when Ron didn't answer for a long time.

Just as Harry was feeling sleep pull him under, he heard Ron chuckle softly and say, "Took you long enough." Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face, happy that things didn't go badly with his favorite family.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** If you thought the chapter was disjointed and sporadic, good! That's how it was supposed to be. Harry's in too much shock from everything, that he's not taking much in around him. His plans were screwed up by the Death Eaters, again, but he got through it. And they don't hate him (like they ever would – silly Harry). I also hope some of your questions were answered, like the apparation issue. If you have more, just ask. I'll respond on my livejournal.

This chapter was what the entire story was written for. The original idea was for Harry to have to tell the Weasley men about his relationship with Ginny (the one-shot I talked about in the first chapter). It was actually supposed to be funny and very light-hearted. Well, as you can see, the story evolved beyond that a bit. : ) Review replies will be on my livejournal, which you can get to from my profile. Feel free to respond to the replies too (Thank you Nathan!). You don't have to have a livejournal account to do it. Ah, yeah, can you tell I'm kind of begging people to go start discussions on there? Oh well.

I have this overwhelming feeling that there was something important I was going to post with this chapter, but I can't think of it, and after sitting here for several minutes trying, I decided to just post.


	8. Chapter eight

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke the next morning fairly early, despite the lateness and fatigue of the night before. He crawled out of bed and dressed quietly so as not to wake Ron, who was snoring into the wall. Harry was pleased to note that while he was still rather groggy, his body seemed to be functioning normally again, and the tiredness was normal for mornings, not excessive.

He washed up and made his way down to the kitchen, unsure if anyone else would be up at this hour. It was only eight, so not too terribly early, but the clock had said sometime after four when he'd fallen asleep the previous night. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone slept till noon.

The sight of Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading the paper made Harry smile. He'd known that if anyone was up, it would have been the Weasley matriarch.

She looked up at him with some sort of 'mum-sense' he thought, because he hadn't made a sound. She frowned, "You should be in bed, sweetheart."

Harry shook his head, "No, I want to get back to the hospital and make sure everything is ok there. I was a little out of sorts last night, and I want to make sure all the blasted paperwork is correct so Remus gets proper care."

Mrs. Weasley had a sad, but proud, look on her face. "You shouldn't have to deal with all that. Why don't we call Albus, I'm sure he can take care of that for you. In fact, he probably already has." She stopped for a minute and seemed to be debating whether to say her next words. "You nearly dropped from exhaustion last night, and you've barely had three hours of sleep. You mustn't neglect your own health in your worry."

Harry looked at the floor, "I know, Mrs. Weasley, but I have to go. I have to be sure he's really there and alright. Last night was such a blur. I just need some time with him. I promise I'll lie down later for a while. I won't over do it. Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley."

After nearly a minute of thinking about his words, she finally nodded. "Good day, dear," she said with a hug. She looked like she wanted to make him stay, but she understood that he had to go. Whether or not he wanted the responsibility, right now he was in charge of Remus's care, and he would make sure he got the best of it.

Harry Flooed home to get a quick shower and change of clothes. He decided to have some toast as well when his stomach started to dance. He took a small sip of an anti-nausea potion and ate two pieces of toast. He decided that would have to be enough for now.

Harry walked up to the Welcome Witch and asked if Remus had been moved. He was still in the room from the previous night, so Harry was able to get there without asking for directions. He passed Hestia Jones standing guard outside the room with a wave and a nod.

When he entered Remus's room, there was a man in a lime green uniform bent over the bed with his wand out. Harry had to suppress the urge to disarm the healer. He had to keep reminding himself that the man wasn't _hurting_ but _helping_ his father-figure.

The man turned around with a pleasant smile. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Healer Tigs. I'll be looking after Mr. Lupin until he is well enough to be released."

Harry's heart lifted at that statement. The healer believed Remus would live and recuperate. Harry smiled back, "Thank you. How is he?"

"In all honesty, he is much better than I would have predicted at this stage. We often underestimate the healing advantages of lycanthropes. I guess if you wanted to find a positive side to their curse, that would be one. I expect, at this rate, he will wake sometime today. However, I don't want you to be overly-concerned if he does not. Some patients stay unconscious much longer into the healing process. We'll just have to wait and see what Mr. Lupin does. Do you have any questions?"

"Well, I'd like to get the administrative part out of the way. Are all of his documents filled out, and everything else taken care of in that aspect?"

The healer looked slightly surprised. "My, but you are a grown up young man, aren't you. Yes, I believe Albus Dumbledore has taken charge of all of that, as well as becoming Mr. Lupin's sponsor."

Harry nodded. That made sense, since Remus was on official Order business when he was taken. "I didn't have a lot of choice in growing up early," Harry muttered in response. "So, can I stay here for a while?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. If you need anything, the nurses are just down the hall, or tap the red brick with your wand for emergencies. I'm afraid I have other patients to see to, but I will be around if needed. It was nice to meet you," he said with a nod and walked out.

Harry pulled up a chair and held Remus's hand in his own. Remus's was so cold. It was summertime. He shouldn't be so cold. So, Harry tried to warm it with his own hands. He began talking to Remus, rambling about everything from N.E.W.T.s to his new dog, Simon. He didn't talk about fighting Voldemort, though. He didn't want to bring up any of the violence that had shadowed their lives for so long.

Soon, it was noon, and Tonks came in with long, flowing turquoise hair. Harry just shook his head. He didn't know how anyone could look good in half the colors she used every day, but somehow she could manage it.

"Hi, Tonks. I like the hair. It has a certain aquatic feel to it. Can I add some fish?"

"I think not, Mr. Potter. The squid has already demanded admittance to my head, so there will be no room for fish." Harry laughed at her strange sense of humor. She gave him a hug and smiled softly, "How are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm fine. The Healer, ah, Tigs said Remus was going to be ok. He said he might even wake up today, but not to worry if he doesn't. He was impressed with how fast Remus was healing."

"That's our Moony," said Tonks quietly.

"How are you doing? You were up late last night, too, if I remember correctly."

"Yep, but at least I slept in like any sane witch," she teased.

"Well, I'm not a witch, so I can get up when I want."

"Kid, you're so sleep deprived you're not even making sense. Although, I'm hard-pressed to find a difference from the norm with you."

Harry couldn't think properly to form a response, so he changed the subject. "Did Mrs. Weasley send you here to check up on me?"

"No, I was coming to see Remus. Checking on you was just an added bonus to my visit." She winked. "Do you need anything? Want to go grab something to eat?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to leave Remus, but he was hungry and could do with a walk after sitting so long.

Tonks seemed to see the argument on his face. "Look, Bill is on watch, now. He won't let anything happen. You know that."

Harry put a mock-confused look on his face. "Which Bill is that? The one you said looked like 'a supremely wrapped specimen of wizard worthy of all of your attentions'? Or the curse breaker that could 'break into _your_ vault anytime'?"

Harry laughed when she glared and lunged at him. "You're gonna get it, Potter. That's it, no more Ms. Nice-Tonks. And where did you learn to speak so inappropriately?"

"I don't know. I seem to recall a certain metamorphmagus making inappropriate comments about certain Order members. Can't for the life of me think who it was, though. Damn."

"Prat. It's not my fault that the Weasleys are such a fine looking family. Too bad they're my third cousins twice removed or something like that."

"Er, Tonks, that's probably far enough removed to be acceptable," said Harry.

"Maybe to some, but just _knowing_ we're related really puts me off them entirely. Speaking of good looking Weasleys, I heard you and Ginny were caught snogging on the kitchen table at the Burrow."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Where did you hear that? It's not true!"

"Not sure. I might have made it up," she said with a glint in her eye.

"You're cruel."

She just laughed. "You should have seen your face, though. But seriously," she said after she'd settled her laughs somewhat. "It's about time you two got together. I'm happy for you."

"Er, thanks, I suppose," Harry smiled. He wasn't sure if this was another joke or not, but when no more was said he smiled even wider.

They left Remus's room in search of food. On the way out the door, Bill called, "Tonks, you're pretty sexy for a third cousin twice removed, too." They all burst out laughing in the hallway, earning sharp glares from nurses around them.

After Harry and Tonks finished lunch, they went back down to Remus's room, and Tonks got ready to leave. She had to report into work that afternoon. She'd been given the morning off because of the previous night.

That reminded Harry of the Three Broomsticks. "Oh no! I have to get going soon too," he muttered.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I have to work tonight. I completely forgot with everything going on."

"I'm sure Rosie would let you have the day off, Harry. There's bound to be little business tonight, it's a Tuesday. Want me to fill her in on the story before I go to work?"

Harry thought about it. "Will you get in trouble for being late?"

"Nah, I was told to come in around one or two, nothing specific. It's only a quarter after one now; I have plenty of time."

"I guess, if you're sure… If she needs me, tell her she can just call someone here to get me. Will that be ok?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Harry. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Harry was dozing in the stiff chair near Remus's bed when a chilled, rough hand squeezed his fingers weakly. His eyes popped open, and he sat up on the edge of the chair.

"Remus?" he breathed when he looked into the amber-brown eyes staring at him.

Remus gave him a small smile. "Good to see you, Harry," he whispered, then coughed faintly.

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes. "It's good to see you too." He swallowed a few times, trying to withhold the flood of emotions welling up in his chest. He leaned over and hugged Remus as tightly as he dared and murmured, "I thought I'd lost you."

Remus hugged him back as well as he could and rubbed light circles on Harry's back. He needed this, the reassurance that Remus was truly back and going to be ok. He pulled himself back together and sat up, still holding the man's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I remember," he grimaced. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you," was Harry's short reply. He looked down at their joined hands. Remus brought up his other hand and turned Harry's head to face him again.

"What happened?" he asked gently but firmly.

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments. There was too much to explain. So much had happened in the last eight weeks. What should he say?

"You've been missing for about eight weeks. I found you last night. It's July, er, twelfth, I think. Are you sure you want to hear about this? Maybe I should call the healer…" He didn't want to think about all that had happened, not right now. He just wanted to be with Remus.

"Harry, it's ok. I need to know what happened, but if you're not ready to talk about it, that's fine. Come here," he motioned Harry forward into another hug. Harry felt so young and overwhelmed being hugged by his long-missing father-figure.

A few small sobs broke through, and he was shaking, but the fragile arms around him were comforting. He could feel tears falling out of his eyes, but he didn't try to stop them. He just held on to Remus and silently cried for Merlin knows how long. Harry hadn't realized until the man woke up just how much his absence, and possible death, had crushed him. He had cried a few times, alone, at night, but never like this. He was glad Remus didn't say anything, just held him until he stopped.

Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes with a nearby tissue. He looked up with bloodshot eyes and said, "I got your shirt wet." He pointed to a small wet patch where he'd been crying.

Remus smiled, and Harry could tell by his eyes that he'd been crying too. "It's not made of sugar, so I think it's ok."

Harry puffed out a laugh. He wanted to keep the conversation light, and he thought of Ginny. "You were right."

"About what?"

"Ginny," Harry said simply with a small smile.

Remus grinned. "Finally figured out you like her?"

Harry nodded with a blush. "I told her the other night… I thought she was going to yell at me or something." He smiled wider. "She just kissed me instead."

Remus laughed. "I knew you had that Gryffindor courage somewhere in there when it came to her."

"I told Mr. Weasley and her brothers last night… actually, when I was waiting to hear about you." Harry stopped and his face darkened as he remembered the fear of almost losing the man before him. He shook it off and continued. "They were all ok with it. I thought they would kill me! They're always so overprotective of her. Wait, you don't think they're plotting in secret, do you?"

Remus laughed. "I don't know a Weasley that wouldn't speak his mind to your face, Harry. Well, I'm glad to hear that your love life is taking off. Do we need to have a certain talk?" he asked with a slight smirk. Harry blushed and shook his head frantically.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Harry could tell he was in pain, and cursed himself for not getting the healer as soon as Remus awoke.

"I'll be right back, just hold on, ok?"

Remus nodded and kept taking slow, steady breaths.

Harry found Healer Tigs signing some forms at the nurses' desk.

"Healer Tigs, Remus is awake. He's in pain."

The middle-aged man looked at him slightly surprised. "He's awake already?"

"Actually, sir, he's been up for a little while… I-I didn't want to leave him right away." The healer nodded with an understanding look on his face.

They found Remus just as Harry had left him. Harry hated seeing the man in pain. If he could switch places with him, he would in an instant, even if it meant spending more time as a patient, which he strongly disliked.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. I must say I'm a bit surprised that you're already awake. I'm going to give you a pain numbing potion. It will likely make you drowsy, so don't try to fight sleep if you feel it."

Remus nodded, "Thank you." A few seconds later, the pained look lessened, and Remus started to look sleepy. "Harry, you should go home and get some rest. I'll be fine here. You can come back later, but you look like you haven't slept in days."

Harry looked down guiltily, "I don't want to leave you, but Mrs. Weasley did make me promise to get some rest…"

"Mr. Potter, you may lie down on the other bed if you wish. I believe Albus Dumbledore has designated this as a private room unless needed," Healer Tigs informed them.

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you again, sir."

The healer smiled. "You don't have to call me 'sir,' Mr. Potter. You can call me simply 'Tigs' if you wish."

"Thanks, call me 'Harry.'"

"And me, 'Remus,'" said the man in the bed.

The healer nodded. "Get some sleep, both of you, and I'll see you later."

Harry made sure Remus was comfortable and didn't need anything before climbing into bed himself. He was asleep as soon as he pulled the blanket over himself.

.

He awoke to voices nearby, happy and quiet. After swimming through the darkness a little longer, he concluded that they belonged to Remus and Tonks. He smiled, filled with joy over having his guardian back. He stretched and yawned the remaining tiredness out and rolled out of bed.

"Hey, sleepy head," said Remus with a fond smile.

"Mornin'," Harry replied with another yawn.

Remus and Tonks chuckled, and the witch said, "it's eight in the evening, kid. You want some supper?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather just stay here."

Tonks sighed severely. "Fine, if you _must _be so difficult," she grumbled, but Harry could see the humor in her face. "Rosie sent some food with me for you." She pointed to a plate on the table next to the bed.

"Oh. So she didn't mind that I didn't show up today?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. She said not to come back until you're ready. She's cleared you for the rest of the week, unless you feel like you can go back. You can have as long as you need."

Harry nodded without saying anything, as his mouth was filled with potatoes. He was glad that he wasn't needed at Honeydukes until the following week. He had a feeling of guilt as he thought about the orphans at the children's home. He didn't want them to think he was abandoning them. He wondered if he should go in the next day and explain things. Then he realized that he was extremely fortunate in having Remus. The kids in the home were there because they had no one else. This only caused him to feel more guilty. Not guilty that Remus was alive and getting well, but guilty for having something he wasn't sure he deserved.

"Harry," Remus said sternly, interrupting his thought pattern. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in a tone that prevented dishonest answers.

Harry swallowed. "I've been visiting a children's home, orphans from the war. I just noticed how lucky I am to have you…" he trailed off.

"And," Remus prompted.

Harry closed his eyes with his head bowed. "And… I don't deserve to have you when they don't have anyone, not after what I've done."

"Harry, you deserve every happiness in the world, muggle or magical. And you're stuck with me, so you might as well not dwell on whether you deserve me or not. You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded, not wanting to speak. His eyes were still closed and his fingers were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to find Tonks' caring eyes and sad smile.

"Should we fill him in on the past couple months?" she asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly. He still didn't want to talk about it, but Tonks would help, and Remus would be there when he needed him. He settled into his chair a little more and held a cup of tea in his hands.

"After you were taken, I had a vision. I don't know if it was the same day you were captured or if you'd been held for a while before the vision, since you were on a mission and no one knew you'd been caught. At first I thought it was another trick, like with S-Sirius," he choked. "I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. He couldn't contact you. He was waiting up for Professor Snape, who'd been summoned. When he finally got back, he said that Voldemort had you. He wasn't told where you were being taken, because you know he wasn't really trusted then." Remus nodded. Snape had been falling out of favor with the Dark Lord in the last few months of his attempted accent to power.

"I didn't see enough in my vision to know where you were. All we could do was wait, but Professor Snape didn't get called again until almost a week later. Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade on their way to Hogwarts. They never made it past the gates of the school, but the village was pretty badly demolished. It's been fixed up now, though…" he trailed off. He had to force his thoughts away from the memories and try to focus on the facts. "It was a huge battle… The older students wanted to help. I had them stand guard just inside the gates as a sort of last defense, and also to keep the younger students from getting out."

Harry took a drink of tea and was embarrassed to see his hands were shaking. He put the cold cup down on the table and pressed his hands to his eyes before looking at Tonks. She nodded slightly and began speaking.

"The aurors were called early enough to get there and attack from behind, while the professors and some other Order members were fighting Death Eaters in front of the school gates. I didn't know Harry was out there until everything was over. I didn't know Voldemort was there either for that matter. We just kept fighting the Death Eaters, hoping for reinforcements. Finally, we got a break, no more help, but the Death Eaters all fell to the ground screaming. That was when we figured out something must have happened with Harry and Voldemort. I didn't know if it was good or bad though. The scary part was that Albus didn't know either. I could see it on his face. He found Snape and talked to him for a few minutes. By the time his pain let up, we had all the other Death Eaters stunned and bound, ready to take into custody.

"I saw Snape lift his sleeve, and he smiled. Weirdest thing I've ever seen, but it happened! Snape smiled!" she joked. "Albus and everyone else was relieved. We knew what it meant. The mark was gone, so Voldemort must have been gone, but we had no idea where he or Harry had been fighting.

"Hermione turned up with Hedwig. I swear that girl is too smart to be only seventeen years old! She put a tracking spell on Hedwig and told her to find Harry.

"She didn't have to go far. You know that cave outside Hogsmeade?" It was the cave Sirius had stayed in during Harry's fourth year. Harry sat silently, dreading the moment when it would be his turn to take over the tale. Remus nodded, so Tonks continued. "We got there and found Harry unconscious on the ground. Voldemort's body was still there, but it decomposed in only a few hours to nothing but ash. Luckily that was long enough for Dumbledore and the Ministry to confirm it was the bastard's body, and it seemed to be completely destroyed." She gave Remus a relieved smile, which he returned to her and Harry. For his part, Harry tried to smile back but couldn't quite manage it. His stomach felt like it would twist inside-out through his belly button any minute.

Tonks finished her part of the story sooner than Harry would have liked. "We kept looking for you, but you were presumed dead, and the Ministry was dragging their feet. I _really_ wanted to morph into someone unrecognizable and just punch Fudge in the nose, but I didn't think he'd be worth the effort." Remus laughed lightly at the young auror.

He turned to Harry. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?"

Harry kept his gaze on his shoes, which could use replacing, he noted. The sole was starting to separate on the left foot under his big toe. He didn't want to ruin the nice socks he'd received from both Dobby and Dumbledore. They were an odd combination, those two.

"Harry?" Remus asked with a hand on his arm.

Harry finally looked up. "I-I…" he stuttered and went silent once more.

"It's ok, Harry. I don't need to hear it right now. I'm just glad it's over and that you're safe and healthy. You can tell me the story some other time."

Harry smiled gratefully at his guardian. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what have you been up to since school let out?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned and told him about his various jobs: the pub, the candy store, and the children's home. He told him about the young werewolf and how he was going to pay Snape to make the Wolfsbane potion for him. Remus seemed excited to meet the boy, and Harry was happy to see the enthusiasm in the man's eyes.

He didn't know what Remus had been through for the past eight weeks, but it hadn't broken him. He knew it had to be terrible, nothing involving Death Eaters was ever fun, but the older wizard seemed to take it all in stride. Perhaps his years of dealing with monthly transformations had helped him to tolerate the various forms of torture used. It was both a disturbing and comforting thought. He hated knowing what Remus had to go through, but if it helped him live through his capture with his sanity in tact, it seemed like a necessary hardship.

Harry felt better as he drifted to sleep that night in his own bed than he had in a long while. Remus had told him to go to the children's home the next day. He'd said it was silly to make the kids miss out on a friend just to have Harry sit with him while he would likely nap. Harry eventually agreed to go, but promised he'd be back in the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Alright, my internet is out at home, which is the biggest pain in the butt… so, I'm updating this in a computer lab and hoping it works. These computers can be a bit… temperamental at times. I think I had some comments about this chapter, but I'm too irked at our internet people to think straight at the moment. So, review replies won't happen (since I can't see them to type out ahead of time) until I can get my internet access back. I was just going to wait to post this, but it could be Monday or later by the time it's fixed, so I decided to do it now, since it's been so long. Please send me lots of reviews to make me feel better! : ) No, I'm not ashamed at all for begging…


	9. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: **see earlier chapters

**A/N: **Has anyone else noticed that these chapters tend to begin with Harry waking and end with him sleeping/passing out? Oh well, I never claimed to be creative : ) See bottom A/N for apologies/excuses and such : )

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke early the next morning after six hours of sleep. It was more than he'd had for the last few nights, but still not enough to appease Madam Pomfrey, should she inquire. He decided to visit Michael that morning before going to the children's home. So, he ate breakfast and tidied up before leaving the house.

Simon trotted along beside him with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Harry chuckled when he thought of the pup's protective nature. It was obvious to anyone that Harry had been run-down of late, and Simon had let him know he should be in bed as soon as he returned home from the hospital the night before. Hedwig had been uncertain of the dog in the beginning, but recently it seemed that Harry's pets were ganging up on him with their worries. For some reason, it was not as hard to accept their concern as it was people's.

As they approached the house, Harry told Simon to stay at the edge of the yard. The intelligent dog stared at him and the house for a moment, seeming to consider whether it was a safe place for his friend. Then he lay down in the grass so he could see the door and much of the yard. Harry thanked him for waiting and walked to the door.

His knock was answered by Mrs. Richards; '_Amy_' he reminded himself.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Amy, it's not too early, is it?" he asked.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, you can meet my husband before he heads to work," she informed him. She called into the house, "Kyle, could you come to the sitting room?" She then led Harry to a seat in a nearby room, which a man entered a moment later.

Harry stood and stretched out his hand as Amy did introductions. "Kyle, this is Harry Potter. Remember, I told you he'd visited and said he wanted to help Michael?" Mr. Richards gave his wife a look that said, '_How could I forget that the Boy-Who-Lived stopped by to see my werewolf child?_' "Harry, this is my husband, Kyle. Would you like some tea or anything else?"

"No, thank you. I've just finished breakfast," he smiled. "I wanted to speak to you about a few things and hopefully visit Michael, if that's alright. I'm sorry I came unannounced," he apologized with a slight grimace at his lack of manners.

"That's fine, dear. Kyle still has a while before he needs to leave, so go right ahead," Amy told him as she and her husband sat.

"Well, I have some good news, and some other good news," he started with a bright smile. "Do you remember what I told you about Remus Lupin last time I was here?" She nodded, as did her husband, showing that she'd filled him in on the disappearance. "Well, I found him the night before last. He's at St. Mungo's, and the healers think he will make a full recovery." Harry couldn't keep the genuine smile off his face, and could barely hold back the tears of joy.

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" Amy cried. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it lightly before removing it.

"That is, indeed, positive news," said Kyle.

Harry nodded. A shadow passed over his face briefly as he thought of the long recovery ahead, but he pushed it aside grateful that the man was alive. That was all that mattered. If Remus survived eight weeks at the hands of Death Eaters, he could survive whatever amount of recovery, and Harry would be there every step of the way.

He looked back up at them and without preamble said, "I've arranged for Michael to receive the Wolfsbane potion every full moon."

The young lycanthrope's parents sat shocked for a few minutes before Kyle said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter, but it is too much. We couldn't possibly accept-"

Harry cut him off. "Please, call me 'Harry.' And this is for Michael, his health and well being. I beg you not to make it about money. The man who makes it for Remus has agreed to make it for Michael as well, so it's no trouble."

Harry stopped and hoped he hadn't gone too far. Pride was a tricky thing, and he didn't want to alienate Amy and Kyle because of something as petty as money. Then again, he had never seemed to place as much importance on financial status as others he'd known. Malfoy had always flaunted his wealth, and much of Ron's anger and insecurities came from his lack of money. His uncle based countless prejudices on money and other material possessions of no consequence. He silently cursed whoever had come up with monetary systems for the complications it created.

Amy sniffled a bit and said, "Thank you, Harry. We will accept, of course, for Michael's sake. But, please, let us do something for you."

Harry smiled. "That's alright. I don't need anything." The Richards looked about to argue and Harry held up a hand to stop them. "Listen, one of my best friends once told me I have a 'saving people thing.' Just chalk this up to that part of my personality. However, if it makes you feel better, I'll try to think of something you can do for me. Ok?"

Amy nodded, at a loss for words, and hugged him tightly. It was one of those motherly hugs he'd only felt from Mrs. Weasley a few times before. It felt so good as he leaned into it and let out some of the tension of the past few days. He closed his eyes and let himself delight in the feeling for a long moment. He wondered if he held on too long, but decided not to worry about it. He didn't want to ruin the moment with his own insecurities.

As they pulled apart, Harry absently wiped his eyes, and whispered, "Thank you, Amy. That's all I needed." He realized what he said and looked down in embarrassment. He hardly knew these people and already the woman had almost made him cry.

"You've had a grim life, haven't you, Harry?" said Kyle rhetorically.

Harry looked up in surprise. Even though much of the public thought of him as a tragic hero, the orphaned boy who saved the world, no one really thought he had a difficult life. Most seemed to think he'd had a glorious childhood, just without his parents being present.

Kyle and Amy were looking at him with honest, caring eyes, and Harry found he didn't know how to respond to the question. To any other virtual strangers, he would have simply shrugged the question off and changed the subject. His closest friends didn't need to ask the question, they just helped him deal with things in their own way. Remus and he had had many long conversations about Harry's life with the Dursleys and the trials he'd faced in his first six years at Hogwarts (they hadn't seen each other very often in seventh year). But how should he answer the Richards?

He nodded once and said, "When compared to some." Looking for a change in subject, he asked, "Is Michael feeling better?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine now. He's upstairs cleaning his room. He's been looking forward to seeing your animagus form," Amy said with a smile.

"Hasn't stopped asking about it since you were here," said Kyle wryly.

Harry grinned apologetically. "Sorry about that. Actually… I could show him today if he wants. Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, not really. We don't socialize often." Harry knew that even families of werewolves were shunned and felt sickened by the prejudices of the world to which he belonged.

He nodded. "Good. I'm not exactly, er, registered, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone if you do say anything about me."

They looked surprised once more, and he couldn't help but grin. "You're an-an illegal animagus!?" cried Kyle.

"Technically, yes. The Minister knows, but we have an understanding," Harry said with distaste at the thought of Fudge in power. Harry had agreed not to reveal certain faults of Fudge, and he'd agreed to let a few things slide for Harry's services to society. Harry thought he might have to have a talk with the man if he pushed the ridiculous 'improper portkey procedures' charge.

"I see," said Kyle with a smirk. "Am I right in guessing you don't think too highly of our esteemed Minister of Magic?"

Harry snorted, "I don't think we should get on the topic of Fudge. I get the feeling I'll be seeing much more of him than I would like rather soon." He answered their questioning looks, "I'm sure he'll want to question Remus about his, er, experience. I don't intend to let that happen until Remus is healed. Fudge isn't a patient man, especially when he doesn't respect the people he's dealing with. Hmm… I may need a calming draught before I speak with him, so I don't curse him too quickly."

Amy laughed. "It would do the pompous git some good to be taken down a notch or ten."

"True, but I don't fancy spending time in Azkaban anytime soon."

"Surely, no one would put you in prison!" exclaimed Kyle.

Harry smiled grimly. "Well, Fudge has been looking for a way to get me out of his hair for quite some time now. I'm sure it would be a relief to him for me to be locked away with mush for brains."

"Why would he want that?" asked Amy curiously.

"We've had some… disagreements in the past. Basically, I would tell him some important bit of information, and he would say I was lying until it was too late. He's in love with his position, but doesn't want to do his job properly. I think he fears my so-called popularity. I don't know if he thinks I want to be Minister or what, but he obviously considers me some sort of threat. Personally, I wish I was finished dealing with him for good." Harry paused and was surprised at how much he had said to his new friends. "I'm sorry to bore you with all of that. I didn't realize I was rambling on so much."

"Completely understandable, Harry. We don't care much for the man either, as you could probably tell," said Kyle.

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. He only had an hour until he wanted to be at the children's home. "I need to leave in a little under an hour. Do you think Michael's room is ready for visitors, yet?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

Amy chuckled, "Oh, I don't know if an eight year old boy's room is ever ready for visitors, but we can certainly check on his progress."

They entered the boy's room, which Harry thought looked respectable enough for an eight-year-old. Even though it was messier than anything _he'd_ gotten away with at that age, it was a vast improvement above Dudley's room at any age.

"Hello, Mike. What are you up to?" Harry asked politely.

Michael, still a bit in awe of the Boy-Who-Lived, answered shyly, "Just cleaning my room a bit. Do you – do you want to go out and play?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Sure." They exited the house and Michael immediately led Harry over to his favorite tree.

"This is the bouncy tree!" he said excitedly.

"Oh? What does it do?" Harry asked looking at the rather unimpressive appearing trunk. It had no branches or leaves, in fact it looked long dead. The trunk grew straight up for about two meters, then bent at an unnaturally sharp angle, making the rest of the lengthy trunk almost even with the horizon.

"Watch. Dad?" he called looking behind him.

The only one there was Amy with an apologetic look on her face. Harry's heart sank in anticipation of bad news. Growing up the way he had, he automatically expected the worst whenever someone had that look. For him, it usually meant someone was dead or close to it. He shook off that feeling as ridiculous. He'd just seen the man, perfectly healthy, inside. If something had happened in the last minute, he would have heard something.

"Sorry, sweetums, dad went to work," said Amy. The endearment caused Harry to flinch inwardly. He remembered Aunt Petunia calling Dudley 'sweetums' and a number of other silly names when he lived with his relatives. It didn't make him sick to hear it now, though, between Amy and Michael.

Michael pouted briefly, then smiled at Harry. "You want to help me?"

"Sure. What do I need to do?" he asked while walking closer to the boy and his tree.

"You lift me up to the tree, then pull me down to the ground, then let go!" the small boy said excitedly.

Harry didn't know if he liked the sound of this. It looked like it could be pretty dangerous, but he had to admit it was probably very fun. He might have to try for himself… He turned around and gave Amy a questioning look to ask if she would allow the activity.

She laughed lightly, "Oh, Mikey and Kyle found that tree within the first hour of exploring the new house. Trust me, he's been bouncing around on that thing more times than I can count. Go ahead."

Harry shrugged and went to lift the boy up. He was fairly light, but still somewhat difficult to lift so high. When Michael had hold of the trunk, he gave the word and Harry pulled him down to the ground, all the way so Michael was in a squatting position. The eight year old counted to three and Harry let him go.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Harry could see how this tree would be so inviting. He was itching to try it himself, but he didn't want to seem rude (and childish), so he pulled Michael down three more times before the boy asked to stop.

"You go, Harry," he requested.

"But it's your tree, Mike. I don't want to take away your play time."

"My hands are getting sore; I need a break. You should try it. It's lots of fun!"

"Ok. Here I go."

Harry jumped up and was able to grasp the trunk. He couldn't quite do it the way Michael did, by squatting and being held down by someone, then flying in the air. Instead, Harry used it as a spring and just jumped, bending his knees more with each landing.

He was a little surprised to find himself giggling along with Michael. Soon, they were both holding on, bouncing up and down on an old, gnarled tree. Amy was laughing on the side.

Harry's hands slipped, and he landed on his behind, while Michael flew up even higher. They decided to stop after that as both of their hands were raw from the bark. They went into the kitchen for some juice and snacks and chatted for a few minutes. Amy had a healing cream that she had obviously bought for after-tree use. Harry checked his watch and found he had only ten minutes to get to the children's home.

"Mike, I have to go. I'll see you again soon, alright?" he said with a pat to the boy's shoulder.

Michael looked a bit down at his leaving, but smiled at him anyway. "Ok, Harry. Next time I get to see your animal, right?"

Harry had completely forgotten about changing into his animagus form while they were in the yard. "Absolutely." With that he left for the end of town.

He realized he could probably apparate and be there in a second, but he was supposed to do things without magic when he could, according to Madam Pomfrey. It didn't bother him too much, because he liked doing things the muggle way sometimes. He felt that the drawback to many old, pureblood families was that they were too reliant on magic. It was something that had helped in fighting against Death Eaters a few times. They didn't expect a witch or wizard to fight back if they lost their wand in a fight. Harry and Hermione had taught a few, the hard way, not to underestimate muggle-raised wizards.

Besides, he liked walking next to Simon. It felt very normal. He fleetingly wondered if it was normal to keep track of the number of things in life that could be considered 'normal.'

He came upon the house, hearing noises from the backyard, so he headed straight back there. He smiled at the site of the children playing until he saw one little girl sitting all by herself. She must have been new. He didn't remember meeting her before, and he knew he'd met all of the kids at the home when they first arrived. He saw the woman in charge and strolled over.

"Hello, Grace, how are you on this beautiful summer day?" he asked grinning.

"I'm wonderful, Harry! It's so good to see you. We've missed you the past couple days," she said with a welcoming hug.

Harry nodded a little guiltily. "I'm sorry about that. There were some… er, activities that couldn't be avoided. But I'm here now, and I'll try not to be away too often."

"Oh, don't be silly. You are a volunteer, that means you make your own hours. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. I'll tell you about what's happened later," Harry said, indicating they should wait until they were out of the children's earshot, as they were all coming over once they saw him. All except for the lonely girl, he noticed with sadness. He knew he would need to talk to her, but he wanted to get the other children to approach her as well, so he thought he might start with that part.

"Hi everyone!" Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry," they said as one, making Harry laugh. It reminded him of Umbridge's class, but these kids were all smiling and laughing and eager for him to be there.

He allowed himself to be led over to where Melissa and a few others were painting a toad. He wouldn't have known the blob was supposed to be a toad if he hadn't seen the live model posing on a nearby rock. It looked like Grace must have petrified it to stay in one place.

He noticed that everyone except Max was crowded around. Harry saw Max chatting with Grace and knew the older boy must get extremely bored in a setting where the next oldest child was only around seven or so. He made a mental note to himself to ask if he could take Max out on his own some days.

"These are very nice paintings," he told the group. "Can I ask you a very important question?" he asked in a serious tone. They all nodded vigorously. "Why isn't anyone playing with that girl over there?" he asked, nodding to the lonely girl he'd seen on his arrival.

A six year old girl gestured him over to speak in his ear, so he leaned over some more and she whispered, "She's a bad witch."

Harry was surprised. The child couldn't be more than five or six years old. How could she be considered a bad witch by the other children already? "Why do you think that?" he asked.

This time a young boy answered. Harry remembered his name was Jake. "Her father was a Death Eater," he said simply, like that should explain everything. He had to admit, he'd done the same thing when dealing with Malfoy and his goons, but they had been old enough to become malicious on their own. He seriously doubted the new girl had done anything to the other kids.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of the boy's comment. "I understand what you are thinking. You think that because her father was bad, she must be too, right?" he asked in simple terms. They all nodded. He wondered how he could do this so that three year olds could understand. "Lissa, does Max like anything that you don't?"

She looked him right in the eye and nodded solemnly. "Max wikes onion soup." Harry had a hard time controlling his laughter at the seriousness of her statement. Instead he only nodded wisely and looked around the group. It seemed most of the children didn't like onion soup. They most likely preferred sweeter foods.

"So, if I met Max first, and he told me he really liked onion soup, would it be right of me to think that you like it to?" _This is ridiculous. I'm comparing torture and murder to food preferences._

"No, I do not wike onions! They icky!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Ok, now try to compare that to how you think about the new girl," he really wished he'd asked for the name of said girl.

The children seemed to think about this profound comparison for a long time. They all had their little faces scrunched up in concentration, some with a finger on their lips. Finally, it seemed Jake had figured it out.

"So, you don't think she's bad just because her father was?" he asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "She's too young. She may have been taught things by her father that are different from you, but I don't think she is a bad person because of who her father is. Has she done anything to any of you?"

They all shook their heads 'no.' He smiled, glad he'd taught them a little about tolerance, he hoped. He knew that if peace were to last for any amount of time in the wizarding or muggle worlds, people had to learn to tolerate each other. He wasn't idealistic enough to think that everyone would get along, but being able to live without fear of another would be good enough.

He told them all to stay put while he introduced himself to the girl sitting by herself next to a bush, almost like she was trying to hide from the world. He sat down next to her.

"Hello, I'm Harry. What's your name?" he asked kindly, hoping not to scare her off.

She sat up straighter at his introduction and held out her hand in a proper fashion and said, "I am Maeve Elladora Jugson. Pleased to meet you, Mr…."

"Potter," Harry said while shaking her hand. Her eyes widened at the name and she quickly looked down. She didn't even glance at his scar.

He brought her head up by lifting her chin. She shook off his hand and looked at him proudly. She was definitely trained by an old family. He hoped it wouldn't be much of a problem.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the other kids with me. They're painting a toad," he told her as if that was a very exciting pastime.

She shook her head. "I prefer to sit by myself."

"Oh, well, then I'm going to sit with you while you're by yourself," said Harry agreeably. She looked at him like he was an idiot, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of sitting primly and pointedly ignoring him, she asked, "Do you know who my father is?"

Harry nodded. He'd been the one to put the man in prison for, he hoped, a lifetime. He hadn't really considered whether the man had children to leave behind. He wondered what kind of life the girl would have had with her father, and what her life would be like without him. He didn't know which would be worse, because he had no knowledge of how Maeve's father treated her.

"I met your father. Did he teach you many things?"

She looked affronted. "Of course he did. Any decent pureblooded father teaches their children proper decorum, among other things."

"How old are you?" he asked amazing at the way she spoke for such a young child. He guessed sentences like the one she just spoke were probably engrained into her.

"I will be six in three weeks time."

"Yeah? Your birthday is close to mine," he commented.

"I was aware of that."

"You know, you don't talk like a six year old." She looked at him curiously. "You sound much older, very mature. Do you think you might want to have fun like the other kids?"

"I fail to see what is enjoyable about rolling in the dirt like swine," she said with an upturned nose. He noticed she was sitting on a stone, so as not to get her tiny dress robes soiled on the ground.

Harry couldn't help it this time; he laughed outright at her. "Yes, well dirt can be quite enjoyable, if you know how to let it." He stood up and held out his hand to her like a gentleman. She took it and stood with him. Harry could tell she was nervous. Even though she was probably trained not to show emotions, she was still very young and hadn't mastered the skill yet.

Harry introduced her to the other kids and she was very polite to everyone. Someone gave her some parchment and paints, and she proceeded to paint a very regal looking toad, something Harry wasn't sure was possible.

Once he was satisfied that the children would be getting on without any major obstacles, he walked over to Grace and Max, who were sitting in the shade sipping pumpkin juice. He helped himself to a glassful and sat on Max's right; Grace was on the boy's left.

"I don't know how you did it," said Grace with a small smile as she watched the younger children. "I couldn't get them to go near her, and she didn't want anything to do with them either."

"I just pointed out that not everyone is what their parents were. And Maeve just needs to loosen up some of her notions of 'proper decorum.'" Harry had quoted the words spoken by the young girl by curling his fingers in the air. Grace and Max laughed.

"She speaks better than most of the students at Hogwarts," said Max.

"I know. I was worried I might need a dictionary if I talked to her much longer," joked Harry. They watched the youngsters in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Harry checked his watch. He wanted to get to the hospital soon. It was one in the afternoon, and he wanted to be there around two. There wasn't really any reason for him to be there at a certain time, but he didn't want to leave Remus alone after just having found him.

"So, Harry," Grace began. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, erm," he wasn't sure if he should talk about this in front of Max or not. Would the boy be jealous that Harry had something of a father figure left in his life, when he had none? He decided Max would know soon enough, so he might as well tell him now. "Do you remember what I told you about Remus Lupin?"

"Your guardian?" Grace clarified. Harry knew some people saw it as odd that he had a guardian when he was of age in the wizarding world, but Grace was one of the few who understood.

Harry nodded. He'd explained the situation, as well as most of his and Remus's history to the woman already. Max also knew some of it, including Remus's disappearance.

"I found him."

"That's wonderful, Harry!" She reached over Max to give Harry a one-armed hug and a beaming smile. "I'm so happy for you! Is he alright?" she asked when she took in Harry's drawn appearance.

"He will be… well, the healers think so anyway. He was held captive for eight weeks so there were some injuries and such… Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I didn't just quit coming here the last two days. It's been a rough weekend." He decided he didn't need to tell her about the attack at his house. "I'm sorry I didn't send you a message or something. I've just been so wrapped up in everything. Remus told me not to stop coming here on his account, though. He says if he has to stay in bed one of us might as well have some fun." Harry smiled at the thought of his father's friend, alive and safe.

"Thank you for sharing your news with us, Harry," said Grace quietly.

Harry looked at Max. The boy hadn't said anything yet. Harry wasn't sure if he was mad or sad or didn't care or what else he might be thinking.

"Max… what do you think about this?" Harry asked.

"What?" he looked up out of his daze. "Oh, erm, it's great," he said unenthusiastically with a noticeably forced smile.

"Are you maybe a little angry that this happened to me and not you?" Harry asked gently.

Max looked at the ground and swallowed. Slowly, he nodded, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be. It really is great for you and all, but I just wish…"

"I know, Max," Harry whispered as he awkwardly hugged the younger boy. Harry had never been given physical affection until he met the Weasleys, then Sirius and Remus, and he still felt off when trying to comfort someone else. Max didn't seem to mind though, and hugged him back. Harry knew Max's parents had been very loving, even though Max rarely talked about them. He was still trying to get over their deaths and didn't talk to anyone about it, yet. One of Harry's goals was to try and get Max to open up about that horrible event, not necessarily to him, but to someone.

"Are you going to see him?" asked Max.

"Yes. Rosie gave me a few days off work, so I could spend some time with him. Would you like to meet him when he's feeling better?"

Max seemed to think about this for a while. Harry didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but he knew Remus might be able to help him. Remus was a naturally good listener; Harry often wondered if the man had had training as a therapist at some point.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to meet him if he wants to meet me," Max said uncertainly.

Harry smiled widely at him. "I'm sure he will want to. I should probably get going, though."

"See you, Harry," said Max.

"Grace, could I ask you something before I go?" Harry asked after Max walked away.

"Sure, but you know you just did, right?" she grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You remind me of a certain headmaster… Anyway, I was wondering if I would be allowed to take Max out of here some days?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. He just has to be willing, and you'll have to fill out a few forms. Of course, I'll need to know exactly where you're going and for how long and all that junk. I think he'd like that. He hasn't been here long, but I can tell he gets bored with the rest of them," she gestured to the much younger children. "He's very polite about it though. If he's annoyed with their antics, he'll either come and talk quietly with me or go read in an abandoned room in the house. It would be good for him to go out with someone closer to his age sometimes. Just let me know."

"I will, thanks. See you tomorrow, Grace!"

"Bye, Harry. Send my good wishes to Remus."

Harry walked Simon home, then left for St. Mungo's. He didn't even care that he despised being in hospitals if it meant he could spend time with his Remus.

… … …

He arrived to a chaotic scene in the waiting room. He was about to ask a nurse what was going on when he saw it. A green bowler hat. Fudge was there, and Harry knew he must have been trying to get inside to question Remus. Harry saw healers and nurses all blocking the way. He felt a rush of gratitude for the staff of St. Mungo's and vowed to repay them somehow.

Harry marched straight up to Fudge, ignoring the aurors surrounding the man. "What are you doing here?" he asked without adding the respectful title of 'Minister.'

Fudge reddened, predictably, and started off on one of his speeches about being the Minister and that he was allowed to go where he wanted and question whom he pleased.

Harry interrupted him without really listening. "Fudge, you may hold the title of '_Minister_', but you are not above the law or people's privacy and well-being. Have you even talked to one of the healers?"

Fudge just blustered at Harry's disrespectful tone. Harry continued without waiting for any senseless comments from the man.

"I didn't think so. If you had, you would know that Remus is in no condition to answer your questions at this time. If you would like to set up a formal meeting at your office, we will try to make it _after_ he's healed when he is feeling up to it."

"Now, see here. That – that _thing _has information on remaining Death Eaters. He must be questioned now! I know that he is conscious and quite capable of speech, so I demand entrance at once!"

Harry was beyond angry now. The fool had the audacity to insult Remus in front of him and demand to see the man! He needed to be put in his place, and Harry was likely the only one who would do it. He was no longer afraid of Fudge's position or anything he would threaten to do. Even though Harry was embarrassed to admit it, he probably had more influence over the populace than the Minister, and if the fool tried to pull anything, Harry would have the _Daily Prophet_ at his fingertips. However, now was not the time for people to be reporting to the paper about this little spat, so he spoke in low tones for Fudge's ears only.

"Fudge, I don't know what the bloody hell you think you're doing here, insulting my friend and making outrageous demands after you left that man for dead in the hands of his captors! You didn't so much as lift a finger to help find him, just because of some archaic notion of pure-bloodedness you have in your over-large head. Perhaps one of these fine healers could poke it and let it deflate a few notches so you will be able to think straight," Harry said seriously.

"_I_ found Remus. If you want to question anyone about it, come to me. I know you sent people there, and the two Death Eaters guarding him were detained, along with the man who attacked me at the Weasleys. Do you remember who that was, _Minister_?" Harry asked sarcastically. "It was Macnair, who you so graciously employed for a year after I told you he was a Death Eater! Now, don't come in here acting like it's your duty to find out if Remus knows anything else about them. He was almost dead when I found him. Let him recover before he has to deal with your incompetence."

Harry turned and walked to the door that led to Remus's room. He could hear Fudge sputtering behind him, but he didn't turn around, since he was trying to get his anger under control. He was proud that his voice didn't once crack from the cool edge he used, even though inside he was crumbling into an emotional mess.

He half-expected Fudge to have him arrested for something or another, but the sound diminished in the room behind him and he realized the Minister and his entourage left.

Harry's emotions straightened themselves out, somewhat, after that. With a deep breath he continued to Remus's door with a smile on his face.

"Why do you look like your father after he pulled off a spectacular prank with minimal punishment?" Remus asked with a grin.

Harry hugged him quickly and sat down. "Well, it seems our esteemed Minister wanted to have a chat with you. I politely turned him away, and now I'm sitting with my good friend who I came to visit."

Remus chuckled, interspersed with coughs. "I just hope you didn't say anything that would make dear old Fudge want to get even."

Harry frowned. "Honestly, I'm tired of playing games with that man. It's ridiculous that he's still in office when he was basically helping Voldemort for so long. I know he didn't exactly know that he was doing it, but Merlin, he needs to be kicked out."

Remus nodded. "Well, maybe you should talk to Albus about this. Who would you rather see in office?"

Harry sighed. "I really don't know. I think Mr. Weasley would do well, but I'm not sure he has the influence to get it. Kingsley is pretty high up with the aurors and holds a lot of respect. If Mr. Weasley isn't popular enough, maybe Kingsley could help among the aurors."

"Why not suggest Kingsley for the position?" asked Remus.

"He doesn't like administrative duties," Harry said with a smile, remembering a conversation they'd had shortly after Harry awoke in the hospital wing after the last battle. "He likes being an auror. He said the amount of paperwork he does now is more than he would like."

"What about Madam Bones? She seems very level-headed and fair, but I guess I don't know if she would have enough sway to get the job either. She could help support Mr. Weasley," suggested Remus.

Harry shook his head sadly as his chest constricted. "She was killed… the night before the battle… no one knew until after it was all over. There were quite a few quiet murders the night before, especially in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and other important areas of the Ministry that could have helped us in the fight."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Remus said, "She was a good witch. She tried to keep the politics out of law as much as possible."

Harry only nodded and cleared his throat. He didn't like when he was reminded of all the people killed around him. It didn't matter how many times people tried to tell him the deaths weren't his fault. All those that occurred since Voldemort's resurrection, and especially after learning of the prophecy, felt like his responsibility.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He opened his eyes and saw a shock of red hair hanging over his right shoulder. He looked up and smiled at Ginny and led her around to sit on his lap, because the other chair was full of get well gifts for Remus. This kind of contact had been normal with them for a long time. It was one of the things he liked about Ginny. He thought he should feel nervous or embarrassed by it, but he usually didn't, and that was very desirable.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to visit my favorite former professor?" she asked with pretend hurt.

"Of course," said Remus with a small smile. "And I'm glad to see my favorite former student as well."

"Hey!" Harry cried.

They laughed at him when he pretended to pout, then Ginny kissed his protruding lip, making Harry blush like mad. This only made the other two laugh even more at him.

"Oh, shut it, you two," he grumbled and pushed Ginny off his lap. Ginny hopped lightly onto Remus's bed and laid on her side at his feet. Harry was sure that Ginny would be some sort of feline if she ever decided to go through animagus training.

"How has your summer been, Ginny?" asked Remus.

"Oh, alright, although I haven't really spent any time with my boyfriend since he asked me out," she said with a glare. Harry shrank into his chair and she giggled. "Geeze, Harry, I didn't believe Fred and George when they said you were scared of me, but this could be fun!" She gave him an evil grin and he groaned.

Remus laughed. "I can see how that would be a problem. Harry seemed to pick the wrong time to find me or ask you, one of the two anyway."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, no. I couldn't wait any longer on either. Ginny, I'm really sorry if I haven't paid you enough attention the last few days…" He really did feel bad about it. He hadn't thought about it with everything else going on, but leaving her out just after they got together seemed like a bad move. He worried that he'd already started on a downward spiral. He knew Cho didn't like to be ignored, and that was really the only other relationship he had experience with. He couldn't blame Ginny if she wanted to break up. He was never going to have a nice, normal life, and he wouldn't force that on Ginny.

He suddenly found himself with a lapful of Ginny again, only this time she was facing him and kissing him while running her fingers through his hair. He sighed when she pulled away and looked at her with a goofy grin.

"You're back," she stated.

"What?"

"You were off in lala land. I can only guess, but I would assume you were trying to make yourself feel bad about my joke. Am I right?"

Harry just looked down, realized Ginny was still very much on his lap and looked up again, blushing.

"It was only a joke, Harry. Don't worry about it. You're a good boyfriend, alright? Now, get over it and chat with us." She finished with a light slap on the arm and a cheeky grin.

Harry smiled. He was glad for Ginny's straightforwardness. He knew that if the same thing had happened with Cho, she probably would have cried and not told him anything useful. Of course, she would have taken the recent lack of attention personally, whereas Ginny had not, so he couldn't really compare the two.

"I brought Exploding Snap, chess, and something else that I'm sure you'll both be thrilled about," she said pulling up her bag.

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked.

She pulled out a text and several rolls of parchment, along with quill and ink. "Well, I have this assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it wouldn't be right to keep it all to myself when you two enjoy the subject _so_ much! So, I'm going to sacrifice a bit of my normal study time, so that you and Remus can help me and have a break from the normal hospital routine." She smiled sweetly at them, like it was an entirely altruistic act and blinked innocently.

Harry and Remus sat looking at her for an entire minute before she finally laughed, then scowled. "You two are no fun. You never crack first."

"Aw, poor Ginny," Harry said sympathetically. Then he grinned. "Stop pouting and tell us the topic." Despite himself, he was a bit interested in her assignment. He decided not to think on it and just chalked it up to spending far too much time with Hermione over the years.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then read, "'Describe, in detail, the benefits and drawbacks of the Patronus Charm. Include a detailed analysis of all creatures affected and applicable situations. Extra credit: formulate a theory to permanently subdue a dementor; be sure to analyze all aspects for a well-rounded theory.'" Ginny looked up at them. "The first part is simple; it's the extra credit that I was hoping for a little, ah, inspiration. So, what do you think?"

"Can I see what you have, so far?" Harry asked. She handed him her essay, which he found was well done. This wasn't much of a surprise, as Ginny had never been lacking in school work, but she wasn't exactly a 'Hermione' either. "You've left out a section," Harry pointed out.

"No, I haven't," she objected.

"Yes, you have," he said firmly. "Tell me which creatures you described that would be affected."

"Dementors and Lethifolds. Everyone knows that those are what you use the Patronus against."

"True, but the directions say to describe _all_ creatures _affected_ by the charm." She gave him a blank look. "You need to describe how it affects the witch or wizard casting the spell. 'Creature' is a very loose term in this sense, but it will make the essay complete. The emotions and sensations of the castor are every bit as important as the resulting effect on Dementors or Lethifolds. As for the extra credit – are you allowed to get outside help on that?"

"Well… we're not supposed to work with our classmates, if that's what you mean." She huffed. "Besides, it's not like you never got help on your assignments."

Harry laughed, "Yes, yes, I know. Without Hermione I'd have failed right out of Hogwarts. I don't really know much about a proposed theory though. What do you think, Remus?"

"I think this is the Ministry's way of getting a few ideas," he mumbled. Harry frowned. Was the Ministry concerned about the Dementors? Were they that desperate to find a method of disposing of them as to ask students to think up theories? Harry hadn't heard anything about them since defeating Voldemort, and he honestly hadn't given the issue much thought either. "I'll have to think about it, Ginny. Harry was right about adding the part of the castor in your essay, though. I'll have a read through once your finished if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't exactly have a whole lot on my schedule at the moment, and I really enjoy the subject."

"Who'd've thought it?" Harry said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "You liked it well enough to teach it. I don't think you really need to tell us that you enjoy it."

"I'm not the only one here who has taught Defense, Harry."

"That was just a club, not a class."

"That might be, but I know that I learned a lot more from you than most of the teachers we've had," said Ginny. "I'm sure everyone in DA would agree."

Harry blushed slightly at the praise and turned back to the essay, pretending to reread it as Ginny and Remus continued to toss compliments his way, which they seemed to find highly amusing.

He had fun the rest of the day with Remus and Ginny. Tonks stopped by for supper, and Ron came later to tell Ginny to come home. Apparently, she had told Mrs. Weasley that she would only be gone for a few hours, and it had been a good six by the time she left. Harry felt guilty for keeping her, and possibly getting her in trouble, but he didn't say anything. He knew what she would say, and he didn't want to get into an argument over it.

Harry talked to Healer Tigs again, and he didn't have anything new to add. He was very positive about Remus's recovery, even though it might be slow. The healer thought Remus would be well enough to return home in a few weeks, but that would be around the next full moon, so Remus would be weaker again. They decided to talk to Remus about what he would prefer, the hospital or home, for his transformation. There would be a chance that he would need more medical attention after the full moon, so it might be safer for him to remain at St. Mungo's. However, he would likely be more comfortable at home. Harry didn't want to think on it too long until he'd had a chance to speak with Remus, who had fallen asleep by the time Harry was finished with the Healer.

Harry decided to visit Dumbledore after he left St. Mungo's, so he flooed home and walked up to the castle. It was somewhat late, almost nine thirty, by the time he arrived, but the Headmaster seemed to be up whenever someone needed to see him, so he wasn't worried.

"Jelly slugs," Harry said to the gargoyle, which jumped out of the way. He was surprised. He hadn't known the password, and that was the first time he'd ever guess right on the first try.

"Ah, Harry, come in come in," said Dumbledore.

"Good evening, sir."

"You no longer attend school here, Harry. You are allowed to use my first name if you wish."

Harry flushed in embarrassment, and said, "Yes, Albus." It wasn't the first time the old wizard had made the request. "I was wondering if we could talk about the state of the Ministry."

"Certainly, it is often an interesting topic when so many changes are occurring," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Er, yes, sir, I mean Albus. I was wondering if there had been any talk of… er, a new Minister for example." Harry really needed to work on proposing good hypotheticals.

Dumbledore smiled. "Are you interested, Harry?" he asked mildly.

"What? Me? No, not at all. I'm just interested in… not Fudge." Harry cringed, wondering if he'd gone too far in insulting someone he was supposed to respect.

Dumbledore chuckled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Ah, Harry, your youthful will battles with your politeness. I do so enjoy our talks of politics." Harry couldn't remember many actual conversations about politics, but then again, Dumbledore had probably gotten a lot more out of their discussions when Harry was younger that he did.

"To answer your question, yes, there has been some talk of necessary changes."

"Sir – Albus, why didn't someone try to get him out of office during the war?" Harry asked curiously.

"Fudge was not ideal, by any means, but we could not be certain who his successor would be. It could have been someone more perceptive to the Order's activities through the Ministry or otherwise and been able to impede our goals. Minister Fudge's selective ignorance was an asset occasionally."

Harry nodded. It was one of the most forthcoming answers the old headmaster could have given. "I think I understand. And now that things have settled down some, it's safe to find someone new."

"Exactly. Tell me, do you have someone in mind?"

Harry was taken aback at being asked for his opinion on something so important to the wizarding world. However, it _was_ the reason for his visit, so he answered as honestly as he could. "Er, well, I guess Mr. Weasley. He's the most fair-minded Ministry worker I've had experience with, but I know I haven't known many. Maybe someone else is better qualified."

"Perhaps." They sat in silence for a long time. Harry had done this many times with Dumbledore during the war. They would speak on some topic, usually battles, casualties, or methods of stopping Voldemort, then they would both think for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Albus. I'd like to invite you over for dinner once Remus is allowed to come home."

"I look forward to it, Harry. I'll bring a dessert."

Harry smiled and left the office. The old wizard was a little nuts, but living through two evil wizards' reigns of power (one of them twice) and working in a school for over fifty years took a special kind of person. _Yes_, Harry smiled, _that is definitely a nicer thing to say than the man is nutters._

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Hi all. This was two chapters put into one. For some reason, people wanted to see a bit of Harry/Ginny interaction ; ) I'm sure it's not what you had in mind, but there's more fluffy/juicy stuff in coming chapters. Sorry about the long delay for this one. I hadn't even realized it had been so long. Life's getting icky right now. Along the same lines, sorry if there are mistakes and such in here. I may have over-edited, meaning I changed stuff around a lot, so there may be some strange wording left in or something. I think I got them all out, but tell me if something doesn't make sense. As always, see my LJ for review replies (will be posted tomorrow or Sunday). I'm sleepy, now. G'night folks!


	10. Chapter ten

**Disclaimer:** Right, we're on chapter ten now people, you know this. It's insulting to all of us for me to keep repeating that I don't own a thing with the word's 'Harry' or 'Potter' in them.

**A/N:** The good news: Oh, look! A one week update like they used to be! Lots of Harry/Ginny-ness in this chapter (at least for me), so I hope you like it. However shall I know if you do like it, though? Oh, right, you can leave a review! Wow! What an amazing system we have here. Ok, I'm done being…er, whatever that was – sarcastic I suppose, but I'd just call it stupid. : )

To UnRealityCheck: Thank you so much for your review! It made me so happy when I read it. You seem to understand what I'm trying to say, and it's very gratifying to hear that you've read this multiple times. I do that with fics I really like, and it's amazing to hear that someone is doing that with this one. : )

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10**

Harry decided to sleep late that Thursday morning. Well, decided wasn't quite the right word for it. He was sure Hedwig or Simon messed with his alarm, because it didn't go off, and he barely woke in time to get to Children of Peace. He felt slightly guilty, but he hadn't said he was going over to the Richards' that day anyway, so he let the feeling go.

Maeve Jugson seemed to be getting on rather well with the other young girls. She even sounded more childish after only a day with her new friends, and Harry couldn't help but smile and feel a little proud of his accomplishment.

Before leaving for the hospital, Harry took Max aside and asked him if he wanted to join him with his friends on Sunday. The boy readily agreed, and Harry filled out all the paperwork Grace needed. He left the spaces for where and when he would be for when he picked Max up. He wanted to talk to Ron and Ginny about where they would go and what they would do first. Harry only wished Hermione was back from vacation, but he was also glad she was having some well-earned fun with her parents.

His time at the hospital was alright, although he noticed that Remus seemed very tired. He asked one of the nurses about it when he went to get a cup of tea, and she told him that it was probably due to all the visitors he'd had. Remus was too stubborn to fall asleep in front of people, and held out as long as he could. He was also too polite to ask anyone to leave when they had come especially to see him. Harry assured her that he would have a talk with the man.

"Remus John Lupin," he started when he walked in the door. Remus looked up at Harry amusedly, wondering what he was on about. "Don't you look at me like that. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Of course. I'm very comfortable here, Harry, even though I'd like to get out if I could."

"That wasn't my question. If I left right now, would you go to sleep?"

"Er, probably…" Remus trailed off, not certain where Harry was going with this. Harry could tell as much from his face.

"Then why don't you ask me to leave so you can rest?" Harry asked quietly and seriously.

Remus smiled gently and tried to reassure Harry. "I'm fine. The healers say that I'm right on schedule for recovery. I get plenty of sleep at night, Harry. Don't worry about that. I'm happy that you come to visit so much. I missed you."

Harry nodded. "I missed you, too, Remus," Harry said awkwardly, blocking the memories of the man's disappearance. "I like visiting as much as I can, and I've talked to Healer Tigs about your recovery a few times. But still, I can tell you're tired. You can go to sleep with me here or ask me to leave. I won't be offended either way. Just think, maybe you can get out of here sooner if you give your body all the rest it needs."

Remus sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right, which isn't fair." He gave a wry smile. "Being James's son, you should be the irresponsible one," he said fondly. "Thank you, Harry. I'll try to get more rest if I can. To be honest, it's – I find it difficult to sleep peacefully." He stopped without further explanation, but Harry could guess as to the reason.

"Memories?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… memories."

"Do they give you a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes, I take a small dose each night at lights out, but not during the day. I'm not sure how much sleep I would get if I didn't have visitors, and I like the company, so I haven't asked anyone to stop coming."

There was silence for a few moments, then Harry declared, "Memories suck."

Remus snorted out in laughter. It turned into a full blown heaving belly laugh that caused Harry to laugh aloud as well. They continued to create a ruckus until a stern looking witch told them they'd be sedated if they weren't quiet. She didn't seem to care if one of them was the Boy-Who-Lived, nor even a current patient, but they could tell she was serious. Of course, the threat made them laugh harder, but they soon got themselves under control, and Harry left for the night, making it clear that Remus was to sleep as much as he needed.

That night, Harry stopped by the Three Broomsticks. He'd gotten home earlier from the hospital than he had previous nights and felt bad that he hadn't even talked to Madam Rosmerta all week.

He was crushed against a body as soon as he walked into the small pub. A squeal of, "Harry!" told him that it was Madam Rosmerta.

"Hi, Rosie," he said as she released him.

"How is Remus doing?" she asked as she sat him down with a bottle of butterbeer. Harry didn't even see her go get it and guessed she must have been bringing it to someone else. He shook his head in amusement at the woman.

"He's alright. The healers say that he's looking good. It'll just take time for everything to heal." He smiled to himself as he realized he accepted what he'd just said. He knew Remus would be alright. He continued to tell Madam Rosmerta about Remus and his progress, as well as the dilemma of too many visitors, which made the witch laugh.

"Yes, he's always drawn people to him, even though he tries to keep to himself. He was always quiet when he came in, compared to your father and young Sirius Black, but he commanded attention like few I've seen." She sighed in fond remembrance and Harry let a slow smile cover his face as he imagined the two rowdy (and probably more than a little tipsy) boys listening to Remus's calm jokes and commands.

About a half hour after he'd arrived at the pub, the door opened to admit a short, red-headed girl with a broad grin on her face.

Harry jumped up and shouted, "Ginny?! What are you doing here?" He finished in a softer tone, noticing the few patrons watching with interest.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I just thought I'd stop by and visit, but you weren't home. Simon and Hedwig told me where you'd be, though." Her eyes were glittering with amusement while he puzzled over how his pets had told her anything.

"But how…?" Harry said in confusion.

She seemed to take pity on him and laughed lightly. "They walked me here from your place, silly. What, did you think I was conversing with dogs and owls?" she asked with a scoff. She leaned up, kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug.

Harry didn't need a mirror to know his face was bright red. He suddenly felt like it was the middle of the day with the sun beating down on him. He glanced around, quickly, and noted that he was actually inside, and there was no sun in sight, since it was somewhat late at night. He wondered where the heat was coming from, but he didn't ask since it seemed that he was the only one with such a problem.

He noticed the time, it was after ten o'clock. "What are you doing out so late? It's not safe."

Ginny glared at him. "Oh, no, Harry Potter, you aren't going to give me that 'it's not safe' talk. If you can go a year without being in a deadly situation, maybe I'll consider listening to your little safety talks. I'm not defenseless, you know."

Harry stepped back and stammered, "I know, Ginny. You're very strong." She gave him a look that said 'don't patronize me.' He hurried to correct whatever she was thinking. "Honestly, I'd never want to go up against you; I saw your strength in the D.A. I don't even have to guess at which of us would make out better. I've got nothing on your bat bogey hex."

She smiled at that, apparently appeased. "That's true. You'd do well to remember that."

Harry sighed in relief and smiled back at her. She could be awfully scary when she wanted to be, much like her mother. Harry was glad about that, though. He'd gotten some pretty strange offers after he'd killed Voldemort from girls who would have done whatever he said. He thought a few times that it would be interesting, just to see someone whistle while standing on their head or something as ridiculous, but any sort of relationship like that made him ill to think about. He never wanted to have control over people. Well, not total control, anyway, just enough to keep himself and his friends safe and happy. It turned out that a few well-placed wards were all that was needed.

He gladly accepted her into his arms and leaned in for a breathtaking kiss. He wasn't sure if it was the long days that were making his knees feel weak, or if it was from the little flick to the roof of his mouth Ginny had just done. He collapsed into a nearby chair, pulling Ginny onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. He thought he could stay there all night, even with that broken support on the chair gouging into his back.

A noticeable cough from the left forced him back to reality, and he was unable to stifle a pitiful groan. Although, as soon as his senses came back, and he realized where he was (more importantly, who was there), he ducked his head in embarrassment.

A laugh next to him gave away Madam Rosmerta's location. He was completely mortified. He didn't know what had possessed him to do _that_ in public, much less at his place of employment. Giggling from atop his lap gave away his traitorous girlfriend's amusement at his expense.

_How dare she laugh when this should be just as embarrassing for her?! _

One look at her face, and he was surprised to find a smile creeping across his own face as well. He looked around and noticed the proud smirks on the local patron's faces and a small laugh issued from him, even though the embarrassment hadn't subsided in the least. He buried his face in Ginny's shoulder, and she patted the back of his head soothingly.

"So," Madam Rosmerta said with laughter in her voice, "is this the girl who would hate you if you told her that you fancied her?"

Harry nodded against Ginny's shoulder. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You were actually worried about that?" she asked accusingly.

Harry wondered if she was angry, but when he looked into her twinkling brown eyes, he found only humor and reassurance in their expression.

"Well, maybe… just a little…" he mumbled. She looked like she didn't believe a word he was saying and he cracked. "Ok, so I thought you'd hate me. I _was_ an ignorant prat for almost seven years. It wasn't like I deserved to have you after all that time." Madam Rosmerta let out a romance-loving sigh after his words.

Ginny looked like she was either going to kiss him or hit him again. She shook her head, suddenly shy, and said, "Well, it's true that you were a prat, but you were a tad busy much of the time," she said lightly. "And I know you didn't get any romantic help from your best friend." After a pause she added, "The tall red-headed one."

Harry laughed, "He is a little slow about these things." Harry thought back to when Ron finally admitted his feelings for Hermione. It was only a couple of months before the battle. Their relationship hadn't changed much, publicly, but in private they had their moments. Harry wondered if they avoided acting like a couple around him so he wouldn't feel left out, especially after Remus disappeared. The thought had never occurred to him before, and it was a bit unsettling. However, now that he had Ginny, maybe Ron and Hermione wouldn't be afraid to be more affectionate in front of people. It was quite obvious a few minutes ago that Ginny didn't mind being in public with him. He grinned and gave her an extra squeeze.

He got Ginny settled with a Butterbeer, and they chatted with Madam Rosmerta for a few minutes, before she started cleaning up. She told them they could stay until she was finished, instead of kicking them out when she closed. Harry felt a little guilty about not helping, but Ginny efficiently dispelled those feelings with small touches up his arms and on his back. He wasn't sure if she knew how much she was affecting him, but he didn't know how to approach a question like that, so he let her continue without comment.

He gasped when her fingers slid over the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. Feeling flustered, he got up and poured himself a glass of cool water. He wasn't sure if he should drink it or pour it on himself. With a glance at Ginny's smirking face, his neck and cheeks heated up.

"So, er, do you want to leave?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Sure, let's go. Bye, Rosie," she called out to the back room. Madam Rosmerta had quickly asked Ginny to address her as 'Rosie' in the first ten minutes of conversation that night. Somehow, Harry had gotten the feeling they were getting a lot more out of the chat than he was. It was the same feeling as when Hermione and Ginny talked about seemingly innocent topics. He wondered if all girls had the ability to have two conversations at once, one for general public, and the other for girls only.

Harry said goodnight to his boss, and he and Ginny began their trip back to his house. Ginny was talking animatedly about a trick she had performed on Ron's broom the other day, and Harry realized he hadn't been flying at all this summer. He was growing nervous about going back to his house with her alone. Of course, he was more than a little excited about the prospect of privacy with her, but he didn't quite know what to expect, especially after the greeting they exchanged in the Three Broomsticks.

Simon met them a street away from home, as he usually did when Harry was finished working. Harry noted to himself to ask Hagrid how the dog knew exactly when to turn up. He figured it must be part of the magic involved, and wondered if it was similar to how Hedwig always knew too.

They walked into the house and Harry turned around just inside the door. He was immediately hit with the vastness of Ginny's beauty. Her red hair looked like a deep auburn in the dim entry light, and her face shined with the reflection of moonlight. She had a smile on her lips and her eyes glittered with happiness. He was filled with the urge to kiss those lips and more, so he turned away again and looked at the floor.

"We're here," he said unnecessarily.

"Yeah, we are," she said quietly into his ear. He'd been too preoccupied to notice her close the door and sidle up to him. No matter how hard he tried to keep control, he shivered from the warm air drifting past his earlobe.

"W-would you like some…" _What am I supposed to offer? _His mouth went dry, and he was suddenly very thirsty. "Something to drink!" he exclaimed, proud that he'd remembered that bit of etiquette. "I mean, er, would you like something to drink?" he repeated softly.

She smiled at his awkwardness, making him feel even more self-conscious. _Didn't I used to be casual around her? _He wondered.

"I should go home. It's getting late."

"Oh. Here, let me get the fire going for you." He flicked his wand at the fireplace, and a nice steady flame sprouted from the stone. There was an inexplicable tightening in his chest at the thought of her leaving, and he had difficulty swallowing. "Thanks for coming to visit tonight…" he said lamely, feeling as if he should say something.

She looked at him oddly. "I missed you and wanted to see you; no need for thanks."

Harry nodded and looked away. He was embarrassed and ashamed and something else he couldn't put a label to. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't ask her to stay. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up again.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?"

He nodded and forced a smile on his face. Having no idea what he was feeling or what to say, he stayed silent.

"Come here," she commanded, leading him to the couch. "Now," she said once they were sat, "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath, "I-I'm not sure. I just… well, I want you to stay, but I know you can't, and…" He sighed. "Look, I really don't know what's wrong with me right now; I'm just being stupid. Go ahead and go home, I'll be fine."

"Harry," she frowned. They were silent for a few moments, then she smiled. "I think I know how to make you feel better."

He looked at her questioningly for a second before she pulled him down to her and kissed him for all he was worth, which, it seemed, was much more than his relatives had ever led him to believe.

They sat kissing for a long time, not even moving their hands in the perfect moment. Breathing the same breath so they could continue for many minutes, Ginny finally pulled away. Harry sighed with his eyes closed. If he didn't open them, the moment wouldn't be over. He was pleasantly surprised when soft lips toyed with the bottom of his earlobe. Unable to suppress a moan, he angled his head so that he could taste her collarbone while she continued working on his ear.

Harry's arms convulsively tightened around her when she found a highly sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder joined. He started massaging her back softly and she let out a little sound he could not define but desperately wanted to hear again.

They carried on for a long time, kissing and gently touching, not pushing any extreme limits, just enjoying one another. Eventually, they lay back and held each other quietly. Harry thought it would have been the best way to sleep, despite the small size of the couch for two people. He noticed that Ginny was just about asleep and knew she needed to get home before Mrs. Weasley came looking for her. That thought gave Harry the needed motivation to rouse the red-head.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I'd like you to stay, you need to get home. It's late, and we don't want your mum to worry too much."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm just so comfortable here," she whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement, unable to convey how much she, and her sincere words, meant to him. He pushed her up slowly and sniggered at her messy hair. The style resembled his after getting out of bed in the morning.

"What?" she asked, a little irritated.

"I think you might want to, er, comb your hair or something before you go home."

She blushed as she ran a hand through the tangled mess. "Good point. Mum might being more strict with the visits if she thinks anything '_unseemly_' is going on."

Harry laughed and she went to freshen up. He was quite happy after their impromptu date, even though Ginny had to leave for the night. It was probably best anyway. He didn't want to push things so far too fast. With Voldemort gone, he likely had a long life ahead of him, and he didn't intend to rush through things now.

A few days later was the day Harry had planned on taking Max out with his friends. Ginny and Ron arrived at about ten that morning, and they discussed what they could possibly do with the boy that wouldn't be too boring for him. Harry thought Max would probably like whatever they did, but Harry was most afraid of making Max feel left out with Ron and Ginny there as well.

To Harry's surprise Hermione showed up just before noon, looking flushed as if she had been in a great rush to get there. He thought she was supposed to be on holiday with her parents for another week or so.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed when she hugged him. "What are you doing back so soon? Is anything wrong?"

She snorted. "Anything wrong? Well, let's see… I got an owl saying you found Remus, and he's in the hospital recovering. It also said that you and Ginny _finally_ got together after all this time. So, yes, there is something wrong. Why didn't I get an owl from _you_ about all this?" she asked menacingly.

"I, er, didn't want to bother you when you were with your parents. I was going to tell you as soon as you got back, but – wait, who did tell you?"

"Ah, that would be me, mate," said Ron with an apologetic shrug.

"And a good thing he did," said Hermione, continuing her rant. "If he hadn't have sent that owl, I would have been uninformed for two whole weeks! I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me," she now looked more hurt than angry.

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Honestly, it just didn't seem as important as you spending time with your parents. I knew you would be back soon and I could tell you then. I figured you'd probably drop everything and come back if I told you."

She sighed and nodded, looking a bit sheepish, since that was apparently what she had done.

"I didn't want you to do that. You've spent too little time with them in the past few years, because of me, and I didn't want to take away any more time."

"Harry, that's not true," she started, but she stopped when he looked up with gratitude and guilt in his eyes.

"It is true. You know that. You couldn't be the smartest witch of the age and not know that. Think of all the times you cancelled your Christmas holidays to stay with me, or left early from the summer holidays, again to be with me… You wouldn't have had to leave your parents so much if we weren't friends in school."

She just shook her head silently. He could see that she knew the truth of his words by her face, and she was saddened by it. Not because of the lost time with her parents, but because Harry had noticed and taken on the responsibility for another loss.

Harry smiled at her. "I really have appreciated all the sacrifices you made for me. I can't say that I understand what leaving your parents that much feels like. But I know what it was like every time I had to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus… I don't know how you did it, but thank you." The last part was said so quietly that only Hermione could hear as Harry hugged her tightly.

He broke away and searched for a new topic. "We're going to take Max out for the day. Any ideas?"

She looked confused for a minute, but then must have recalled who 'Max' was and nodded. "What about Diagon Alley? We could go to the shops and maybe into muggle London. Oh! We could go to the cinema!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled at her suggestion. He'd never been out to a place like that, but he knew it was a great source of entertainment for most muggles. He now had some experience with movies after watching a handful with his friends, and he was excited to see one on a big screen.

"That sounds great, Hermione. What do you think?" he asked Ron and Ginny.

"Sure," they agreed a little uncertainly. Harry guessed that being raised in the complete absence of muggle society made them somewhat nervous for a very non-wizarding activity.

"Let's go."

Harry led his three friends down the several streets to the Children of Peace house. They chatted and laughed the whole way there, and Harry was sure he'd never felt more at peace than he did during that time with his closest friends. He knew they were all safe, Remus was recovering, Voldemort was gone, he was away from the Dursleys, and he was doing what he wanted to do. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face for all the chocolate frogs in Honeydukes.

The door was answered by a shy four year old girl. Harry guiltily searched his memory for her name and found it after a few seconds.

"Good morning, Rose," he greeted her with a smile.

She smiled shyly. "Hi, Hawwy. But it's not mowning," she said looking puzzled.

Harry laughed lightly, "You're right. Good afternoon, then. Can I talk to Grace?"

The little girl nodded her head and ran inside, obviously expecting them to follow. She disappeared into the dining room, and Harry noticed that all the children were eating lunch. He hadn't thought about that, and he felt like a prat for interrupting.

Grace wasn't in the room, and there were two empty seats. Just a few seconds later, a young boy and the caretaker entered the room from a doorway on the far wall.

"Harry," Grace greeted. "It's good to see you. Shall we go into the next room?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued while looking at Max. "Can you watch for any trouble? We'll just be in the study if you need me."

"No problem," Max said.

Harry and his friends followed Grace into a small room with a cluttered desk and a few filing cabinets. She shuffled around some drawers and finally pulled out the documents that Harry had started filling out the other day.

"So, what will you be doing, today?"

"We were thinking of going to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, then to a muggle cinema. Is that ok?" Harry asked. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing on this outing, so he thought he should make sure their plans were all right.

"Sounds like fun, Harry. I just need you to fill in your companions names here and sign here," she directed to a few spots on the page.

After Harry had finished the paperwork, he remembered his manners and introduced Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to Grace. Hermione and Grace got on well together in the first few minutes.

Harry filled Max in on the plans and was happy to see the excited look on the boy's face.

"Harry," he asked hesitantly, "do you think I could me a friend in Diagon Alley if she can come?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione holding hands and Ginny standing close to him. He should have thought about this 'couple' business earlier. The poor boy probably felt very out of place heading out for a day with the four of them. Of course he would want a friend of his own along.

Harry grinned, "She?"

Max blushed. "It's not like that. Isabelle is my friend, that's all."

Ron must have heard this comment, because he snorted at the same time as Harry responded, "Of course, just friends," with raised eyebrows.

Max blushed, but stayed well composed as he continued. "So, do you think it would be ok to invite her along? I haven't seen her since school let out."

"It's fine with me, but you better ask Grace."

The boy quickly asked for permission to bring his friend and Grace added something to the papers they'd filled out. After getting the all clear from his temporary guardian, Max used the Floo in the office to contact his friend. He returned with a beaming smile after about ten minutes.

Harry smiled, "She can come, then?"

Max nodded. "She said she'd meet us at the Leaky Cauldron.

Shortly after Flooing into the dim pub, a young teenage witch ran up to their group. She was very cute, and Harry had no doubts that she would be a beautiful woman some day. He looked to his charge-for-the-day and saw that Max was completely taken with her. They smiled and giggled at each other for a few minutes until Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, ah, Isabelle, this is Harry," Max introduced, "Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Everybody, this is Isabelle."

"Hi, Isabelle. You're in Hufflepuff, right?" greeted Hermione with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'll be in my third year this fall. You can call me 'Bella' if you want," the brown-haired girl said shyly.

Harry's friends all looked at him sharply. He waved away their concern, even though the sting of that name caused his chest to constrict slightly. A few moments later he felt he could speak without his voice cracking, and he noticed the distress and confusion on the young girl's face. He rushed to reassure her that she did nothing wrong, but Max spoke before he had a chance to say anything.

"Hey, is something wrong? You're not mad at me or Isabelle are you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No! No, you're fine. We're not mad at you. It's just that, er, I think we're going to stick with Isabelle, if that's ok." He didn't really want to dampen the mood even more by explaining the significance of that name – that a woman Voldemort affectionately referred to as 'Bella' had killed his godfather. He smiled at the two younger teens and told them they needed some ice cream from Fortescue's to start the day. Everyone dutifully ignored Hermione's protests about proper nutrition.

Harry was having such an enjoyable time with Ginny and the rest of his friends that he hardly noticed the staring passersby. People seemed reluctant to approach, and from whispered conversations he picked up that many didn't know if it was really 'The Boy-Who-Lived' or just some imposter. He didn't feel any inclination to clear up the matter for them, and eventually they left the alley for muggle London.

"Say, Hermione, do you know where a cinema is?" Harry asked curiously, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought about this before hand.

"Sure, but it's a bit of a walk. I hope you don't mind," she asked everyone. They all shook their hands. It was a beautiful day out, and there was plenty of shade on one side of the street and sun on the other.

Harry was relishing the anonymity that came with being a muggle for the day. Even in Hogsmeade, where the locals were used to seeing Harry Potter sporadically for the past few years, he still got the occasional staring treatment when shopping or walking down the street. But the total absence of magical folks gave him an entirely different feeling. Here, the only people who knew him were his friends walking _with_ him, not just looking at and talking _about_ him.

On the way they discussed what kind of movie they would like to see. Harry hadn't realized how complicated this could get with Hermione and Isabelle wanting a romantic movie, Max and Ron wanting action, and Harry and Ginny somewhat undecided. Finally, they all agreed on comedy. Harry was glad they weren't going to see a horror movie; they'd all had enough of that in real life.

Harry was becoming a bit worried about Max. The boy seemed anxious and even more quiet than usual. At first he attributed this to being around Harry's friends for the first time and seeing Isabelle after so long. However, as the day passed, Max clearly became more comfortable around everyone, but when not engaged in the conversation he was more withdrawn than Harry had ever seen him. It got so bad that when they arrived at the theater the boy completely froze upon entering. Harry tried to get his attention, but Max hurried to the loo before he could ask what was wrong.

"What happened?" Harry asked Isabelle.

She shrugged miserably. "I think you should go talk to him, but give him a minute first."

"Why, what's wrong?" Harry pressed.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I know his parents were fond of muggle things…" she trailed off. Harry hissed in a breath when he realized the implications. They'd spent a long time in the muggle world that day, and if Max had ever been there before it was surely with his parents. Harry remembered clearly the first time he'd passed Magnolia Crescent after Sirius died. The pain was indescribable. It was like losing his godfather all over again. That was the first place he'd seen him, even though Harry didn't know it was Sirius at the time, because he was in his animagus form.

"Damn. I wanted this to be a fun day for him," Harry said mostly to himself.

"It has been a good day, Harry. You've done well. You couldn't have known," Ginny assured him. He barely heard her.

"Listen, I need to go talk to him. Why don't you get some snacks and figure out which film we should see. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure, good luck, Harry," said Ron with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Harry headed to the loo having no idea what to say to the boy. He tried to think back to those highly emotional times when he'd been overwhelmed by loss and hurt to remember what he would have wanted to hear. He couldn't think of a single thing he could say that would make it better. He certainly hadn't heard any magical words to heal the pain. How was he supposed to help someone else get through it?

He heard muffled sniffling in the end stall when he entered the empty bathroom. He glanced around and cast a silencing charm, then a repelling charm on the area surrounding the last stall before knocking.

"Max?"

There was a short pause and the sound of a blowing nose before Max answered, "I'll be out in a minute, Harry. Go ahead and wait with the others."

The kid sounded miserable, and Harry felt an itching in his eyes that he didn't expect. He swallowed down his own emotions and tried again.

"Hey, I know there's something wrong. We're the only two here. Can you open the door and tell me about it?"

Another pause. "There's nothing wrong, Harry. I promise. I just, er, had too much pumpkin juice before we left…" Max answered lamely.

Harry waited a few minutes, then spoke softly. "Max, did your parents ever take you to do muggle things?"

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're… I'll be out in a minute, Harry. Just go wait with the others," he said in a pleading voice, which he tried to make sound annoyed.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Max." Harry waited a few moments more before continuing. "I only knew my godfather for a short time," Harry started, hoping this would help Max open up. "We didn't get to do many things together, but one thing that really sticks out in my mind is making eggs and bacon with him. The first time I had that after he died I completely lost it. Actually, I didn't even get to eat any of it, because it was my cousin's breakfast, but just the smell and sight of it affected me badly. I stayed in my room and didn't come out for anything except to go to the bathroom for days." Harry had to stop there and regain his composure. It would do no good to lose control of his own emotions while trying to calm Max.

Harry was mildly surprised when the boy started speaking softly. "My mum was muggle-born, and my dad thought all the muggle stuff she showed him was as great as Gringotts! So, we would go to muggle places a lot – museums, theatres, concerts, whatever. Before I started Hogwarts we would go to a movie the first Saturday of every month. No matter how busy mum and dad were at work or whatever, we always went to the cinema. The only time we missed was right before 'Lissa was born. Mum was really sick for a while and the healer ordered her on bed rest. But we had a television and everything we needed to watch movies at home, so we didn't really miss that month either. Five days after that I got a baby sister. It's not fair," he cried suddenly. "She never got to know them! She won't remember all the stuff we used to do. She'll probably even forget the song mum sang to get her to sleep at night." He sniffled a few more times and blew his nose again. When he was calmer, he said, "Sorry, Harry. I know you were too young to remember much about your parents either. Do you… do you think Melissa will be ok when she grows up?"

Harry took some deep breaths. Everything Max had said about his little sister applied directly to him, and it put him off balance for a few minutes. He was a little disappointed that Max was concentrating on his sister's situation instead of his own, but he didn't want to push anything. This was the first time Max had talked about anything regarding his parent's death and Harry didn't want to give him negative feedback for it.

"I think little 'Lissa is one lucky girl to have a big brother like you. I think she'll be ok; I really do. Grace seems like she's doing a pretty good job with you kids, and I'll always be an owl away if you need anything," Harry promised.

After a few more minutes of silence, with the occasional snuffle, Max opened the door with red, puffy eyes and a grateful smile. Harry's heart leapt at that small smile. Little by little he would help Max get through this dreadful time.

Max looked very embarrassed and with eyes directed at his shoes, said, "Er, sorry about all that."

Harry put an awkward hand on Max's shoulder and squeezed. "Anytime, I mean it. Are you up for this, or do you want to go back?"

"No, I'm ok."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, I _will_ be ok. I have to come back someday. There are too many things I want to show 'Lissa. At least we're going to see a comedy, eh?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm excited, I've never been to the cinema before," said Harry with a grin.

"Really? I thought you grew up with muggles."

"I did, but that's a topic for another day," Harry said with a grimace. Max looked even more curious, but let it drop.

They found their companions in the lobby munching on popcorn and sweets. Ron looked blissful being surrounded by all that junk food and didn't even notice them approach. Max greeted Isabelle with a red face, but she said something quietly to him that made him relax. She patted his arm gently and he smiled at her. Harry waited for this exchange to finish before asking what they were going to see. It was a sequel to a movie they'd all seen. Secretly, Harry couldn't remember anything about the first one and assumed it was one of those that he had slept through instead of actually watching. He didn't mind in the least, however, because he was just excited to be there.

As they watched the movie, Harry couldn't help but feel a tingle of pleasure when Ginny's hand found his. When her other hand started tracing designs on his arm he wondered if he should ask the management to turn the air conditioning back on, as it seemed to have gotten much warmer. On top of what Ginny was doing, some of the jokes in the movie made Harry blush, and he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for bringing the younger teens there. Even though they were the proper age for the rating, Harry knew that he wouldn't have understood most of those jokes at the age of thirteen. A few times Ginny, Ron, and Hermione laughed and Harry only joined in because he was supposed to, not because he understood the material. The sudden realization that he was more naive than them made him sigh. He'd missed out on sharing dirty jokes too many times because of extra lessons, nightmares, or hospital stays. _At least I understand as much as Max_, he thought wryly and cuddled closer to Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** The bad news: school has started again (yay!), and since I don't want to get kicked out of graduate school, I actually need to spend more time on research than fanfiction. Unfair, I know. : ) But, I'll try my hardest to keep getting the chapters out in a reasonable time frame. Heck, sometimes having too much to do makes me write more stories than do actual homeworky type stuff. Anyway, that's all I had to say on that, I guess. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please!

Oh, and review replies are non-existent at the moment, except for the one at the top. This doesn't mean I don't appreciate them! It just means that with limited time, I'm trying to spend it all on writing the story, not replies. If anyone has a pressing question that they want answered, you can always email me, or comment on any of my LJ entries. Thanks!


	11. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer:** I'm looking into a rent-to-own plan, but for now, not mine.

**A/N:** Ah, I had this big apology/explaination planned, but it was really long, and nobody wants to read that anyway. Suffice it to say that life is crappy sometimes and difficult chapters always seem to come when it is. Or maybe it's just crappy life that makes writing harder… I dunno. This chapter may be subject to changes (hopefully minor) in the future. It's taken so long that I just wanted to get it up.

**Warning:** Some slightly different points-of-view in here. I don't think it's confusing, but I'm the writer, I wouldn't know. Tell me if it's unclear.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter: 11**

"What the bloody hell is this supposed to be?" Harry growled as he paced his small home. Simon and Hedwig watched him, and while Hedwig seemed concerned, Simon appeared almost _amused_.

"That's it. I'm going to Dumbledore," he huffed just before slamming the door. A sad sounding whine made him open it again and let Simon out with a quick apology. The dog loved Hagrid, and any chance to see his giant friend would be delightful for them both. The thought almost made him smile, until Simon nuzzled the expensive piece of gold and silver embossed parchment crushed in his palm. With renewed fury he all but ran up to Hogwarts. Harry barely noticed Simon leave his side to trot towards Hagrid's hut as he took a deep breath and walked in the front doors.

Voices from the Great Hall reminded him that it was still early and he hadn't had breakfast, yet. Not that he had food on his mind at the moment, but the smell of those Hogwarts eggs made his stomach growl at his inattention. He started to march in and stopped when he saw more than only the Headmaster seated at a small round table. It never occurred to him that the other professors might enjoy their morning meals in the Great Hall as well, even though few were there for the summer.

Suddenly feeling awkward, he cleared his throat loudly. He thought of knocking on the doorframe, but that was just too strange for the large room.

"Ahh, Harry, I was wondering when we would see you this morning. Care to sit for a bite?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Harry scowled at the fact that the old man knew, he always knew, even when it was something as simple as him missing breakfast.

"Thank you, Profes – Albus. I was wondering if I could have a word with you… perhaps when you're finished eating? I don't want to interrupt your meal." _Like swimming hippogriffs I don't!_ Harry thought impatiently, but he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Oh, you will not have to wait if you don't mind including Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy. It is, of course, up to you, Harry."

The amused attitude of everyone, excluding Snape, in the room was only making him more irritated by the minute. He figured he should get this going sooner than later. He hadn't thought of anything specific to ask, though, so he just took the crumpled sheaf out of his clenched hand and slammed it on the table.

"What is that-that… _Minister_ on about?" he ground out, feeling very proud that he hadn't resorted to any name-calling… yet.

His face contorted with rage as he read the missive once more.

_Our Esteemed Mr. Potter,  
It is with great privilege that I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, invite you, Harry James Potter, to the First Annual Celebration of Light as the Guest of Honor. We will celebrate the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity, as well as acknowledge those who gave us this newfound freedom. Please see below for a brief schedule.  
__ An opportunity to exchange greetings will begin at six thirty on the evening of July the thirty-first.  
__ Dinner will begin at seven o'clock, prepared by only the most qualified house elves in the magical community.  
__Tribute: Harry Potter, a Life of Light will be given at eight o'clock.  
__The ceremonial awarding of Orders of Merlin will take place at nine o'clock where you will receive an Order of Merlin First Class and the first "Inlustris sideris" honor for performing actions above and beyond the level of any of Merlin's Orders.  
__It will be a pleasure to see you on such a joyous occasion__Your respectful Minister of Magic,  
Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

Harry jerked his head up at the sound of Snape's angry voice.

"Is this not extravagant enough for you, Potter?" Snape spat. The look on

his face was one of anger and distaste, but Harry thought he could sense something else hidden behind the annoyed mask.

"Wh-what are you talking about? You know I hate this stuff!" he sputtered back. He didn't understand. He and Snape had been getting along much better recently. It had been a long time since he'd heard the venom and true disdain in the Professor's voice.

Without responding beyond a glare, the older wizard left the hall and slammed the large door. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Harry was confused and hurt, his annoyance at the announcement forgotten for a time.

"I don't understand," he said in a small voice. "I thought he finally" -_respected me_- "tolerated me."

"Give him time. His own announcement was somewhat lacking, I'm afraid," said Dumbledore with a shake of the head.

Harry's head snapped up at that. "He wasn't invited?!"

"You misunderstand me. Yes, he was invited; however, the committee is

still deliberating on the status of his award."

Understanding finally dawned on Harry. "They're not going to give him one because of his past, are they?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Do they know what he did? Do they know that I'd be dead and Voldemort would still be here if not for him? Do they understand anything?" He was fuming by this time and tried to calm himself. "Who else will not be recognized?"

"I know that Minerva, Filius, and I are to be awarded, as well as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Those are the only people of which I am aware at this time."

"So, Remus won't be awarded either?" Harry snapped.

Dumbledore looked sad and somewhat angry as he replied, "Unfortunately, only wizards are entitled to this award. I know, Harry, that he is a wizard like you or me, but he is still seen as only one thing in this world, no matter how wrong we think it is."

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He was so angry he could taste it. His vision began to blur with the rage he felt and his body heated to an extremely uncomfortable level. He knew he needed to calm down or release some energy before he hurt himself or the others in the room.

All at once, several golden plates and goblets cracked and melted on

the table. Some of his energy gone, he sat down, tried to remember standing, let it go, and dropped his head onto his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispered.

The others in the room seemed to let out their breaths simultaneously.

He felt guilty that he had scared them, but his anger was still strong enough to push the guilt out of mind.

"Quite understandable, dear boy. I'm proud to see that you have more

control of your outbursts than in past years."

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling and thought of Aunt Marge. He laughed self-deprecatingly, "Yes, well, I'm not sure it would have been so

controlled if our _esteemed_ _Minister_ was here."

"Be that as it may, you have a full two weeks to calm yourself and prepare for the ceremony," said Dumbledore with a small smile and suspiciously returning twinkle.

"I'm not going to the blasted ceremony," Harry grumbled like a petulant child. He knew he would go, but he had to put up some sort of argument first. It was just his way.

"I hope you will reconsider. Don't think of this as a political stunt for the Minister or the publicity that will undoubtedly come your way; instead think of the people out there who look up to you."

"Look up to me…?"

"Naturally, and they need a chance to celebrate their heroes. There has not been an official celebration of the end of the war, yet, and the public finds that disquieting. They take it as a sign that all is not finished. The people need closure, and only you and the Ministry can provide that."

Harry sighed. He'd already made up his mind, he just didn't like his mind very much at the moment. "Alright, I'll go, but you have to help me with Fudge. If he pulls anything… well, maybe I'll just send him one of those melted goblets as a preview," he smirked. He knew he was being a bit cocky, but he couldn't help it when it came to the pompous git. "I'm sorry for overreacting like that, but I just…"

"We know, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall with a tight smile. "Have no worries; we'll all be there to dilute the rancid rubbish he decides to spew –"

Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted. "Now, Harry, did you need help with anything else?"

"No, sir. Thank you all for, er, listening to me… Ah, Albus?" Harry asked uncertainly, still finding it odd to use the man's first name. Dumbledore looked up and indicated for him to go on. "Could you maybe – what I mean is, do you think Professor Snape will," _get over it, see it's not my fault, not want to spit on me next time I see him, _"be busy next week?"

"Severus likes to keep himself occupied, but I'm sure he'll have time to meet with you." Dumbledore looked confident that Snape would see Harry, but then again, the old wizard rarely looked anything but confident and knowledgeable.

"Thanks, I need to talk to him about the Wolfsbane potion." _Maybe he'll talk to me civilly again by then. I hope he doesn't go back on making the potion for Michael because of his contempt for me, _Harry thought.

He left the castle and slowly walked home. The time had slipped by without his notice, and he cursed rushing to the hospital. He had only little over an hour before work.

By the time he reached Remus's room, Harry was panting. He flopped down on a chair next to the bed and poured himself a glass of water, then another once he drained the first.

"Were you chased?" Remus asked in amusement.

Harry snorted, a bit of his irritation leaving him now that he was in Remus's calming presence. "No, but I have to work in a bit, and I wanted to see you first. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to see you today."

"It's alright, Harry. I understand that you have a life to live. I don't expect you to sit in a hospital during all your free time."

"What? No, I wanted to come. This isn't a chore, Remus; you know that." Apparently, not all the irritation was gone. It was the letter's fault that he was late getting to the hospital and missed time with Remus. "Er, sorry for sniping at you. It's been a long day."

Remus smiled, pulled Harry's hand up to his chest, and held it there for a moment, rubbing soothingly on a tender spot at the base of his thumb. A few minutes later, Harry felt much more relaxed.

"No need to apologize, Harry. I can tell you are very stressed right now. Care to tell me what it is?"

"I got this today," Harry said, hading the invitation over.

Remus read it quickly, but didn't comment right away. Harry thought he saw something in his guardian's face for just a moment, but it was gone too quickly to be sure what it was. Then Remus was smiling at him again.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry. I know how you feel about Minister Fudge, but don't let his presence ruin this for you. You deserve to be honored, never doubt that."

"You deserve it too…" Harry said quietly. This time he caught the quick pained expression on Remus's face before it was, once again, brutally shoved aside for a reassuring smile.

"I have your acceptance, Harry. It means more to me than you know."

"I know, Remus, but it's still stupid. You've done so much more than –"

"Harry, please! I don't want to discuss it anymore," Remus stated with finality. It was the firmest tone he'd used since he'd been back, and Harry instantly felt bad for saying anything.

The awkward silence was broken by a nurse bringing Remus's afternoon potions. Harry wasn't sure what else to say, plus he had to get going or be late for work, so he gave Remus a hug and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Get some sleep."

"See you later, Harry. Thanks for dropping by."

It felt good to be back at work that night. The hectic pace and noisy atmosphere helped him keep his mind off of the dinner. He was angry that his birthday had turned into a day to dread this year, instead of the fun, private party he'd hoped to have. His anger dissipated once Ginny, Ron, and Hermione showed up near closing time. They had a few drinks, probably a few too many, but Harry felt much better about the upcoming celebration afterwards.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked after his fourth 'Spinning pixie,' a new drink he'd learned that night.

He turned slightly glazed eyes towards her and grinned. "I'm perfefly fine, Hermy. How are you on this… this… fluffy evening?"

Hermione and Ginny giggled at him, while Ron was enthralled watching a charmed ice-fish swim circles in his glass. The girls had been sipping on the same drinks all night, so they were in much better shape than their boys, who were just getting sillier by the minute. Hermione and Ginny didn't try to stop them, however, because they'd come here to try and cheer Harry up. After receiving their own invitations to the Ministry party, they knew Harry would be in one of his darker moods. So, when Madam Rosmerta had suggested they sit down and try some of Harry's mixing, Hermione and Ginny agreed as long as the other two didn't get out of control. The proprietress was having a grand time watching the four teens. She cherished any moment that Harry let himself go even a little and wasn't blind to the fact that it only happened in the presence of his friends and no one else. She felt a strange sense of pride, knowing that Harry could relax in front of her as well.

"I think I'll put this away for the night," Rosie said as Harry reached for more of his drink.

Harry pouted cutely, "But Rosie, I'ven't tried all flavors, yet."

"You can try the others next time, Harry. I'm not going to let you drink yourself sick. You have to work tomorrow, remember?" She winked at the girls.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Rosie." Harry stood up and attempted to straighten himself out, but he found that he was considerably more wobbly then when he sat down two hours earlier.

"Did someone take the bones outta my legs?" he asked in confusion, which only grew as the girls laughed at him. His only consolation was that Ron didn't look much better. Glancing around, he found his eyes to be strangely slowed as well.

"Come on, you slobs. Let's get you home, Harry. Rosie, do you have a sobering potion?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Harry protested. He couldn't remember what he felt like before, but he knew it wasn't as good as his current state, and he wanted to hold onto it a while longer. "Please, just a little?" he asked, unaware of the fact that the question didn't completely make sense.

Ginny looked at his ruffled close and even more mussed up hair than usual. Those combined with the shiny green eyes broke her. With a smile she conceded, "Alright, Harry. We'll get a dose of the potion to take home and you can take it later."

Harry grinned and pulled her into a spontaneous dip. "Thank you my beautiful Ginny-pop!"

"Harry!" she squealed. "Let me go before you make us both fall!"

He pulled her up and kissed her hand like a gentleman. Madam Rosmerta shooed them out the door with a laugh, and the girls led their respective men to Harry's house.

Simon greeted them with a whine, as if he could sense something was wrong with Harry and Ron. It took a good fifteen minutes for the four of them to convince him otherwise. After that Harry, Ron, and Simon played a very interesting game of tag in the backyard. Hermione and Ginny were trying to figure out the rules, if there were any, when the boys got hungry and decided a movie with popcorn would be fun. They didn't make it twenty minutes in before passing out on the floor next to each other. Hermione and Ginny grinned and enjoyed the rest of their sappy romantic comedy curled up on the couch together.

"I'm glad we did this tonight," said Ginny.

"So am I. Harry gets too stressed about things. Even though I don't think those two should drink often – I'd go mad baby-sitting them all the time – it was fun, wasn't it." They laughed again. "Well, we should wake them to take the sobering potion before they sleep through the night."

Harry hardly registered the fact that he woke up, took a potion, and moved to his bed before falling asleep again.

Harry woke then next morning feeling much better than he had the previous day. He showered and donned his most impressive-looking robes and flooed to the Ministry. Charming the dust and soot off himself, he remembered that he needed to ask Madam Pomfrey when he'd be allowed to apparate. Of course, it was hard to ask her anything when he was avoiding going to see her. He was sure that she would catch up with him at some point and just set up an appointment for him, considering it had been well over a week since they were supposed to meet. Harry wasn't really trying to avoid the nurse, but he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to get checked out either. In the small hours of the morning or when he was feeling ill, he worried that his sickness was getting worse. But in the light of day and during good times, he just assumed that he was being extra negative those other times.

Harry took a deep breath, clearing his mind of anything not directly related to his visit, and set off toward the Minister's office.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
